Major Trouble
by Selena Silvermoon
Summary: Sorry there is no new chapters uploaded. Just rewrote one. Fifth year is bound to be difficult with things being relvealed by three new transfers that should have been left a secret.
1. But I Don't Wanna Go!

Major Trouble By Hermione and Selena Silvermoon  
  
Chapter One: But I Don't Want To Go  
  
"Momma, I don't want to go." Angel declared as her mother Callien le Therone ordered her daughters' brass school trunks polished and delivered to their room.  
  
"It's no use Angel, my child. You are going to Hogwarts. Now where's your twin sister?" Callien looked around the cavernous room her daughters shared.  
  
"Off with Val and Ke. Where else would she be? It's been raining for three days now. They are off at the stables with their horses. Selena is feeding Splash for me while she's down there."  
  
The front door slammed and footsteps were heard up the stairs. A girl ran up the stairs, her waist length mahogany hair trailed behind her as she flew around a corner and into her room.  
  
"See there she is." Angel said as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"Selena Daphne Athena Kima le Therone, where have you been?" Mrs. le Therone said as Selena tried to straighten her clothes and smooth her hair.  
  
"Momma, I was visiting Lord Valerian Harding and Contessa Kenalria Kasmir." Selena smiled sweetly at her mother.  
  
"Selena, how easily fooled do you think I am? Rianna struggled in behind you with a pile of muddy day clothes in her arms and you have bare feet. Now, you were riding Starbright weren't you?"  
  
"Yes, Momma, I was riding Starbright." Selena looked over her mothers shoulder at Angel. Angel held up the acceptance letter from Hogwarts. "You're sending us to England to go to Hogwarts when we've been five years at Hempstead. We're graduating this year. Why transfer us three days before term starts. Couldn't Angel go without me? I have to be here. I'm going to be Head Girl this year."  
  
"Enough! By your father's decree you, both of you, will attend Hogwarts. I don't care if it's one year or two. This is a letter from their Headmaster. He says you'll be Head Girl when you arrive. Selena, you and Angel need to pack. I'll leave you two to pack your personal belongings. You leave in the morning. Good night."  
  
"Yes Momma." The twins answered as Callien left the room.  
  
Selena pulled some parchment from her desk drawer and sat down. She grabbed a quill and began to write.  
  
"What are you doing? We are already in enough trouble with Their Majesties." Angel snapped as she looked up from her trunk.  
  
"If you must know I'm writing to this Headmaster Dumbledore or whoever person. The letter says we can bring a cat, toad or owl. Nothing about horses, phoenixes, Dire cubs, or elves, and I'm not leaving without Starbright, Tracer and Flame. Besides Kali hasn't been separated form us since we were born. Do you want me to ask if you can bring Splash and Twist?" Selena answered without looking up from her letter.  
  
"I hadn't even read the letter. I do hope Tracer can make it there and back tonight."  
  
"Tracer, come here girl." Selena called as she dripped dark blue wax onto the letter to seal it. Tracer flew into the room and landed on her perch on the edge of Selena's desk. "Take this to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts. He has a phoenix named Fawkes. Come back quickly, the letter asks if we can bring you with us." Tracer unfurled her purple and silver wings and headed out the window.  
  
"Selena, we need to pack. Tracer's the quickest on the islands she'll be back soon." The twins went back to packing hoping for a positive reply from Hogwarts. By 9:15 pm they both had fallen asleep. Kali, the elf that was like a nursemaid to the girls, sat by the window watching for Tracer's return.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The door slid open as the gargoyle guarding it jumped to life. Albus Dumbledore trekked slowly up to his office. Albus realized that Tracer was perched next to Fawkes.  
  
"Fawkes, who is your guest? What an unusually colored phoenix." Tracer flew over and landed on his desk and tapped the letter with her wing. "Now who's this from?" Albus opened the letter. "The Crown Seal of the le Therone family. It's been a long time since I've seen this seal." He was careful not to break the seal as he read the letter.  
  
Dear Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Greetings from the Royal Family of Magickal Night Harbor. My sister and I will be attending Hogwarts this year. We write to you today to request the admittance of our pets to your school. Your materials letter says cat, toad or owl. We do not own any of the above pets. We own two horses, two dire cubs, a Fire Horse, an elf named Kali who will refuse to be separated from us, and the phoenix you see before you. Please allow us to bring them to your school with us. Sincerely Princess Selena Daphne Athena Kima and Princess Angel Persephone Ashelia Rea le Therone  
  
Albus finished the letter and contemplated the girls' request. There was a knock on his door and a stern but tired looking woman walked in.  
  
"Ah. Minerva, how great to see you again. I didn't expect to see you return until tomorrow. I've had an odd request for two transfer students. The pair would like to bring two horses, two dire cubs, a phoenix and an elf. I've no problem with this but the pets might scare the students. What do you suggest?"  
  
"Well have you checked their background? If their families have connections with the Dark Lord I wouldn't allow it." Minerva said while the fear in her eyes increased because it was a well-known fact that the Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named, was alive and terrorizing people.  
  
"Minerva, calm. The girls' family is completely on the side of the Light."  
  
"Allow them to bring their pets. I do hope that they end up in Gryffindor."  
  
"Slytherin would be a better place for two pureblooded." Severus Snape had entered the office. He stood there in a black robe with a midnight black cloak over it. He appeared to be a bat flying around the castle that was Hogwarts.  
  
"Both of you stop it. The sorting hat will decide." Albus quickly wrote a letter back to Selena Tracer picked up the letter and flew off through the open window. 


	2. Fine We'll Go But We're Not Happy About ...

Major Trouble By Hermione and Selena Silvermoon  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Settling In Part One  
  
Selena and Angel arrived five minutes later in the living room of a quaint little house. A young girl of about fifteen sat on the sofa reading a fifth year potions book.  
  
"You're here!" she gasped as she stood up. A slight pop and a wisp of smoke appeared behind the twins as Kali appeared with their belongings. "My name is Hermione Granger. You must be Selena and Angel le Therone." Hermione said holding out her hand for them to shake. Selena and Angel just stared unmoving. Selena held out her hand palm down and Hermione shook it  
  
"My sister has not dishonored you or your family; why must you dishonor her?" Angel's eyes flashed as she spoke. Kali came over to the twins and stood next to Selena.  
  
"What do you mean dishonor? It's a greeting."  
  
"In our country, you shake hands when someone is defeated or lower than you. It is a sign that you are better." Selena answered quietly still frozen where she stood.  
  
"Oh my god. I didn't know that. They sent me an extremely thin information packet on the two of you. It said nothing about your customs."  
  
"It's okay then. I am Selena le Therone of Night Harbor Society." Selena curtsied. "Many thanks for allowing us to stay here while we attend Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes, thank you." Angel curtsied stiffly. "I am Angel le Therone."  
  
"You are both welcome. Would you like to go see your rooms?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much. May I ask where your parents are?"  
  
"Oh, they are at a conference in Vienna. They will be back at seven o'clock in the morning of September 2nd. They said for you two to make yourselves comfortable and arrange your rooms any way you want. They are sorry that they couldn't be here for your arrival; if their presence wasn't demanded they would be here."  
  
"We understand perfectly don't we Angel? Our parents have been so busy this summer that we rarely see them. And when we do get to see them they get called away to handle problems."  
  
The girls climbed the staircase and walked down hallway after hallway. Portraits of past family members and mystical landscapes lined the walls. Hermione stopped at the end of the hall. There were two doors at her right and one on her left. She opened one of the doors on her right and ushered the twins inside.  
  
"One of you can have this room and the other can have the room next door. My bedroom is across the hall. Would you like to go get your school supplies today or tomorrow?"  
  
"How about we go tomorrow. We can settle in and get to know each other today." Selena smiled and called her trunks to her.  
  
"Give us thirty minutes to settle in and then we can talk." Angel left the room and pushed open the door of the room next door.  
  
"I'll leave you to get situated."  
  
"No, Hermione, you can stay. Surely there are things about us that you would like to know, and I am more likely to tell you than Angel is."  
  
"Actually, I wanted to know about where you came from. What is it like there? Who were your friends? What did you do for fun? What was your school like? What kind of classes did you take?"  
  
"Oh, its awesome. I am from Night Harbor Island of the Night Harbor Society. I loved it there. Perfectly maintained villas, manicured gardens and lawns, ancient castles with tons of hidden passages and rooms and miles of white crystal beaches. My two best friends were my fiancé Valerian Harding and Kenalria Kasmir also known as Val and Ke. We were part of a group known as V.A.S.K.A.S. For fun we rode horses, swam and pulled pranks." Selena pulled open her personal trunk and began with the few things that she would need for the two days she was at the house. Her hands passed over her pensieve and her spellbook. Selena sat hem both on her bed.  
  
"Selena, what's this?" Hermione picked up the book that the pensieve had been balanced on.  
  
"Oh that's my Heredity textbook."  
  
"Heredity?" Hermione was confused. "What kind of class is that?"  
  
"We research our families after making a pedigree for ourselves. Do you want to see who lives in your families past?" Selena flipped through the pages. "How far back do you want to go back?"  
  
"Could you take it back to 1350? The only family trees I've seen only go back to the 1560s when my family arrived in England. Nothing before that."  
  
"Here goes nothing." Selena dropped the book and raised her hands. "Hermione Granger Pedigree post 1350." She muttered in Italian. A pale yellow and gold scroll appeared in Selena's hands. "Would you like to do the honors?"  
  
"Yeah thanks. What do I do?"  
  
"The ribbons represent the flag of the country your family originated from as of 1100 AD. The gold disk on the blood red ribbon is your family crest."  
  
Hermione looked at the four ribbons on the scroll in her hands. One was red, one white, and one was green. She flipped to the flags until she found the matching one. Italy. 'So my family is from Italy.' She rolled the scroll in her hands until she saw the golden disk. She flipped through page after page of colorful crests until she found the one that resided in her hand. 'Familia Granaldi page G116.' She flipped the pages and saw an enlarged crest. Two swords crossed with a wand between them a silver ribbon ran around the edges tying the swords and the wand together. She read on discovering more about her family before they had moved to England. 'Duchesses, Dukes, Lords, Earls, Barons, and other high-ranking people. What's this under my name? Royal Given Name: Marchioness Catilia Hermione Angelic Granger Granaldi.'  
  
"So what's up with your family? You must have found something interesting."  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Granaldi family from Italy?"  
  
"Yeah when the Highbloods left Italy to search for a private place to allow our society to sprawl the Granaldi family chose to stay behind and run the country until they returned with news. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I'm a Granaldi."  
  
"That means you're one of us. You are a descendant of a Night Harbor family that has a rich past. They are even in our History of The Gifted textbooks."  
  
"What does it mean now? Tell me more about. I guess our home."  
  
"What does she mean our home? Selena what is going on?" Angel stood in the doorway of Selena's room. Kali stood behind her, the two and a half foot elf red headed elf had just finished creating a room for Angel that resembled a majestic suite with private bath. She was about to begin on Selena's room.  
  
"Angel its okay. Hermione or, rather, Marchioness Catilia is of Night Harbor blood. She's a Granaldi."  
  
"They are almost as important as some other families." Angel looked at Hermione skeptically.  
  
"That would explain why there is a charm on the whole of this villa. I didn't have to enlarge the room or put up walls, they just sprung up as I created the furniture." Kali spoke softly as she began to rearrange Selena's room. The walls turned an electric blue and the whole room appeared to be underwater. Selena began to explain to Angel what had happened in the last thirty minutes and Hermione kept reading the textbooks that mentioned her family.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You called forth a pedigree that links Hermione here to the missing Granaldi family. You know we have to inform Karema about this. She has the right to know before she dies that she has an heir. Karema is getting to be about seven hundred years old. She left Italia and never heard from another member of her family and then Magickal Italy was overthrown by that pompous jerk Kremor."  
  
"I totally forgot about Karema. I'll send a link in the morning. She's still at work right now." Selena spun the bracelet on her wrist as she spoke. Kali finished the room and went to see about the rest of the house.  
  
The girls talked for hours while sitting on Selena's bed. They went through her pensieve and taught her everything that she needed to know about the Society. Teaching her what they had learned while at Hempstead Academy. They discussed classes and what would be required of her as a member of the Society. Hermione listened and occasionally took notes. They talked about why her family had been overthrown and why they were a lost clan. Kali came up the stairs and called them for dinner. The girls looked at the moon dial over Selena's desk and gasped. It was already seven. They had arrived at 3:30 and had spent three and a half hours getting settled and playing in Selena and Angel's pensieves. They raced down to dinner talking and laughing. The girls skidded into the dining room and almost collided with an unsuspecting usher.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" Hermione said as she caught sight of the tall blonde man.  
  
"Good evening girls. My name is Antion. Kali has hired us to work here."  
  
"Us?" Hermione looked around sure enough there were strange people all over her house.  
  
"Yes. Kali heard that you were a Marchioness and took the liberty of fixing your lovely villa to befit your station. That includes servants. This way ladies, your dinner is ready."  
  
An hour later the girls trudged up to bed candles floating above them and protesting all the way. Kali forced them to go to bed saying that hey had a big day a head of them and they needed sleep. Selena changed into her pale blue silk pajamas and climbed into her bed. Angel grabbed a pair of black silk pajamas with flames crawling up them and also climbed into her bed. Hermione lay down and as her head hit her pillow she was out and on her way to dream land. 


	3. Settling In Part One

Major Trouble  
  
By Harmonie and Selena Silvermoon  
  
Rated: PG  
  
A/N: We do not own, I repeat do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I, Selena Silvermoon, own Hempstead, the le Therone family, the Hardings, and the Kasmirs.  
  
How to say the Names:  
  
Kali = (Cal-e) like how you shorten California  
  
Valerian = (Val-er-ian)  
  
Kenalria = (Ken-all-re-a) Kasmir = (Kaz-meer) aka Ke (key)  
  
Granaldi = (Gran-all-de)  
  
Catilia =(Cat-ill-lia)  
  
le Therones = (Luh Theer-ron-s)  
  
Karema = (Ka-reem-ma)  
  
Antion = (Ant-e-on)  
  
Now on with the story…  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Selena and Angel arrived five minutes later in the living room of a quaint little house. A young girl of about fifteen sat on the sofa reading a fifth year potions book.  
  
"You're here!" she gasped as she stood up. A slight pop and a wisp of smoke appeared behind the twins as Kali appeared with their belongings. "My name is Hermione Granger. You must be Selena and Angel le Therone." Hermione said holding out her hand for them to shake. Selena and Angel just stared unmoving. Selena held out her hand palm down and Hermione shook it  
  
"My sister has not dishonored you nor your family why must you dishonor her?" Angel's eyes flashed as she spoke. Kali came over to the twins and stood next to Selena.  
  
"What do you mean dishonor? It's a greeting."  
  
"In our country you shake hands when someone is defeated or lower than you. It is a sign that you are better." Selena answered quietly still frozen where she stood.  
  
"Oh my god. I didn't know that. They sent me an extremely thin information packet on the two of you. It said nothing about your customs."  
  
"It's okay. I am Selena le Therone of Night Harbor Society." Selena curtsied. "Many thanks for allowing us to stay here while we attend Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes, Thank you." Angel curtsied stiffly. "I am Angel le Therone."  
  
"You are both welcome. Would you like to go see your rooms?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much. May I ask where your parents are?"  
  
"Oh, they are at a conference in Vienna. They will be back at seven o'clock in the morning of September 2nd. They said for you two to make yourselves comfortable and arrange your rooms any way you want. They are sorry that they couldn't be here for your arrival if their presence wasn't demanded they would be here."  
  
"We understand perfectly don't we Angel? Our parents have been so busy this summer that we rarely see them. And when we do get to see them they get called away to handle problems."  
  
The girls climbed the staircase and walked down hallway after hallway. Portraits of past family members and mystical landscapes lined the walls. Hermione stopped at the end of the hall. There were two doors at her right and one on her left. She opened one of the doors on her right and ushered the twins inside.  
  
"One of you can have this room and the other can have the room next door. My bedroom is across the hall. Would you like to go get your school supplies today or tomorrow?"  
  
"How about we go tomorrow. We can settle in and get to know each other today." Selena smiled and called her trunks to her.  
  
"Give us thirty minutes to settle in and then we can talk." Angel left the room and pushed open the door of the room next door.  
  
"I'll leave you to get situated."  
  
"No, Hermione you can stay. Surely there are things about us that you would like to know and I am more likely to tell you there Angel is."  
  
"Actually, I wanted to know about where you came from? What is it like there? Who were your friends? What did you do for fun? What was your school like? What kind of classes did you take?"  
  
"Oh, its awesome. I am from Night Harbor Island of the Night Harbor Society. I loved it there. Perfectly maintained villas, manicured gardens and lawns, ancient castles with tons of hidden passages and rooms and miles of white crystal beaches. My two best friends were my fiancé Valerian Harding and Kenalria Kasmir also known as Val and Ke. We were part of a group known as V.A.S.K.A.S. For fun we rode horses, swam and pulled pranks." Selena pulled open her personal trunk and began with the few things that she would need for the two days she was at the house. Her hands passed over her pensive and her spellbook. Selena sat hem both on her bed.  
  
"Selena what's this?" Hermione picked up the book that the pensive had been balanced on.  
  
"Oh that's my Heredity textbook."  
  
"Heredity?" Hermione was confused. "What kind of class is that?"  
  
"We research our families after making a pedigree for ourselves. Do you want to see who lives in your families past?" Selena flipped through the pages. "How far back do you want to go back?"  
  
"Could you take it back to 1350. The only family trees I've seen only go back to the 1560s when my family arrived in England. Nothing before that."  
  
"Here goes nothing." Selena dropped the book and raised her hands. "Hermione Granger Pedigree post 1350." She muttered in Italian. A pale yellow and gold scroll appeared in Selena's hands. "Would you like to do the honors?"  
  
"Yeah thanks. What do I do?"  
  
"The ribbons represent the flag of the country your family originated form as of 1100 AD. The gold disk on the blood red ribbon is your family crest."  
  
Hermione looked at the four ribbons on the scroll in her hands. One was red, one white, and one was green. She flipped to the flags until she found the matching one. Italy. So my family is from Italy. She rolled the scroll in her hands until she saw the golden disk. She flipped through page after page of colorful crests until she found the one that resided in her hand. Familia Granaldi page G116. She flipped the pages and saw an enlarged crest. Two swords crossed with a wand between them a silver ribbon ran around the edges tying the swords and the wand together. She read on discovering more about her family before they had moved to England. Duchesses, Dukes, Lords, Earls, Barons, and other high-ranking people. What's this under my name? Royal Given Name: Marchioness Catilia Hermione Angelic Granger Granaldi.  
  
"So what's up with your family? You must have found something interesting."  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Granaldi family form Italy?"  
  
"Yeah when the Royal le Therones left Italy to search for a private place to allow our society to sprawl the Granaldi family chose to stay behind and run the country until we returned with news. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I'm a Granaldi."  
  
"That means your one of us. You are a descendant of a Night Harbor family that has a rich past. They are even in our History of The Gifted textbooks."  
  
"What does it mean now? Tell me more about… I guess our home."  
  
"What does she mean our home? Selena what is going on?" Angel stood in the doorway of Selena's room. Kali stood behind her, the two and a half foot elf red headed elf had just finished creating a room for Angel that resembled a majestic suite with private bath. She was about to begin on Selena's room.  
  
"Angel its okay. Hermione or rather Marchioness Catilia is of Night Harbor blood. She's a Granaldi."  
  
"They are almost as important as the le Therones." Angel looked at Hermione skeptically.  
  
"That would explain why there is a charm on the whole of this villa. I didn't have to enlarge the room or put up walls they just sprung up as I created the furniture." Kali spoke softly as she began to rearrange Selena's room. The walls turned an electric blue and the whole room appeared to be underwater. Selena began to explain to Angel what had happened in the last thirty minutes and Hermione kept reading the textbooks that mentioned her family.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You called forth a pedigree that links Hermione here to the missing Granaldi family. You know we have to inform Karema about this. She has the right to know before she dies that she has an heir. Karema is getting to be about seven hundred years old. She left Italia and never heard from another member of her family and then Magickal Italy was overthrown by that pompous jerk Kremor."  
  
"I totally forgot about Karema. I'll send a link in the morning. She's still at work right now." Selena spun the bracelet on her wrist as she spoke. Kali finished the room and went to see about the rest of the house.  
  
The girls talked for hours while sitting on Selena's bed. They went through her pensive and taught her everything that she needed to know about the Society. Teaching her what they had learned while at Hempstead Academy. They discussed classes and what would be required of her as a member of the Society. Hermione listened and occasionally took notes. They talked about why her family had been overthrown and why they were a lost clan. Kali came up the stairs and called them for dinner. The girls looked at the moon dial over Selena's desk and gasped. It was already seven. They raced down to dinner talking and laughing. The girls skidded into the dining room and almost collided with an unsuspecting usher.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Hermione said as she caught sight of the tall blonde man.  
  
"Good evening girls. My name is Antion. Kali has hired us to work here."  
  
"Us?" Hermione looked around sure enough there were strange people all over her house.  
  
"Yes Kali heard that you were a Marchioness and took the liberty of fixing your lovely villa to befit your station. That includes servants. This way ladies your dinner is ready."  
  
An hour later the girls trudged up to bed candles floating above them and protesting all the way. Kali forced them to go to bed saying that hey had a big day a head of them and they needed sleep. Selena changed into her pale blue silk pajamas and climbed into her bed. Angel grabbed a pair of black silk pajamas with flames crawling up them and also climbed into her bed. Hermione laid down and as her head hit her pillow she was out and on her way to dream land.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay Done.  
  
Sorry it took so long but the person I am writing this with has been having trouble with writing her part. I just got it so that should be edited and up tomorrow afternoon. 


	4. Settling In Part Two

Major Trouble  
  
By Harmonie and Selena Silvermoon  
  
Rated: PG  
  
A/N: We do not own, I repeat do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I, Selena Silvermoon, own Hempstead, the le Therone family, the Hardings, and the Kasmirs.  
  
Now on with the story…  
  
1 Chapter Four Settling In part 2  
  
Val and Ques arrived in the Weasley's living room around 10:35 in the morning Night Harbor time and 4:05 pm in Ottery St. Catchpole.  
  
"Hello?" Ques called out as Val straightened his clothes and looked around. They had arrived in the living room or a small but comfortable house. Pictures of children lined the walls. Each pictured showed a child with red hair like flames dancing in the fireplace beside them. The children were all different ages. ~Duchess Molly has acquired her dreams since she left home. ~  
  
"In the kitchen." A voice rang from another room to the left of them. Ques followed the voice and Val follow exactly three steps behind him. Ques cleared his throat then announced Val.  
  
"Lord Regent Valerian Harding." Ques said in an important voice. Ques bowed and then moved to the left, allowing Val to enter the kitchen. Mrs.Weasley curtsied.  
  
"Good morning Lord Val. My how you have grown in these past thirty some years." she exclaimed before giving him a hug.  
  
"Good morning Duchess Molly. It has been a very long time since I have seen you. I was surprised when you left Night Harbor."  
  
"Yes, well I met Arthur while touring European schools for your father and knew I wanted to start a family with him. I left Night Harbor to be with him. I suppose if we had stayed there all my boys would be regents."  
  
"Naturally. How many boys do you have?"  
  
"Six and I have a little girl."  
  
"You always did want a big family. I guess that's why you looked after the Io, Ke, Shari, the twins, and I. You were like second mothers to all of the V.A.S.K.A.S.'s kids."  
  
"That reminds me, how are the rest of the children? Are they still getting in trouble as always?"  
  
"Of course. Now that we are all fifteen we are causing more trouble at the turn of a hand than all of our predecessors combined. We graduate next year and we are going to go out with a bang."  
  
"You six sound just like my twins Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley turned and called up the staircase. "Children come down. There is someone I want you to meet." There was a loud sound of stomping feet and four red haired boys and one red haired girl appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Percy, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny this is Valerian Harding. Val these are five of my children. Charlie and Bill are at work but will be here later." Mrs.Weasley told Val pointing to each one of the children as she spoke. George was the first one to move. He took Val's hand and shook it.  
  
"Hello Val." he said brightly. Val looked appalled by his gesture. Ques stepped in front of Val, placing himself between the two. Val looked over George's shoulder and looked at Mrs. Weasley she shook her head and smiled slightly.  
  
"You address Lord Regent by proper title and never shake hand." Ques told him standing up to his full height of 3 feet.  
  
"Ques it's all right. Their customs are different from ours." Val said regaining his composure.  
  
"Lord Regent?" George questioned. The others looked just as confused as George sounded. Mrs. Weasley busied herself with the cooking.  
  
"You may call me Val."  
  
"Val is the transfer student Dumbledor told us was coming to stay for the next year or two. He knows nothing of our customs, so help him along the way."  
  
"Yes mom." They all chorused.  
  
"Sit down and eat children." Mrs. Weasley told them as she walked back over to the stove. The Weasley children sat down, but Val remained where he was. Ques walked up to the table and pulled out a chair for Val. Val sat in the chair and waited patiently while Ques got him his afternoon snack. The Weasley children watched in amazement, while Mrs. Weasley thought nothing of it.  
  
"Thank you Duchess Molly for letting me stay with you before I go to school."  
  
"No need to thank me Val. I'll have to send your mother a link sometime. How is that dear woman?"  
  
"Mi madre est bien. Grazie." Val accidentally lapsed from English to Italian.  
  
The Weasleys and Val finished their meals in silence. Ques refused to allow Mrs. Weasley to clean up after the meal and washed the dishes and put everything away.  
  
"Val, dear, why were you sent off to school? Hempstead is the best. Hogwarts is close but nothing compares to an education at HAGS."  
  
"Mother wanted me to go so I could meet my cousin Harold something or other. I've got his full name on me somewhere." Val said feeling his pockets. "Aha here it is. Harold James Potter Gryffindor. I am supposed to bring him and anyone else, namely you, back to Night Harbor to meet some people at the Embassy Ball. Selena and Angel have to open it. You wouldn't happen to know him would you Duchess Molly?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley didn't look the least bit surprised.  
  
"Ron was going over to get him later today. Maybe you would like to accompany him?"  
  
"As you wish Duchess Molly." He said before standing and then bowing. Ron rose from the table too.  
  
"Follow me Val." Ques and Val follow Ron back into the living room. "We'll be using floo powder to get there." Ron took a pouch off the mantle and took a hand full out and threw it into the already burning fire in the fireplace. "You have to say the name of the place you want to go as you step into the fire." Ron exclaimed, "Number 4 Privet Drive." he said before walking into the fireplace. Val and then Ques followed somewhat reluctantly. ~Wouldn't it be easier to just materialize? ~  
  
A few minutes later they arrived at Dursley's house. Stepping out of the fireplace Val surveyed the room. ~A neat little entrance room being used as a formal living room. The pictures all show either an over grown beach ball or a beached whale. Now where are these relatives of mine.~ Looking over the four people standing in the doorway to the room Val immediately knew which one was his cousin. His uncle had the same messy hair and his aunt had the same sparkling green eyes at least by all the paintings he had seen in the portraits all over a wing of his families' villa. ~What are Aunt Lilianna and Uncle Jameson? They wouldn't allow servants to see Harold off would they? Why weren't here any pictures of my Aunt and Uncle?~ Ques once again stepped in front of him and announced his arrival.  
  
"Lord Regent Valerian Harding." Ques bowed and moved to the right of val.  
  
"Harry are you ready to go." asked Ron getting impatient and not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Yeah just let me get my trunk." Harry turned away towards the rest of the house.  
  
"No need Harold, Ques will take care of that for you. I should like to see your living quarters." Val told him growing more suspicious all the while of the strange arrangements. Harry looked at him strangely and then turned towards the stairs.  
  
"My room is this way." he said. Val and Ques followed. When Harry opened the door to his room Val was very displeased.    
  
"No cousin of mine should ever have to live like this. Why and for how long have you been living here?"  
  
"For the fourteen years since my parents died." Harry said a bit down cast.  
  
"Excuse me. I think I need to have a word with your host and hostess." Val told him before turning on his heel and marching back down to the living room.  
  
The Dursley's had remained where they were, to shocked to move, and were still there when Val walked back in. "How dare you treat Harry like that. How dare you treat royalty in that manor!" He shouted at them his green eyes blazing madly.  
  
Vernon Dursley, although scared, would not to allow himself to be talked to in that manor by some magic freak like his nephew.  
  
"Royalty!? That boy is far from royalty." He shouted back at Val. Meanwhile Ques was floating Harry's trunks down the stairs. He would have apparated them, but he wouldn't unless Val told him to and at the moment Val was filled with rage. Harry trailed behind Ques wondering what in the world was going on.  
  
"Do not talk about things you know nothing of. Harold is a direct descendant of Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. I, Lord Regent Valerian Harding, am his cousin. He will no longer be under your care for as soon as I can arrange for him to live in Night Harbor he will never return to this house. I will have you know that when Princess Selena, heir to the thrown, and her twin sister Princess Angel find out about this you will wish you were dead." He finished telling off Vernon Dursley. Mr. Dursley was too shocked or maybe just scared to retort. "Come along Harold and Ques. We must be getting back to Duchess Molly." Val turned back to the fireplace Ron threw in some Floo powder and they returned to the Burrow.  
  
The boys helped Harry carry his stuff upstairs. Mrs. Weasley told them that there was a room set aside for Val on the third floor two doors down from Ron's room. They turned to pick up the trunks but stopped and stared at Val.  
  
"You heard the Duchess third floor third door on the left." He spoke to the trunks and they disappeared from sight. "Duchess is there a place that I can let Moonlight and Kindle out of their crates. They don't like being in there."  
  
"You brought Kindle and Moonlight? Are you taking them to Hogwarts or leaving them here?" Molly asked eyes filled with question.  
  
"The Headmaster gave me permission to bring them and Ques as well."  
  
"In that case you can put them out in the back yard. Give me a second to create a small stable for Moonlight and a house for Kindle." Val followed Molly outside towards the backyard. Molly flicked her fingers at an empty space and a stall and a large doghouse appeared out of thin air. The Weasley children stood at the window gaping at their mother. Fred held an old wand. His mother's wand.  
  
"How did she do that? One she didn't say anything and two I'm holding her wand." the question was left unanswered as everyone busied themselves close to the downstairs so that they could listen to this strange guy.  
  
Back outside Val and Molly surveyed their work. When they were satisfied they released Moonlight from his crate Kindle begged to be let out so Val unlatched the crate. Moonlight and Kindle surveyed their new residences with what could only be described as smiles. They both settled in to their own new habitats and laid down to catch a few winks. They walked back inside where Ques had already begun dinner and was doing most of the chores at the same time. A broom was sweeping all of the floors downstairs, a rag was polishing the furniture while the laundry folded itself and flew piece by piece up the staircase. There were three soft pops from the living room and voices were heard all of a sudden. Three more red haired men entered the kitchen. One came over to Mrs. Weasley and kissed her. ~This must be the man she left Night Harbor for. Obviously she must have loved him very much to leave her villa behind for this quaint cottage. What was his name? Arthur that's his name. ~  
  
Everyone was introduced and dinner was called. The family ate on an awning-covered table in the yard with candles floating about and roses climbing up the awning poles. They ate in silence with just the occasional question thrown towards Val. Ques began to clear the table and the Weasley children spilt off in groups of two or three to go back into the house. Harry, Ron and Ginny headed up to discuss some owl letter they had received earlier in the evening. The twins escorted Bill and Charlie into the house saying something about a new line of WWW stuff. Percy and Mr. Weasley went off to talk about the Minister of Magic who from what he had picked up from their heads was a real blithering idiot. Val put his arm out for Mrs. Weasley and escorted her into her living room so that they could talk.  
  
"Val, I am really sorry that I left you six to grow up on your own. Anyways tell me more about how Princess Selena and Princess Angel are doing."  
  
"They missed you terribly when you left. I've been put in charge of their schedules and I'm in charge of all personal affairs. Princess Angel loves being able to run the courts, jails, and training for the warriors. Princess Selena is preparing to be queen. They are also being sent off to a boarding school." Val paused for a minute considering whether or not to tell her the next part. "Duchess Molly, I would like you to be the first outside of the VASKAS to know that as of this morning I am engaged to Selena. We bound ourselves to each other. And I do believe that Antonio and Angel have a similar deal going on."  
  
"Valerian Alexander Leon Harding do you have the permission of the king to ask that of his daughter?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He's never had a problem with us being together before as long as no one got suspicious that we were doing anything immoral. Same goes for Antonio. Her father has approved for the four of us set a joint wedding date for after graduation with the understanding that if anything comes up between now and the Spring Equinox of our 16th year everything is set backburner."  
  
Molly smile. She knew that nothing would separate the two couples they had been together since they were entering Hempstead. It was the year before Ron had entered and she had gotten a broken link from Lilee de Maria the Headmistress of the Academy, she had said something about Ron and Ginny being able to go to Hempstead. She had never discussed this with Arthur because she had never told him that she was from Night Harbor. She also never told her family about her past or rejecting invitations for them to have the best education in the world.  
  
Val had seen Mrs. Weasley start to fade away into her own thoughts and stood up. He left her to her memories and bound up the stairs towards his room. Ques was already in the room changing things around and expanding the room in general. Val walked over to his trunks and rummaged through the smaller of the two. He pulled out his laptop and propped it up on the desk beside him. Digging further through the trunk he found a box of disks. He grabbed a gold and a silver one from the box and replaced the rest. He sat at his desk and pulled up the files on the gold disk. They were the stats of people in the Society that he had collected. Everyone's dirty little secrets all their private lives. The courtesans, the lies, the grades they made, and the cheating anything that would be of use to Selena and himself when the twins took over Night Harbor. No one escaped having a profile done by the Society and that meant that Val had access to not only the official files but to the ones that no one wanted anyone to know about. He pulled up a file for Duchess Molina Andrea Hearth changing the last known location to the address of the Burrow and adding information like who she had married and the names of her children. ~Now I get to make profiles for not only her children but for her husband and that dear cousin of mine. Well might as well start now I can have them formatted and ready to write tomorrow and then I can spend tomorrow getting to know everyone and getting what I need to attend Hogwarts. I can't believe that I'm Head Boy they don't even know me.~ Val pointed his hand a radio that Ques had set in the entertainment center music filled the room and he began to type. He was oblivious to the faces standing in his doorway peering in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Please Review, tell me if there's anything I should change. 


	5. One Day To Go

Major Trouble  
  
By  
  
Hermonie and Selena Silvermoon  
  
Rated: PG  
  
A/N: We do not own, I repeat do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I, Selena Silvermoon, own Hempstead, the le Therone family, the Hardings, and the Kasmirs.  
  
Now on with the story…  
  
1 Chapter Five: One Day To Go.  
  
Kali floated restlessly around Selena's room. She was worried. She had never been away from home and neither had her girls. They had left so many people behind to carry out an age-old tradition. Every fourteen graduating classes a quartet of top students, normally two girls and two boys, were chosen to go and take classes abroad. They were normally sent to Hogwarts. Her girls were both great students. Selena was the top girl in the whole school and Angel was second. The girls studied hard for they knew that they were in what was called the Class of the Four. They had won and were now reaping the benefits.  
  
Selena rolled over to face the sunlight streaming through her window. She slowly sat up and grabbed the silk bathrobe off the chair next to her bed. She slung the robe over the shoulders of her blue silk nightclothes and sat down at her vanity. Kali began to pull the bands out of her hair and unbraid it. Once it was all undone Kali began to brush it out. She pulled the silver and purple parts away letting the mahogany hair fall. Kali decided to twist the streaks creating little dual colored rivers running over the mahogany. Kali left Selena to get dressed the rest of the way on her own and went to check on Angel.  
  
Angel had the habit of getting up at least an hour before her older sister to exercise. She had finally settled back down on her bed when Kali glided through the door. Angel got off her bed and sat down at her vanity, they brushed out her already unbraided hair and rebraided the gold and green streaks.  
  
"Kali, could you go make sure Hermione is ready to leave at ten. I would like to be back from Diagon Alley before noon. When is the mail arriving there was none in the dish when I woke?"  
  
"The mail will be here around noon. We are now five hours ahead of Night Harbor. Selena is ready to go and Marchioness Catilia is getting dressed. You three could leave as soon as you teach her to materialize. I will not have you three traipsing about London representing Night Harbor covered in black soot. These English witches and wizards travel through fireplaces. Now I do admit that around the islands some of the lower slaves who don't know how to ping will travel through the fires. But that is another thing all together." Kali curtsied and left the room.  
  
About an hour and fifteen attempts of having Hermione materialize around the grounds got ready to leave. Both girls slide their link bracelets and their disguise necklaces. Hermione watched in amazement, as Selena's hair became blonde and both girls bold streaks faded out of existence, their eyes became green and Angel shrunk down to Selena's height. Hermione recovered and the three disappeared. Selena in a shower of silver stars, Angel in a mist of golden smoke and Hermione in a shower of pale purple petals. They arrived outside of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Hermione walked inside followed by Selena and Angel. Griphook escorted them down to Hermione's vault. The goblin opened the vault door and three piles of coins appeared. The coins were silver, bronze and gold. Hermione grabbed a bag full and they left. Griphook next took them to the joint vault that Selena and Angel's parents had opened for them. They opened their own vault expecting to see the grens, varns and merns that they were used to but these coins were different. Hermione explained the differences and dragged the girls off to get their school supplies. First hey went through Flourish and Blotts grabbing the few books they would be needing plus a bit of background reading. They arrived at the Apothecary where Selena became engrossed in the shelves and containers of stuff lining the walls and floors. It took Angel twenty minutes to pull Selena away from the faerie wings where she was starting to fume and was about to explode on the poor soul working behind the counter.  
  
"The nerve of some weakbloods. Killing innocent faeries for their potions to work. Remind me to send a link to poppa. Any ways where to next?"  
  
"How about we go get you wands before we go spend a lot of money in the robes shop."  
  
"That's a good idea Catilia show the way."  
  
The girls walked to Ollivanders. A bell tinkled somewhere in the background. An aged man walked into the waiting area. "Ah Miss Granger how are you? It's been awhile since I've seen you. Fourteen and a half inches made of hickory and unicorn tail hair great for charms. Now who are these two young ladies? They aren't on my list of first years."  
  
"My name is Selena le Therone and this is my sister Angel le Therone" Mr. Ollivander began to measure both of the twins simultaneously. The measuring tapes rolled themselves back up and floated onto a table nearby. Mr. Ollivander looked at the roll of parchment he had written the numbers on and a puzzled look overcame him. He wandered off into the back room and came back with two gold boxes. Each wrapped in worn blue silk. He handed them to the girls and they opened the boxes. The inside of the boxes were lined on the top by royal purple silk and the bottom in royal blue velvet. Selena and Angel gave their new wands a swish and a golden mist filled the room and silver moon and purple stars shoot out the wands. Mr. Ollivander was enchanted never had one of the wands in his shop sparked such a show. Then he remembered what had happened last time something of this magnitude had happened.  
  
"You two are from Night Harbor aren't you? More than that you two are royalty. My granda would tell me of a land across the crystal seas that had disappeared in the 1400s. He said that one-day twin girls would come into the shops and the gold case wands would accept them. He told me that that day would rival even the day that the lightning bearer would come." Mr. Ollivander bowed slightly to the girls before they turned and fled.  
  
The girls arrived breathless outside of Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasion. Selena opened the door and entered the robes shop. The three sat down at one of the tables cluttered with design books fro dress robes.  
  
"Oh by the way Catilia, we are allowed to bring three people each back with us to HAGS for some of the parties. They like to have new faces."  
  
"So what would I be needing?"  
  
"Well I guess you could wear your dress robes but none of them are the right style for formal events at HAGS. We'll buy them when we get to NHI."  
  
"Hello my dears. Are you three here to buy Hogwarts robes?" Madame Malkin had finished with the three girls and the boy that had been standing on the stools getting fitted for robes. "Up you go." All three girls climbed up on the stools and stood there while they were pinned. Once their Hogwarts robes were fitted they decided that they wanted formal and dress robes to go with them. Angel chose a blood red fabric that would flames crawling up the bell shaped sleeves and up the skirt. Selena selected a light blue fabric with silver and gold stars and moons floating about with a single purple and gold phoenix that swirled around the dress as if in the night sky. Hermione chose a fabric with green glittery swirls over a blue backdrop.  
  
"There you go girls its twenty seven galleons for all three bags together."  
  
"Thank you Madame Malkin." The girls chorused before leaving.  
  
"Now what to do before we go home." Angel said as they walked back out into the sunshine.  
  
"We could go to the Leaky Cauldron and get something to drink or we could go get ice cream."  
  
"Catilia has made the suggestion for drinks and ice cream lets go do both at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Harry, Ron, Ginny you three bring me your supplies list." Mrs. Weasley called as she walked up the stairs. She passed by the rooms of her children and heard them struggling to get out of bed and rummaging through the papers in their rooms to find their letters. ~I'm proud of Harry and Ron. They were made Prefects. I know Ron won't follow in Percy's footsteps namely because like the rest of my boys and Harry he loves adventure too much. Sometimes I wish I hadn't left Night Harbor for good. If Lily, James and myself hadn't gone up for the Quartet we would all still be safe and sound on the island. I could have brought Arthur back to the castle after graduation. I was the youngest if I hadn't wanted to stay the others wouldn't have stayed to make sure I was all right. Well at least I can try to make it up the their clan. I'll bring Harry home to his family when I go back this summer. Yes that's it I'll bring all of my children home to meet their grandparents. There are just a few things I need to do before I can return.~  
  
Ginny ran out of her room with the three lists and handed them to her mother before heading into Ron's room.  
  
"Val, dear, do you have a supply list from Hogwarts?"  
  
"Of course I do. Ques could you get it for me? Would you like me to go with you Duchess a lady of your prowess should not go anywhere alone."  
  
"No my dear I'll be fine. It's been a while since some one has called me Duchess and insisted on escorting me anywhere. Val I know that you are busy preparing for the ordeals at the end of this year but could you find the time to go and get acquainted with my children. Teach them our ways. I don't think they would like to have their ways changed by their mother. You always had a knack for getting people to go a head and do what was best for them. I would like tot take them home with me at the end of the year. I can't have them do anything wrong if I want them or Arthur in my clan's good graces."  
  
"Don't worry Molly. Familia Hearth will acknowledge your children. The only thing is that they have to have been offered a place at Hempstead and attend at least one year before they can be Society. You know that."  
  
"Ron and Ginny are both Society. I want you to take them back with you. Please it would be the greatest joy to see them accept their past." Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"You have to bring them to the family and you know it. But if they get placed in Hempstead I will tutor them till they can join the grade with the rest of their peers. Have they should any talents yet?"  
  
"Yes they have and we can discuss those latter because if you six want you stuff before you leave I must get going. With that Mrs. Weasley vanished through the fireplace in Val's room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mrs. Weasley appeared in the Leaky Cauldron just as Selena, Angel and Hermione were walking in the door.  
  
"Duchess Molly?!?" Selena ran over to the lady standing near the fire. She threw her arms around Molly's shoulders and buried her face in the red hair of her Guardian. Angel faltered for a second before crashing into the pair. Hermione approached slowly wondering what was going on.  
  
"Selena, Angel… and Hermione how lovely to see all three of you."  
  
"It's okay Tamer she's one of us now. I present to you Marchioness Catilia Hermione Angelic Granger Granaldi of the Night Harbor Granaldis."  
  
Mrs. Weasley and the girls took up an out of the way both and talked for hours. They discussed everything from Hermione's family to Night Harbor and what had happened since they had disappeared from her life. At about one thirty the girls stood up.  
  
"Well, I think we need to be going. We just stopped in to get our stuff for school. See you at Christmas Duchess Molly. You are coming back to see my coming out this summer right? We turn sixteen in April and graduate next year."  
  
"Come back and see my moon goddess become a true Society lady is something I wouldn't miss for the world. The chance to be there for the coming out ball of not only both of the Princesses but of VASKAS is something I wouldn't miss for the world. Well I must be going. Tons of shopping to do I have nine kids at my house at the moment and only seven of them are mine." With that Mrs. Weasley vanished into the crowds heading into Diagon Alley.  
  
The girls materialized into the front hall of Herione's recently remodeled villa. Two little girls ran into the hall closely followed by a little boy of about ten. Hermione dropped her bags and scooped up the two girls in her arms.  
  
"Lianna, Carissa it isn't lady like to run. Adam you shouldn't chase your sisters. They didn't mean to break your new toy. You should no have left it out where your younger sisters could get a hold of it." A tall girl of about seventeen entered the hall through the same door the children had just run through. "Bounjour, I didn't expect you three home so early. Kali told me that you would more than likely be gone till mid afternoon. You must be Marchioness Catilia. I'm Adrela Lightwing. I am your younger siblings new au pair. I was surprised to get a link from the agency saying that a spot had opened for me. Anyways, I'll take the children up to the nursery for them to play until supper is ready." Adrela nodded slightly at the children and the three of them followed her up the stairs to the nursery that had been added while they were away.  
  
The girls went back up to their room to put their school supplies away. The girls picked up some of their HAGS books and curled up on Angel's bed to study. Hermione borrowed their first year books and began to study as well.  
  
"Selena did you link Karema yet?"  
  
"Thank you for reminding me Angel. I totally forgot." Selena touched one of the crystals on necklace letting her disguise fall away. She spun her bracelet once and touched a pale blue topaz. "Selena Daphne Persephone Kima le Therone to Karema Samaria Monique Granaldi." A fuzzy projection of a thirty-year-old woman appeared out the topaz stone.  
  
"Selena what can I do for you? You couldn't have gotten into trouble as of yet could you? I thought you were Quartet?"  
  
"Karema no I am not in trouble, and yes I'm Quartet. There is some one I wish that you could meet. Could you materialize to my host villa?'  
  
"Princess I can't leave you know that. While on Quartet your not supposed to even be using your real name. Why do I have to meet someone?" Karema was one of the few people that could talk back to Selena and get away with it.  
  
"Karema Granaldi I demand a moment of your seven hundred year old time. Now report here immediately."  
  
"Yes miss. Karema out."  
  
Karema was escorted into Angel's bedroom a few minutes later. Selena and Hermione had taken the opportunity to escape to Selena's room to make Hermione presentable. Selena grabbed one of her summer frocks from her trunk and slid it over Hermione's head. Hermione's hair smoothed self out and curled into a ponytail as if by invisible hands. The two walked back into Angel's room.  
  
"Princess Selena you summoned me."  
  
"Yes, Karema I would like for you to meet Marchioness Catilia Hermione Angelic Granger Granaldi. And this is the villa of the lost clan."  
  
"That is my great grand daughter?" Karema stuttered and stared at Hermione.  
  
"Great Grandmamma?" Hermione was astonished she could swear this woman didn't look over thirty.  
  
"Catilia come here my child let me get a look at you." Hermione approached slowly and was caught in an embrace by Karema. "Yes she is Granaldi, she just has a very strong disguise on since she was born. Catilia my dear do you have apiece of jewelry that you have never taken off for as long as you can remember?" Hermione thought for a minute and held out her arm. On her wrist was a gold id bracelet that had Hermione Granger scrawled across it. Karema tapped it once and the name-faded and was replaced by Catilia Granaldi. Hermione's hair faded to blonde and silky with pale purple hi lights. Her eyes turned green with a yellow star in each. Her skin darkened to a golden tan and she grew about five and a half inches. She now stood at five foot five and a half barefoot. "Now you look like a Granaldi. Would you like to keep your disguise so that you could continue going to Hogwarts without causing a stir? I'm going to meet with Madame Headmistress de Maria and request you take correspondence classes with the twins this year. The girls will help you get prepared. You will be presented at the coming out ball this summer. Now I wish to speak to the rest of my family. Where are your parents?"  
  
"They are in Vienna. They won't be back till the day after tomorrow. We are going to take the Knight Bus to the train station to get to school tomorrow. Would you like to meet my younger siblings?"  
  
"More children of course I would like to meet them. And I beg to differ I will not have you riding the Knight Bus and taking a train to got to school. I will arrange for another means of transportation. Now where are the children?" Hermione walked over to the gold box on the wall next to the door.  
  
"Adrela can you bring the children up to Angel's room?"  
  
"Yes Miss. Let me get them cleaned up they just had a snack."  
  
"Well hurry and make sure they are dressed nicely."  
  
Within five minutes there was a knock on the door and there stood Adrela with Lianna, Carissa and Adam behind her. Hermione motioned them in and they stood in front of Karema who had taken to sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs.  
  
"Great Grandmamma Karema I would like to introduce to you my younger siblings. This is Adam Carson age ten, this is Lianna Marie age seven and this is her twin Carissa Nicola also age seven. Children this is your Great Grandmamma Karema Granaldi."  
  
"Did you say this bright young man was ten years old?"  
  
"Yes Grandmamma Adam is ten. He is going to be accepted to Hogwarts next year."  
  
"Well I am sorry to meet you and run but I must be going. I have business to attend to. I shouldn't have left the story closed for this amount of time as things are. Good bye all. Selena teach my great grandchildren well." With that Karema disappeared in a flash of orange flowers.  
  
Antion came into the room and requested them to come to dinner. After dinner everyone retired to his or her own rooms to study, finish summer homework or read for the fun of it. Sleep overcame them all to quickly and the whole house was asleep in preparation for the next day's departure.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mrs. Weasley returned late that night having stayed in Diagon Alley after the girls had left to think about how she was going to tell her family about her past. Arthur didn't know anything. When she arrived home she found Ron and Harry sitting in overstuffed velvet chairs in Val's room with Ginny curled up in front of the fire with a blanket wrapped around her. Val was telling stories about what the VASKAS had done to cause trouble while at HAGS. It seemed that Val had become fast friends with her children and Harry which would help when they were brought to the islands and when Ron an Ginny were thrown coming out parties within the next two years.  
  
She left everyone in Val's room where he was wrapping up the stories ad laid their stuff on top of their trunks. She would have a busy day tomorrow. Now she needed sleep. She waved her hand and her clothes were replaced by a nightgown and she slid into bed and fell asleep utterly exhausted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Please Review; tell me if there's anything I should change.  
  
Thanks to the three people that have reviewed: trorychic, Escritora, and Lady Arianrhod Greenleaf 


	6. Off To Hogwarts We Go

Major Trouble  
  
By  
  
Hermonie and Selena Silvermoon  
  
Rated: PG  
  
A/N: We do not own, I repeat do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I, Selena Silvermoon, own Hempstead, the le Therone family, the Hardings, and the Kasmirs.  
  
Now on with the story…  
  
1 Chapter Six Off To Hogwarts We Go  
  
Everyone at the Burrow was up bright and early the next morning. Harry, Ron and Ginny found themselves in Val's room minus the Val. As they struggled to get up Val walked into his room. They had grown accustomed to his style of magic and were not shocked when he told all of his stuff that they had taken out the night before to put itself back into his trunk. They also weren't amazed when he touched the diamond stud in his ear causing his body to change images. His hair became midnight black as the red faded out of it and his eyes lightened to a pale green blue.  
  
"Val, what did you do that for? You looked good before." Ginny was shocked at the words coming out of her own mouth.  
  
"Why thank you Miss Ginny. But I don't think that my fiancé would be to pleased at me for stealing the heart of one so beautiful when she isn't around to see me."  
  
"Your fiancé? You are only fifteen years old. Aren't you a little young?"  
  
"Actually no I only proposed to her two days ago. I was surprised that she wasn't already betrothed. I hadn't asked her father until we turned fifteen. That's not normal for Night Harbor. On the islands we get married at age sixteen."  
  
"Kids we have to go. Val, Harry, Ron and Ginny in one car. Fred and George in the other with me." Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.  
  
Between the six kids it took them twenty minutes to get everything together. With Ginny running around asking if anyone had seen her History of Magic essay Val was getting annoyed.  
  
"Accio Ginny's History of Magic essay." A piece of parchment rolled itself up and flew towards Val from the kitchen table. Val sent it up to Ginny's room and told her it was in her trunk.  
  
Mrs. Weasley herded everyone out into the two-ministry cars that were waiting for them. They some how managed to arrive at the station with twenty minutes to spare. The twins grabbed their trunks and ran through the barrier. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they pushed their cart containing their trunks onto the platform. ~Harry had been hiding something from me when we discussed last year at school and I have seen the look in Ginny's eyes when he looks her way or touches her. I'm going to have to talk to both of them separately. Now it's my turn to run through the wall. Fun... we used to take a ferry.~  
  
The train began to pull away just after they had settled down in their compartment. Fred and George had left to go sit with Lee Jordan. The four sat and talked until the conversation turned to Hermione could be. There was a knock on the door and Ron got up to open it thinking it was Hermione. A boy with blonde hair entered with a thug on either side of him.  
  
"Well… well… well… if it isn't two weasels and the scarface. Who's this? Ain't you kinda old to be a first year?" the boy had noticed Val. "Well I'm Draco Malfoy. Are you pureblood or mudblood?"  
  
"My name is Valerian Harding and I am a fifth year transfer from Hempstead Academy. If you are asking about my heritage I am not allowed to say. Now could you please leave? We were having an interesting conversation before you arrived with the stench of egotism drifting in behind you."  
  
"No I don't think that I will." Draco leaned over and grabbed some of the food that they had just bought from a passing food cart.  
  
No one heard the words that made Draco pale visible and scurry out of the compartment nearly knocking over Crabbe and Goyle in his rush to leave. Val smiled to himself as Draco ran down the hall. ~Stupid weakbloods they think that coming from wizarding families means anything. Wait till Selena takes the throne. Everything will change. The Magical world as they know it will be forever gone once Night Harbor regains its old prestige. He'll make a good conversion. He's got a strong heritage in the Darkside. Angel would have a field day. She would turn him into a warrior in no time. But I have the strange feeling he is one of us. I'll look in to that later.~  
  
They soon arrived at Hogwarts Hermione still hadn't been found no matter how many compartments they had entered.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Girls get up it's fast approaching time for you to leave." Adrela announced from the hall. Selena unceremoniously fell out of her bed and landed in a pile on the floor. A thud from the other two rooms showed that Angel and Hermione were out of bed. Selena stood up allowing the blanket to drop away and walked over to her vanity. Kali had set out an outfit for her to wear to school. The dress was cut to show off her curves but to leave most for the mind's over active imagination. It flared around her in streams of blue and gold. From her jewelry box she grabbed her silver necklace strung with amethysts that connected her with her disguise and the topaz bracelet that was her communication link. As she closed her jewelry box it flew out of her hands and disappeared inside her trunk she got up from her vanity and stood on her balcony letting her gold and purple streaks blow in the wind. ~Well I have a few more hours before I become a normal witch. They would be scared if they knew who we really were. What if they don't accept us? What if they find out about our heritage? What if they try to kill us? People have never been to kind to multiple ancestries. They aren't Society they don't know anything about us. I mean they call their own people mudbloods. That's a disgusting term… well it is equal to weakblood but still we don't call people that to be mean. Well its time to go. I guess its just one more step towards the future.~ Selena turned around and waved her hand over her personal trunk. The trunk began to shrink until it could be held in the palm of one of her hands. She grabbed the small purse that matched her dress. Selena looked around her room once more and walked into the hall. Angel and Hermione stood waiting outside of her door. The three girls were dressed the same. None of them had activated their disguises yet and so all three looked exotic. They walked down the stairs and approached the foyer. Adrela stood off to the side with Lianna, Carissa and Adam in front of her. Adam wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and smiled.  
  
"Great Grandmamma has written to Mommy and Daddy. She didn't tell them everything but after Halloween I'm going to Hempstead. I've been accepted the letter got here this morning. I leave in three days for Night Harbor. Oh and this came for you as well. Grandmamma said to read it when you got to Hogwarts and inform the Headmaster of its contents. I'll see you at Christmas."  
  
"Lianna and Carissa you two behave for Adrela and be good girls when mommy and daddy return. If you are good I'll bring surprises back from school. Good bye everyone."  
  
"Girls wait up." Antion called as he ran out of the kitchen carrying a basket. "Here is your lunch. Just leave the basket in the car when you are done."  
  
"Thank you Antion." Angel said as she accepted the basket full of food.  
  
Outside the girls found a limo waiting for them in front of the villa. Little flags adorned the front of the limo. They were only visible to the magically inclined because they were Night Harbor flags and Night Harbor had not come out from hiding yet. The three piled into the back and stretched out in the extended inside. They talked for a while and then decided it was time to eat lunch. Out of the basket came sandwiches, fruit and a bottle of cider. After lunch the girls settled into their seats to study some more each occasionally trying a new spell from their Hempstead books. Selena and Angel were trying to learn how to use their wands while Hermione tried to do without hers. After about three hours they put away their books and slipped their Hogwarts robes on over their HAGS uniforms. Hermione tapped her bracelet and changed back into the easily recognizable version of herself while Selena and Angel changed into their new disguises. The limo cruised into the gates of Hogwarts and pulled up in front of the door. Kali appeared beside them and opened the door. Hermione grabbed the letter off the seat beside her and read it.  
  
Dear Catilia Granaldi,  
  
It would appear that once your clan was lost the Book of Names lost track of you as well. Since you are attending school with Selena and Angel le Therone we would like to offer you to study with them under correspondence. All of your supplies will be delivered along with your animal. Please alert your Headmaster and we do request that you are boarding in the same room as the twins for convenience sake. The classes you will be taking will be done at night and in your spare time. We regret you could not have enetered at your tenth birthday.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Headmistress Lilee de Maria and Headmaster Nicholas Hatyn  
  
The girls entered the castle without so much as a gasp. The limo disappeared as the great doors closed. A very stern lady stood just inside the door.  
  
"Hermione Granger you do know that you are here early. May I ask why you have decided no to ride the train with the rest of the students? And who are these two young girls?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall first off I was not allowed to ride the train due to the fact that secondly these are Selena and Angel le Therone from Night Harbor. Now if we may be excused we need to see the Headmaster about a few things." The professor moved aside and the girls begun to climb the steps.  
  
Just as they reached the gargoyle it jumped aside and the wall opened to reveal a doorway. The moving staircase carried them up until a great wooden door stopped them from going further. Selena knocked and they were told to come in.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies what can I do for you?" Headmaster Dumbledor sat behind his desk talking to his phoenix.  
  
"Well Headmaster we, my sister and I, would like to introduce ourselves. I am Selena le Therone and this is my twin sister Angel. We are the transfer students from Night Harbor. Catilia has been requested by our Headmistress and our Headmaster to be allowed to join us in our studies. She will be transferred to Hempstead at the end of the year."  
  
"Who is Catilia?" He asked confused.  
  
"Oh that is my name professor. It has come to my attention that my family roots were somewhat altered in the 1500s. I am a Granaldi by birth and am also Night Harbor Society. Hermione Granger was a name made up from pieces of my real name."  
  
"Oh well that is understandable. Well how about we get you three down to the Great Hall. Selena would you and Angel like to be sorted in front of the whole school or here on your own?"  
  
"How about in front of the whole school. It would not cause such a change in the way things are normally done."  
  
"It seems as if the sorting is almost done we must hurry. Hermione you can find your way down on your own right. I'll take these two to one of the chambers off the Great Hall."  
  
"Of course Headmaster." Hermione disappeared from the room in a shower of purple flowers.  
  
"How did she do that? You cannot apperate inside the grounds."  
  
"Its not apperating its called materializing its ancient magic. It was lost to most common witches and wizards long ago. And there is no way to ward against it. Shall we go?" Angel said as she and Selena stood.  
  
******************  
  
Hermione reappeared outside of the Great Hall. She pushed open the doors and walked slowly over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron, Harry and Ginny. None of them noticed her being there. There was another new boy with them. Hermione noticed two seats across from her were empty. ~I guess I'll save those for Selena and Angel. Who is this new guy? Maybe he is from Night Harbor. He has to be he is wearing a bracelet like Selena and Angel's. Oh the twins are about to be sorted.~ Hermione turned back to the Head Table.  
  
"Joining us this year are four transfers. Two have already been sorted. And now for the last two." Hermione looked around. Ron and Harry still hadn't realized she was there because they were having a conversation with the new guy about pulling some pranks.  
  
"le Therone, Angel." The hat was placed on her head and after a few minutes for the whole hall to hear it declared… "Gryffindor"  
  
"le Therone, Selena." The hat was taken from Angel's head and placed on Selena's and where it sat it also declared Gryffindor for all to hear.  
  
The twins curtsied slightly to Dumbledor and made their way over to where Hermione was waiting for them. They took the two available seats and looked at Hermione.  
  
"A hat… Catilia you could have told us that it was a hat. Our old school is much dangerous when it comes to sorting students. But you can find that out tomorrow night when your training starts."  
  
"Hermione who are your friends? And why did they call you Catilia?" Ron had finally realized that she was there.  
  
"These are the students I wrote to you and told you I was hosting. They are calling me Catilia because that is my name."  
  
"Sorry for not seeing you Hermione. We were discussing pranks with our new best friend here." Harry said as he looked up from his map.  
  
"Catilia, what a pretty name. Would you mind if I called you that instead of Hermione? By the way my name is Valerian. And who might you two lovely ladies be?"  
  
"Why Valerian Harding are you trying to tell me that you…" Selena clapped a hand over Angel's mouth.  
  
"I'm Daphne and this is Persephone. We are two of the new transfers."  
  
"Well Daphne the pleasure of meeting you is all mine."  
  
"Now that we've all been fed and watered I have a few announcements to make. There has been a change in the way prefects were elected and how Head boys and girls were chosen. Can we please have everyone who got a prefect letter this summer stand up?" Hermione, Ron and Harry and another girl rose from the Gryffindor table. "We now have four prefects per year over fifth and per house. The prefects may sit down. You are all dismissed now off to bed with all of you."  
  
The group left the Great Hall in a daze. They approached the Fat Lady and Hermione turned to tell the first years the password, "Listen up everyone the password is royalty" the fat lady swung forward and everyone entered. Ron and Hermione lead the first years up to their dorms and sent most of the other students off to bed as well.  
  
Harry collapsed onto one of the couches and stuffed a pillow under his head. Ron sat down with Hermione and Ginny leaving one couch and a chair for the other three to sit in. Angel sat down in the chair while Val stretched out on the sofa. Selena turned and walked over to a door labeled Night Harbor that lead to the room that had been added for the three of the to stay in. She entered and called Angel to her telepathically. Angel opened the door and found her sister curled up on an overstuffed chair with her gold and silver hair falling in her face. Angel stuck her head out of the room and called Hermione over to her. Hermione walked over and peeked around Angel to see Selena's shaking form.  
  
"Lena he didn't realize it was you. He wasn't paying attention to the sorting he was telling Ron and Harry about you and the VASKAS. Lena I just talked to him… he wasn't really paying attention and he misses you dearly." Hermione said as Selena looked up.  
  
"Is everybody gone from the common room?" Angel nodded. "Lets give them all a show." Selena touched her necklace and her disguise faded. Angel followed her lead and changed back as well. Hermione looked on as if unsure. "Catilia you can do it. They will see the real you before long. Everyone slips up and now that you know that the bracelet holds your true identity the spell to keep you from taking it off is gone." That was all she needed she pulled off the bracelet and threw at the fireplace. It landed on the mantle her image faltered and she changed.  
  
"Let's go. Time to make them drool." Hermione opened the door and stepped out.  
  
Selena snuck up behind Val and wrapped her arms around him. He spun around and went to tell her to let go. She reached up and kissed him. He melted into the kiss and realized who it was. Hermione walked up behind Ron and kissed him. Angel flopped back onto her chair and let her dress fall around her.  
  
"Selena why didn't you tell me that you were coming here?"  
  
"Val why didn't you tell me you were?"  
  
"I guess it slipped my mind."  
  
"Well it slipped my mind as well."  
  
"You guys need to breathe you know. Catilia let him go." Angel said as she finally looked up from her reverie. "Come on everyone we all need to go to bed. Classes start bright and early in the morning." Everyone drifted off tot heir rooms. Ron, Harry, and Ginny walked up the stairs while Val, Selena, Angel and Hermione opened the doors to their rooms.  
  
2 


	7. Learning The Ropes

Major Trouble  
  
By  
  
Hermonie and Selena Silvermoon  
  
Rated: PG  
  
A/N: We do not own, I repeat do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I, Selena Silvermoon, own Hempstead, the le Therone family, the Hardings, and the Kasmirs.  
  
Now on with the story…  
  
1 Chapter Seven Learning the Ropes  
  
Kali woke Angel up at five, and then she woke Selena and Hermione. Ques pulled Val out of his bed. The girls struggled into their training clothes while Val left saying he had to go get something. He returned with Ron and Harry dragging their feet behind him, Ginny was trying to pull her hair up and run down the staircase at the same time. Val changed clothes and the seven of them left the common room.  
  
Once outside they ran around the castle sticking close to the outline of the Forbidden Forest. Ron and Ginny were both tired when they finished and collapsed on the ground. Harry was breathing hard while Hermione was standing over the two on the ground with a smile on her face. Ron looked up at her from the ground.  
  
"What are you smiling about that must have been at least twelve kilometers? What are you trying to do kill me?" Ron said as he tried to move.  
  
"Oh Ron please. It was three and a half kilometers to be exact. It took you fifty-two minutes to run it. You are going to have to almost cut that time in half if you want to train with us. Oh and quit whining." Angle glared at him as she spoke. Her hair began to fly as if caught in a breeze.  
  
"Calm Angel. Calm down girl there is no reason to get all puffed up he's not a warrior. He's not even Society. He doesn't know." Selena said, as she was the only one daring enough to say something to Angel when she got like that.  
  
"Actually, he's Tamer's sixth son and Ginny is his little sister."  
  
"He's Society! Why hasn't he attended HAGS with us since tenth summer? Why isn't Ginny registered?" Selena gasped.  
  
"May I present Lord Ronald Avery Weasley Hearth and Lady Virginia Constantine Michaela Weasley Hearth. Now I do believe that we have a quick conference with Headmistress de Maria before classes begin. She wanted anyone that is going to study with us to attend as well. They need to be sorted." Selena and Angel agreed and the group headed back up to the common room. Once Ron, Harry and Ginny had entered the castle Val grinned at the girls and called ahead, "We'll race you three back to the dorm. You can have a head start." The three began to run and Selena turned to Val.  
  
"Lets go. That's enough of a head start." She said.  
  
"What about Catilia?"  
  
"We already taught her thank you very much." With a flurry of stars, flower, leaves and gold mist the four materialized up to the common room. They turned around in time to see the other three come puffing into the room.  
  
"No time for question Mr. Hearth we have a meeting." A small jewel on Val's bracelet glowed orange. "And I do believe that she is ready for us now." Selena said as she noticed the jewel.  
  
"Go ahead Madame Headmistress." Val, Angel and Selena said as a hologram appeared.  
  
"Good morning students. Let's get this meeting underway for breakfast begins shortly. How many students are applying to study with you." The image of a tall woman spoke. Hermione stepped forward and curtsied to the image.  
  
"Madame Headmistress there are four of us applying. I thank you for accepting me into your school so late in my education." Hermione said making her presence know.  
  
"Good to finally see you Lady Granaldi you learn fast. May I have the names of the other three students?"  
  
"Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Virginia Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter. All are children of that last Quartet."  
  
"Parents names please?"  
  
"Duchess Molinda Weasley Hearth and Arthur Weasley for Ronald and Virginia and Lady Lilianna Harding Potter Gryffindor and Lord Jameson Ash Potter Gryffindor for Harold. Madame." Val spoke up.  
  
"Very well. Do you have CSPs for them it would help in the sorting all four?"  
  
"Yes Madame. Selena has Catilia's and I have the other three. It will take but a second to upload them." A computer screen appeared next to the hologram.  
  
"Very well upon seeing the CSPs as a primary sorting I would place R. Weasley in G6, V. Weasley in G5, H. Gryffindor in G6 and C. Granaldi in G6. That may change. If you decide to add any other students please contact me. Your lesson plans and catch up lessons will be delivered every morning at Breakfast and we require them returned the next morning. De Maria out." The hologram faded.  
  
"Well I do believe that we need to get dressed for school." Angel said as she glanced around. Ginny stifled a yawn.  
  
"Breakfast starts in fifteen minutes. Wake up call is in ten." Val glanced at the moon dial over the mantle.  
  
Ron, Harry and Ginny left to get dressed. Hermione opened the door to her room and headed over to her wardrobe. She selected her long blue HAGS skirt, a white tank top and her HAGS vest to put over it. From her trunk she grabbed her Hogwarts robes and her wand. When she got back to their joint sitting room Angel and Val were walking out of their rooms. Selena exited her room a few seconds later carrying a laptop in one hand. The door opened and the other three stood ready to leave.  
  
They were the first to enter the Great Hall a few Ravenclaws entered behind them. A few minutes later the Hall was teeming with students as most decided to be on time for the first day of classes. Suddenly hundreds of owls appeared bearing packages and letters of all shapes and sizes. Someone gasped and pointed up. Three phoenixes burst through the mass of owls that were leaving the Hall after delivering their loads. The three were quickly followed by seven black phoenixes with orange tips. Selena and Angel rose, Val motioned for the others to stand.  
  
"Familia le Therone." Three of the phoenixes broke away and headed towards the twins.  
  
"Familia Harding." Val spoke up as a phoenix headed towards him.  
  
"Familia Granaldi." Hermione smiled. Most of the Hall gasped.  
  
"Familia Hearth." Ginny called to the phoenixes and two headed her way.  
  
"Familia Potter" the seventh phoenix flew to Harry. A single phoenix remained in the above the rest. It swooped down over the tables causing quite a few students to duck out of the way. The magnificent bird came to rest on Angel's outstretched arm.  
  
"Gremoria." Angel said as the bird preened his feathers. "Antonio sent me a letter. Here's one from Shari too. Oh and our class assignments. Cool." She unwrapped the assignments and began to read them. * We can't do these practice exercises. We can't. They can't find out. * She told Selena and Val.  
  
* Why can't we? Its nothing to hard I mean schools only been in session for about sixteen days. *  
  
* We have to do some things that may get us kicked out if they found out we did them. * Professor McGonagall walked up behind the students as they opened their mail.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledor requests to see you seven in his office immediately."  
  
"Yes miss." The seven left the table after gathering their mail and dismissing their birds. Arc, Tracer and Gremoria flew off towards the dorms. Harry led the way to the Headmasters office.  
  
"Gummi Bears." Harry said and the gargoyle jumped aside. Dumbledor waited for them at the door to his office. "You wanted to see us sir?"  
  
"Yes please sit." He waved his hand at a row of chairs across from his desk. "Headmaster Hatyn from Hempstead has just informed me that your classes are different from the ones we take here. Could you please tell me what classes you have taken at Hempstead?"  
  
"We took all six standards plus electives. Standards are Rank, Heritage, Fighting, History of First World, History of Gifted, Governing and Magick. Our electives are control shifting (1-3), English (1-6), History (1-3), Ancient Spells (1-5), Heredity (1-3), Old Wars (3-4), Innocents (3-4), Blurring Boundaries (4-6), Science (4-5), languages (5-6), Council Ways (5-6), Strategies (5-6) and sixth years take astronomy. This was to be our sixth year. We are to graduate at the end of this year." Selena ticked the classes off on her fingers.  
  
"Those classes are all fine but what about the basic functions of potion making, transfiguration, herbology and care of magical creatures?"  
  
"We don't take primary school classes in secondary schools unless we plan on majoring in that but that's when we normally take an apprenticeship. The classes you mentioned were taught to us as children when we are more able to succeed." Angel said.  
  
"That's great. Anyways I have your schedules here somewhere. Ah here they are." A schedule appeared in everyone's hands. "Oh and Miss Weasley, you have been moved up to the fifth year."  
  
"Sir, may I ask a question?"  
  
"Harry you already did but you may ask another."  
  
"Since we will be studying with Selena, Val, Angel and Hermione may we also room with them? It would make it a lot easier for us to study together." Ginny asked.  
  
"Now that is a good idea. You rooms will be ready by dinner and your stuff will be moved for you. Selena you and Valerian will be announced at lunch. I believe that if you hurry you can still beat Snape to class." The seven left the office and headed towards the dungeons.  
  
"Why do we always have Potions with the Slytherins?"  
  
"What's so bad about potions?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"Professor Snape hates us, Harry mostly, and the Slytherins are awful. They are all purebloods and are mostly stuck up." Hermione piped up.  
  
"This should be fun. I excelled in Potions at Dark Primary." Selena grinned. They skidded through the door just as Snape came out of his office. He glared at them but didn't say anything and allowed them to take the back two tables.  
  
"Today we will see how much you have forgotten over the summer. I want the potion on page one hundred and three done before the bell rings. And for a quiz one member of each group will have test it on themselves. Groups of four only. Begin."  
  
"Val read the directions, Angel arrange the ingredients and Catilia set the cauldron to boil." Selena was in her element.  
  
"Faeish Flight. Set the first three ingredients to steep for five minutes in on gallon of water. When orange add the last three. Stir five minutes and take off heat. Cool and bottle. Sounds easy."  
  
"Dragon scale (powdered), beetle eyes and a phoenix feather go first followed by…" Angel paused and looked at her twin, "followed by faerie wings (six should do), shadow dust and pixie dust."  
  
"Professor Snape, I refuse to complete this assignment. It's cruel." Selena announced as Snape came their way.  
  
"Miss le Therone what do you mean cruel? Faeish Flight gives the drinker the gift of flight."  
  
"I refuse to use faerie wings in anything."  
  
"Then you will fail. You will make the potion and you will test it on yourself. Oh and fifteen points from Gryffindor." He stalked away.  
  
"Yes sir." Selena refused to look up. Angel and Val each slid an arm around her shoulders to support her.  
  
"What's wrong? Why is Selena shaking? Snape yells at everyone its nothing personal." Harry said as he looked up from supervising Neville adding things to their cauldron.  
  
"She has been told by that overgrown bat that she has to drink this potion and she can't do it." Val explained while Hermione and Angel finished the potion and bottled it.  
  
"Why can't she?" Ginny asked as she sprinkled shadow dust into the cauldron.  
  
"Because she is Society… because of what she and all seven of us are. She will become very sick and she could die the minute it touches her lips."  
  
"Why? Gram used to sell potions with faerie wings in them to people all the time. They make some very strong potions. Don't they?"  
  
"No she was probably using faerie dust. It used to be a crime to kill faeries. But a hundred years ago it became legal to hunt them whether it is for slaves or for their potent parts. I can't tell you much more but lets just say this might kill her." Val muttered as he gave his fiancé a hug.  
  
Most of the class finished a few minutes later. Snape called one person from each group up to the front. Selena rose and glided up to the front of the dungeon. The vial containing the potion held tightly in her hand. There were four other students besides her standing up front. Draco Malfoy stood there with a vial of bright blue potion in his hand, Neville held one that was a pale blue, Selena's was also pale blue. The other two students had potions that were green.  
  
"Each of you should take a sip of the potion and if you have created it correctly should sprout a pair of dark blue wings on your back for five minutes." Snape grinned maliciously at Selena and Neville.  
  
* Val, Angel... I know how to beat this. I am not going to kill myself for his stupidity. * Draco popped his potion open and drank some. His face became pale and contorted with pain. Selena looked over at him and cursed. Snape looked confused and began to walk towards Draco.  
  
"Stop right there Professor Snape. You have no clue what has happened and anything you do could hurt him more than this already is." Selena closed her eyes and a vial of bright pink liquid appeared in her hand. She walked over to Draco. "Listen Draco I know that you don't trust me but you have to drink this. It will relieve the pain. Drink." Selena poured the potion into his waiting mouth.  
  
"Thank you." Draco whispered as he collapsed on the floor.  
  
"What do you think you are doing young lady?" Snape swooped down on Selena. "That's it I have had it with you. We are going to Dumbledor's office immediately. Class dismissed." Snape grabbed Selena's wrist and dragged her down the hallway. They arrived at the headmaster's office Snape muttered the password and hauled her up the staircase. "Headmaster, I want this student removed from Hogwarts immediately. She poisoned Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"I did not you almost killed him and me." Selena said in her defense.  
  
"What do you mean Miss le Therone? How was Professor Snape trying to kill you?" the Headmaster looked at the princess skeptically.  
  
"Did you know that today's potions assignment today included the use of Faerie Wings? I don't know if you understand how deadly that is." Selena paused. "We cannot eat of the bits of our own people. It is cannibalistic."  
  
"What do you mean cannibalistic. They are Faerie Wings. Bought and sold in Diagon Alley." Snape snapped at Selena.  
  
"You really have no clue about your own students do you sir." Selena glared at him for his ignorance. "I can't tell you. But I can show you." Selena touched her necklace and her disguise faded, Snape gasped, then she closed her eyes. Slowly she sprouted wings and turned a pale shade of blue. She opened her eyes and put a hand back to her necklace. Her disguise snapped back into place and her wings faded. Dumbledor smiled and professor Snape looked like a gapping codfish. "Now do you see what I mean?" Selena got up and left the room. Val was waiting outside.  
  
"You showed them didn't you?"  
  
"Yes Val. I showed them one of my other forms. Oh and he will be calling us to his office after dinner. We need to get to transfiguration. Lets go." Val and Selena materialized outside of the transfiguration room. The two entered holding hands and went to sit near the others.  
  
"Today we will begin a year of learning human transfiguration." Professor McGonagall began her lecture on the dangers of transfiguring oneself. The bell rang and she called out their homework. "Please read the first thirty pages and write an essay summarizing it. Two feet should do." The seven headed to lunch.  
  
Fred and George Weasley were waiting for them when they approached the Great Hall. "Helpful hint for lunch don't drink the pumpkin juice." The pair left smiling and they claimed their seats at the end of the table. They looked around as the food appeared. They began to eat thinking that the twins were just joking them. Suddenly half of the students in the hall had sprouted bright orange wings and were hovering three feet off the ground. Harry, Val and Ron fell off their seats because they were laughing so hard. The girls were struggling to hold back their laughter. Selena waved her fingers and all of the silverware got up from the plates and began to reenact wars. The forks were against the spoons and the knives were being used as guns and swords. Angel glared at a nearby bowl of fruit. The bananas shot out of their peels and the grapes fired themselves at random people. Val smiled at Selena and turned his eyes to a bowl of fruit sitting on the Slytherin table. Someone screamed as the bowl of fruit began to fire its contents at the people sitting at the table.  
  
"Okay now that the fruit has become bored I guess it is time for me to make my announcement." Dumbledor stood up from his place at the head table. "I would like to introduce our Head Boy and Head Girl for this year. This year's Head Girl may be new but she's a pro in leading people. Miss Selena le Therone. And this year's Head Boy is also new. Mr. Valerian Harding. If ever you need anything you can look to these to."  
  
Everyone got up and left for their afternoon lessons. They entered the Charms classroom to find Professor Flitwick sitting on top of a pile of books reading a book. The class passed uneventfully since they were reviewing the stuff they had learned last year. Selena, Angel and Val took notes in order to make sure they were caught up. Hermione read over her notes from last year before handing them to Val.  
  
"This should help you three get caught up. I have listed every charm we have done by the year and whether or not it appeared on the final for that year."  
  
"Thanks Catilia this should help us if they make us take the end of the year tests." Val said as the class began to pack up. The seven of them traipsed outside to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Hi Harry. Who are these three?" Hagrid asked as they approached.  
  
"These are the transfers. Selena and Angel le Therone and Valerian Harding."  
  
"Oh then there are four crates waiting for you behind my hut. May I ask what is in them?" Hagrid smiled through his beard.  
  
"Would you like to see them Hagrid? They are beauties." Angel asked as Val and Selena ran off towards the back of the hut. Hagrid nodded and the rest followed Selena and Val. Selena stood in front of three crates and Val stood beside the other one. "You guys need to build a paddock for them first before you can uncrate them. You don't them to get free and terrorize people do you?"  
  
"I have a paddock that is not being used anymore? Its quite large it should work for what ever you have in those crates." Hagrid said. They nodded and Hagrid led them to the paddock used for the horses from Beauxbatons last year. "Here you go. Now what are they?"  
  
"Well we have two level one magical horses, one level three magical horse and three Dire Wolves." Angel ticked off the animals on her fingers. Hermione gasped and pointed over Angel's shoulder. Everyone turned around and a loud pop sounded. Five crates appeared on the ground behind the hut. A second later four cages appeared above the crates. Selena left her crates and walked over to the others.  
  
"These are the rest of your Sorting presents. Lets get them into the paddock before we open them." Selena touched each one and they flew into the paddock. "Ginny this one is yours, Ron this is yours and Harry this is yours. Catilia those last two are for you. They are familia gifts. Go ahead open them." Ginny pressed her hand into an imprint on the crate and a side disappeared revealing a beautiful chestnut mare with a white star on not only her forehead but on her back a small cub tumbled out and landed next to Ginny's feet. Ron and Harry opened their crates and found their animals. Ron got a white stallion with reddish flame spots. Harry got a black stallion with a silver lightning bolt on his forehead. Together they took the covers off of the cages to reveal three exquisite phoenixes. Hermione unlocked her crates and out of one tumbled a Dire Wolf cub and a War Horse out of the other stepped a two-foot tall elf and a silver kitten with a black dot on its tail. Her cage also contained a phoenix.  
  
"Selena could we possibly use these animals for class. I think I've got the perfect lesson plans."  
  
"Sure Hagrid, but class is about to start. Don't you need to be over there? Bring the class over when you're ready." Hagrid left to find the class. A few minutes later he came back around the paddock leading the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years. The class surrounded the gates. Selena stood in the middle of the field with her riding habit on. "What are we studying first Hagrid?" she yelled from the middle of the field.  
  
"Well I was thinking we'd start with magical horses."  
  
"Okay, Starbright come here girl." Starbright galloped over to Selena's side and rested her head on Selena's shoulder.  
  
"Selena?" Hagrid asked. "Do you want to teach the class about your horse or should I?"  
  
"I'll do it Hagrid. First off does anybody know what this is?"  
  
"Me!" Angel shouted waving her hand around in the air. Angel knew exactly how her twin sister would react, but she felt like making her sister mad.  
  
"Angel, shut up. Now does anyone else know what a magical horse is?" Draco raised his hand leisurely Angel glared at him.  
  
"Like Blondie over there knows anything."  
  
"Actually Angel, I do know what magical horses are. To begin with there are three stages one magical horses, two war horses and three elemental horses. Magical horses also can help mages balance their powers." He answered returning Angel's glare.  
  
* Selena can I hit him? *  
  
* NO *  
  
* Can I run him over with a carriage? *  
  
* NO *  
  
* Can I create a strong wind and blow him away? *  
  
"NO Angel!" Selena yelled out loud. Angel bit her tongue to keep from laughing at her older sister while everyone stared.  
  
"Anything else you would like to enlighten us with Blondie?" Angel asked sweetly.  
  
"No that's about it." Draco replied.  
  
"Okay we're gonna split up into five groups next class so today you are going to learn the basics. I want each of you to try and approach Starbright here." No one moved not even Draco. "She won't bite." Still no one moved. "Fine I'll prove it to you. Catilia, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Draco Malfoy come here." Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny came out from behind a fence and walked over to Selena. Draco didn't move from his place behind the fence.  
  
"Draco's a baby… Draco's a baby. Is poor little baby scared of the big bad horse?" Angel teased as she walked away to go take care of Splash. Draco stepped closer to the gate and climbed over the fence.  
  
"Okay Ginny I want you to curtsy slightly to Starbright never losing eye contact once she agrees then you can put your hand on her shoulder and pet her." Ginny did as she was told and the whole class gasped as Starbright bowed her head and allowed Ginny to touch her. One by one the other three did the same leaving Draco to stand alone. Draco studied Starbright for a few seconds before stepping forward and bowing slightly. Starbright again bowed her head and then much to Selena's surprise lowered her front legs to the ground. "Mr. Malfoy, Starbright has given you permission to ride her. But I wouldn't try it just yet." Selena turned back to the class. "Now does anyone else want to try or do I have to call names?"  
  
The other female prefect that Selena hadn't known the day before walked forward.  
  
"May I try Selena?" she asked.  
  
"Sure what is your name?"  
  
"Oh I'm Lavender. Lavender Brown." Lavender walked forward and curtsied to Starbright. After a few seconds Starbright bowed her head and Lavender was allowed to pet her. Pavarti took confidence from her best friend and went next. Dean and Seamus followed suit and then dragged Neville up to Starbright. Blaise looked at her fellow Slytherins and walked over to Starbright with her head held high. She stopped in front of Selena and curtsied slightly.  
  
"Now why did you do that?" Selena asked wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Isn't it customary to ask of permission of the owner before approaching such a beautiful majestic creature?" Blaise said as she rose.  
  
"Well it was a custom that many people don't go by anymore. And yes you can pet Starbright." ~ Blaise, Blaise Zambini sounds Italian to me. She knows our customs like to back of her hand. I'll run a scan of her later. Oh great that awful girl and her best friend are trying to approach Starbright now. This should be fun. ~  
  
Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson pushed their way over to Starbright and curtsied awkwardly before almost toppling into a pile. ~ Starbright be nice and let them near you. ~ Starbright bowed her head and the two girls began to pet her.  
  
"Oh what a cute little horsy." Pansy said. "She's as harmless as a flubberworm."  
  
"My cats hairballs are more dangerous then she is." Millicent added dragging her nails across Starbright's back.  
  
Starbright had had enough with one quick movement Pansy and Millicent landed on their backs. Looking up both girls muttered all of two words. "Oh Shit." And that was exactly what they found themselves buried in.  
  
"Starbright. You are not supposed to fertilize people." Selena said as she regained the ability to speak. The laughter Starbright had caused was dieing down to a dull roar. "All fertilizer must go into the correct collection bins. Oh right there isn't much difference is there?" Starbright ambled away leaving the two girls under twin piles of manure. Pansy and Millicent struggled to stand up.  
  
"That evil horse. Wait till I tell my father. You'll be sorry." Pansy threatened while she glared at Selena who has smiling slightly at their predicament. Pansy and Millicent walked back to the castle to get changed before dinner.  
  
"Okay, I have decided the groups for the next few units. Now we have five level one horses that we can use. Group one is going to be Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle and Angel le Therone. Group two is Ronald Hearth, Dean Thomas, Vincent Crabbe and Morag MacDougal. Group three is Virginia Hearth, Catilia Granaldi, Lavender Brown and Millicent Bulstrode. Group four is Valerian Harding, Neville Longbottom and Pavarti Patil. Group five is Blaise Zambini, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and myself. Class is dismissed." Everyone left the paddock. Selena looked around and caught sight of a single person standing off to the side. Selena walked over to him.  
  
Draco stood on the far side of the paddock watching Starbright and Moonlight chase each other around the field.  
  
"Look at them run. They have no fears and no problems. They can just run and not have to worry about pleasing their parents or their grandparents."  
  
"Is this a conversation for one or can I join in?" Selena asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry I didn't think you would have stayed here. Dinner starts in a few minutes doesn't it?" Draco asked not taking his eyes off of the horses.  
  
"Yeah well I was on my way into the castle for dinner. You looked kind of lonely so I came over to talk."  
  
"Potter didn't escort you into the castle. Besides didn't he warn you not to talk to me? I'm Draco Malfoy the insanely annoying pureblood who loves to pick on mudbloods. I am not a very nice person."  
  
"Harry and Ron did tell me to stay away from the bouncing ferret boy but I told them that I would find to if you were a bad person on my own. I don't care for going by people's reputations."  
  
"You are different from your sister. After whatever happened in Potions she dragged me down to the Hospital wing after I came to. She was complaining about how stupid weakbloods were and how I could have gotten myself killed if you hadn't given me that potion. She also said something about not knowing my family's history and therefore dishonoring a whole generation of people. What did she mean by that?"  
  
"She was only trying to get you to the Hospital wing incase you relapsed. The weakblood she was complaining is most likely Snape and she is right you could have gotten yourself killed. Doesn't this school make you know your family tree?  
  
"No they stopped using pedigrees as teaching tools about a hundred years ago."  
  
"Well I can fix that. Meet me outside of the Library at nine twenty five tonight. I'll explain all later." Selena said with a smile.  
  
"Okay Miss le Therone I believe we need to get to dinner. Your sister and friends may be getting worried. Its getting dark and a lady such as yourself does not need to be out in the cold September night air." Draco said as he straightened out his robes. "I walk you back to the castle Miss le Therone." He offered her his arm.  
  
"Thank you and please call me Selena." She accepted his arm and they began to walk towards the castle.  
  
"Draco." He said suddenly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You can call me Draco." They kept walking and soon the Great Hall came into view over the side of the hill. Selena flicked her free hand at the doors and they opened. The Hall was deathly silent as the pair mad their way to the Gryffindor table. Draco pulled the empty chair away from the table on Val's left. Draco bowed slightly and took her hand Selena curtsied and he kissed her lightly on the hand. Selena sat down the pale blue skirt of her HAGS uniform swaying around her. Draco walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down near Blaise. With a rush the voices of all the students returned. The Gryffindors were asking questions of Selena while the rumor mill had already began to make up its own version of the tale.  
  
* Selena Daphne Athena Kima le Therone, what took you so long and what were you doing with ferret boy? *  
  
* Selena, darling, what happened? *  
  
* Nothing, We were talking merely talking. *  
  
"Before you four even ask Draco and I were talking in the pasture. Nothing more nothing less." Feeling somewhat dismissed everyone returned to their meals. A soft song was heard and suddenly Selena, Angel and Val stood. A phoenix flew through the Great Halls doors and hovered in front of the trio. There were two letters hanging from the phoenixes leg. One bore the HAGS seal and the other bore the word VASKAS in bright purple and orange letters. Selena grabbed the one from HAGS while Angel took the VASKAS one. Selena slipped the seal off of the scroll and unrolled it.  
  
Dear Quartet,  
  
Greetings. You have obviously settled into your new school and we wish you luck. We need you to make a suggestion to your new headmaster for us. With his permission we will accept twenty students for two semesters. You four will be our link to the school and will be conducting the tests to choose the students. Please choose wisely. You have two weeks. A full CSP on each candidate is due then. No more than thirty candidates please. The exchange will take place the day Christmas break begins at your school. The four students we have discussed earlier are already counted as four of the twenty.  
  
Good luck,  
  
Nicholas Haytn Headmaster of Hempstead Academy for Gifted Students.  
  
Selena passed the letter to the others and they all smiled.  
  
* We're going home!!!!!!!! *  
  
* I can see Antonio. *  
  
"Now students I do believe that it is time for you to all head up to your common rooms. May Selena and Angel le Therone, Valerian Harding and Draco Malfoy come to my office immediately." Dumbledor left and Draco approached the trio.  
  
"Do you know what this is about Selena?" Draco asked.  
  
"I have a feeling we are going to be discussing the Potions accident. I still say he was trying to kill us all."  
  
They walked on in silence. Val wrapped his arm possessively around Selena while Draco and Angel glared at each other. They reached the gargoyle and Selena muttered the password. They climbed slowly towards the door leading into the office and Draco knocked on the door. Dumbledor called them in and told them to sit.  
  
"Miss le Therone are you sure Mr. Malfoy is like you? Are you sure it would have killed him? Why are you not this worried about Marchioness Catilia, Mr. Potter or the Hearths?"  
  
"Sir, the professor had insisted that only one person per group have the potions tested on themselves. Neville Longbottom was unable to be hurt by the potion so in the group containing the Hearths and Mr. Potter I was able to convince him to test it. Mr. Malfoy's potion although it was supposed to be a light blue was shockingly electric blue and therefore it most likely would have hurt him only enough to be healed by the infirmary matron. I did not suspect that Mr. Malfoy was a member of the Society until he began to change. His face became pale and he looked like he was in pain. I knew it wasn't just from a slight problem in the potion. Oh by the way next time let the potion steep for the full five minutes. The dragon scales weren't fully diluted yet. Anyways, I had a potion made for me when we got the materials list. Since faerie wings were listed I had a case of Oracla made for me to keep incase any of the three of us got sick."  
  
"What is Oracla?" Albus asked looking tired.  
  
"Oracla can protect a member of the Society from anything deadly long enough for them to get to help. With faerie wings it will cure the person instantly if they are not completely Society. Draco has a single grandparent I think that is Society." Angel replied as if reading it from the dictionary.  
  
"So that's what the pink potion you gave me was." Draco said.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy you are dismissed. It is eight twenty. Goodnight."  
  
"As for you three. What was the letter you got tonight about?"  
  
"Thank you for reminding me." Selena fished it out of her bag. "Here you go." She handed him the scroll and he looked at it.  
  
"I am quite sorry could you please read this to me. The language escapes me."  
  
"Sorry it's in Empirical Italian. Headmaster Nicholas Haytn has asked that we do a full fledge exchange at Christmas. We have space available for twenty students and would like to draw from the population of Hogwarts. The transfers would have to be under the age of sixteen and below sixth year. He has left us to get the details worked out and have the student candidates chosen in two weeks time."  
  
"Let some of my students go to HAGS without even knowing anything about the school? You can choose you candidates but I would like to tour your school and the surrounding facilities and meet your Headmaster."  
  
"I'll arrange that with Headmistress de Maria tonight when we start class. I'll also make the announcement at breakfast tomorrow." The trio left after receiving Dumbledor's permission.  
  
The trio teleported into the common room and scared some first years that were about to sit on the sofas that they landed on. Angel pulled out her homework and worked on it. Val grabbed his packet from HAGS and opened it.  
  
"Val lets work on that stuff later. We have to finish the work we were assigned today. Just because HAGS has given us more work does not make it priority over the Hogwarts work."  
  
"Fine Angel. Besides you can help me with my Blurring Boundaries homework." Selena got up and walked over to their rooms. She opened the door and entered her room. She threw her robe onto her bed and opened her trunk. She grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders immediately she felt warm and snuggled in against the fur that lined the top. She fixed the clasp so that it clicked and she became invisible she teleported outside of the library. 


	8. Settling the Scales Part One

Major Trouble  
  
By: Hermonie and Selena Silvermoon  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaim: We do not own, I repeat do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Would we be writing fanfic if we did…. I, Selena Silvermoon, own Hempstead, the le Therone family, the Hardings, the Hearths, the Granaldis, and the Kasmirs. AS well as any characters that you do not recognize and the torture I have put Mrs. Rowling's poor creations through.  
  
Now on with the story…  
  
1.1.1 Chapter Eight: Setting the Scales Part One  
  
Draco stood against the doors reading a book. ~ Where is she? I wonder what she actually wanted? Maybe she'll tell me about this society and I can go back to hating the Gryffindors. They are all so damn happy. They all have the perfect little lives. Harry Potter is famous and is more than likely treated like royalty. Miss know-it-all Granger is the top of the class in every class. Weasely is the chess master or so some stupid third year was telling the first years in Ravenclaw. The Weasely are one of the poorest families in the school but they are happy. They all care about each other. All my family cares about is the Dark Lord. Where is she? ~  
  
"I'm right here Draco. No need to fret. And no you cannot go back to hating the Gryffindors after we talk. Come on lets go find somewhere where we can talk without being overheard." Selena led him into a nearby classroom and locked the door. "Draco do you want to know about your family? If you don't I can still get you into the Academy but you will have to come to grip with your family history good and bad. Are you ready to see the truth?"  
  
"Sure why not I have nothing to loose. My life is already set. My parents have arranged everything. Show me my family secrets."  
  
"I warned you. Draco Malfoy Pedigree post 1350." A scroll like the one before appeared in her hands. "No matter what this scroll says you are going to get a surprise in the morning. Are you ready Draco?"  
  
"Yes, it can't be that bad can it?"  
  
"Whatever it is you will know who your family really is and you will have to act accordingly. Oh and you will be brought back to HAGS with me soon. Now read it."  
  
Draco unrolled the scroll and looked down at the bottom of the page. He ran his name down a branch until he found his. "Draco Gregorio Michael Malfoy Hearth. Hearth where have I heard that name before?" Draco thought for a moment and looked at Selena. "You said the name the earlier today and the Weaselette said it this morning. So what does that mean?"  
  
"Well Draco it confirms that you are in fact Society because you have four Society names. It also means that you have living Society members that would like to meet you. Surnames are taken from the higher-ranking family. In your case the Hearths are very high ranking and the Malfoys aren't Society members and therefore don't count. Draco would you like to go meet some of your family later?"  
  
"I'll think about it. I gotta go." Draco opened the door and left. He raced back to the Slytherin common room. Draco walked up to his room to find his three roommates already fast asleep. He climbed into his bed and yanked the green velvet hangings closed. ~ Now what else is on this family tree? ~ Draco begun tracing his branch back towards the center and crossed over a few names that surprised him. ~ The Gryffindors, the Slytherins, the Hearths, The Potters and the le Therones. Cool. Look at these ranks. Always knew my family was better than the Weasleys. ~ The clock in the corner chimed the half hour and Draco blew out his candle and put the scroll into his bag.  
  
****************  
  
Selena pulled her cloak back over her shoulders and teleported back into her room. She slid her cloak on to the hanger in her wardrobe. Selena grabbed her packet of papers from HAGS and walked into their little sitting room. Val and Angel were heading out of their rooms and Hermione sat with Ron, Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Where were you Princepessa?" Val asked as he saw his fiance enter the room.  
  
"I was in my room. Where else would I be?"  
  
"Wrong we checked in there. We were worried until Harry brought us an ingenious little invention of Lord Jameson's. A certain map that will show members of Society as long as they have used magic in the last fifteen minutes. You just happeen to appear in one of the empty classrooms near the library. Now what were you doing in there and to make things more interesting what was ferret bot doing in there with you?" Angel smiled at her older sister knowing that she was trapped.  
  
"I do not have to answere your questions. I am Princepessa not some common harlot."Selena's said as her normally green eyes flashed blue. "How could you two question my integretity? Angel you are my twin, Val you are my fiance, couldn't you two find a shred of belief within you to not question my judgement and my actions? I have honor, dignity and self- respect. Val I love you. Angel you, both of you actually, should know me better."  
  
"Selena I know you are not a harlot and I do trust your judgment. I just don't trust that Malfoy boy he's got a weird aura. There is something he is not telling us. I know you love me. I know you have more dignity, honor and self-respect than to do something to jeopardize your reputation."  
  
"Val, believe me please just trust my instincts on him. Draco is not as bad as he seems. He is the product of a bad up bringing. And yes he does have secrets some he knows and others are unknown to them but they will come out in due time."  
  
"Okay let's do our homework for HAGS." Hermione said as she slipped her package out of her bag. She undid the clasp that held the canvas bag closed and pulled out a laptop, a box of disks and a typed sheet of paper. "Okay this is an outline of today's assignments. I guess we are starting out in first year and speeding through till sixth year."  
  
"Today we have HoFW, Rank, HoG, Govrng, Magick, and Fitng. Six classes a day! That's got to be hard. Which should we do first?" Ginny asked as she looked at the outline and her multi colored disks.  
  
"Okay let's start you four out with something easy. Rank. You are going to be doing a week's worth of assignments at once. There is a spell that we are going to teach you first that should help. I guess you can use your wands for this since you can't do wandless work yet. Catilia you can so no wand. Now say 'Ingrandito Apprendere'. The spell will speed up your learning ability. And now for the book lessons. Follow the directions on the outline. If you have any questions you can either ask Val, Angel or myself. Catilia did you cover this when you were studying on your own?"  
  
"Yes, Grandmamma must have told this to Headmistress because my packet is different than everyone else's. By the way could you help me with this?"  
  
"Sure what are you working on? Angel could you and Val help Ron and Harry they look confused." Selena leaned over Hermione's bookwork. "You are coming at it from the wrong angle. To work with the Governing Studies Disk you need to work from the point of view of a noble or an heir. You are taking it as a student does. At face value. Think it through as if the lives of everyone around you depend on you making the best decision and then try writing your essay. Headmaster Hatyn teaches this class and since this is a semester essay test you have to sound like you are part of the nobility and part of a ruling family. It teaches us to see things from other points of view."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione finished her essay and opened the rest of her files to reveal that only two of her other teachers had assigned homework and the rest had just given her reading and taking notes.  
  
Selena took notes on her assignments from her two history classes. ~ Cuppins and Hallows went slack on me today. Each only assigned me a single page essay. Highcroft on the other hand wants a fully thought out and planned essay on the pros and cons of my station in life. Aunt Zinnia just wants us to do some simple spells and by the end of our time hear she wants an essay describing the differences and similarities between wandless and wand magic. The only hard part is having to practice my fighting skills. I guess I will wait for Angel to finish so that we can spar. ~ Selena finished her essays and took some notes on the noticeable differences for Magick class. Angel and Val finished quickly after her and they slipped their homework disks back into the canvas bags. Hermione and the Ginny were done and cleaning up their belongings. Ron and Harry finally finished fifteen minutes after everyone else.  
  
"Put all of the disks marked Work and put them back into the canvas bag. Each teacher will take their assignments out when they arrive there in a few minutes. If we send them out now we will get a return phoenix with our work for tomorrow at breakfast. Okay everyone off to bed. You will be having some changes in your daily life in the morning. Good night all." Val said as he showed them how to seal the bags with their own seals. Ron, Harry and Ginny disappeared into their new rooms and went to sleep. Hermione and Angel said good night to the other two and then disappeared into their rooms and with a slight click they both locked their doors.  
  
"Val, he's one of us."  
  
"Who is baby?"  
  
"Draco. I called forth a pedigree on him. The only problem is that it has him as being a Hearth. Which means that his mother's parents or at least one of them was a member of Society. He is related to Ron and Ginny. The problem is that they hate each other. If you and Angel cannot get over your dislike for the boy how can we convince the others to trust him enough to let him and the Zambini girl move in here?"  
  
"Okay, I'll be nice to the boy. Now how many people are we going to take back with us after Christmas?"  
  
"Well Ron, Ginny, Harry, Catilia are absolute. Draco and Blaise are also on the list. Fred and George are going to be returning with the rest of the Hearth clan this summer right before our coming out party and the public announcement of our marriage."  
  
"So that leaves us with how many people to use as transfers?"  
  
"Fourteen transfers from Hogwarts based on our criteria. How are we going to test the students?"  
  
"We will figure that out in the morning. Goodnight Beautiful." Val gave Selena a hug and kissed her.  
  
"Goodnight Beloved." Selena opened the door to her room and walked through.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next morning Kali and Ques woke up everyone. The pair of elves was surprised when they entered Hermione's room to find another elf in there doing Hermione's hair.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in Marchioness Catilia's room?" Kali asked.  
  
"Oh I am sorry for not introducing myself before now. I am Apple, Apple Blossom. Catilia's Great grandmother sent me here to help Catilia adjust to a more suitable life. I do not mean to intrude upon your work. I will be attending to her needs from now on."  
  
"Very well we will leave you to your work." Ques said as he pulled Kali out of the room.  
  
Soon everyone was awake, dressed and outside exercising and sparing. After Angel had tired out Ron, Harry and Ginny and the other three were starting to break a sweat she decided to end the training session. Everyone headed back inside and got dressed for school. The night before each had decided to wear their HAGS uniforms under their Hogwarts robes in order to make them look different and recognizable. The girls sported skirts that swirled to their ankles and white tank tops that clung to everything they had. The guys wore dress pants and white tee shirts. A small crest appeared on the back of their Hogwarts robes. Together the seven of them walked down to the Great Hall. When they got there Hermione flicked her hand at it and the doors swung forward and they entered. The mail arrived carrying their assignments and letters for the twins and Val from home. Hermione received a few letters from not only her younger sisters but also from Adam who had moved to Night Harbor.  
  
Dear Catilia,  
  
How are you doing at Hogwarts? I am having so much fun  
  
at Hempstead. Grandmamma has been helping me to adjust to  
  
being here. I moved into the school the day after I got here. HAGS  
  
is awesome. The building is huge; they have pools and gardens. It  
  
looks like a giant villa nothing at all like a school. I have been  
  
sorted into Genesis. They have four houses like they do at Hogwarts.  
  
They are Genesis, Hope, Temperance and Bliss. Temperance is  
  
kind of an oxymoron. They are like the Slytherins at your school.  
  
Anyways I can't wait till you get here. It was just announced that  
  
We are excepting transfers from Hogwarts for the first time since the  
  
Islands were formed. Well I have to go they just called lights out. I  
  
will write more later. Love you sis, Adam Carson Gregory Granaldi  
  
"So how are we going to select the other fourteen transfers? Someone give me an idea." Selena said as she signed a stack of papers and handed them back to the silver phoenix in front of her.  
  
"Well you could quiz them on things they will need to know to attend HAGS as well as things they need to know about the Society in general." Ginny said as the food appeared on her plate.  
  
"Good idea Gin. Angel how about you make the announcement."  
  
* Headmaster may I make my announcement now? *  
  
"I believe that it is time for morning announcement times. Miss le Therone if you please." Dumbledor stood and addressed the Great Hall.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster. Good morning staff and students. For those of you who do not know me I am Angel le Therone and I am a transfer from Hempstead Academy for Gifted Students commonly known as HAGS. HAGS would like to offer twenty lucky students the opportunity to be one of the first transfer students to attend HAGS in its one thousand six hundred year history. To be considered three will be a series of tests given. All scores will be combined and the highest will be invited to attend. The program is open to any student under sixth year not including sixth year. Their will be a sign up sheet posted outside of the Great Hall after dinner and a poster in your common room announcing the dates, times and subjects of the tests. Thank you." Angel sat down and the seven finished breakfast.  
  
"What do we have first today?" Ron asked as he stood up.  
  
"Well today we have Herbology followed by History, Defense, and you have to suffer through Divination." Hermione said as she pulled her schedule out of a pocket in her robe. "Well lets get going. We are in Greenhouse two today."  
  
Professor Sprout had them replanting some plants that had been destroyed over the summer vacation during a violent storm. When they were dismissed, filthy but laughing hysterically because Neville had splashed some dirty water on Pavarti and she had screamed, they trekked into the castle and climbed through the mass of people in the hall to the History classroom. There was a surprise waiting for them when they arrived in the classroom.  
  
Old Professor Binns was missing. There was a note on the door that said to go to the library. Ron, Harry and Ginny began to run. They knew that they couldn't get to the library before the bell rang. The others vanished from the corridor leaving everyone around them standing confused. The Gryffindors arrived in front of the library panting and struggling to make it into their seats as the bell rang. The Ravenclaws were already inside sitting at a few of the tables that were arranged in rows in a corner. Everyone looked around as the bell rang and once again professor Binns was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the doors blew open and in floated professor Binns looking tired, if that was possible for a ghost, he approached the group of students.  
  
"This year I have decided to teach you about the Ancients. Does anyone know who or what the Ancients were?" as always Hermione's hand was the first to go up. "Miss Granger."  
  
"The Ancients were a late civilization that is said to have died around the fourteen hundreds. The Ancients were the first completely magical civilization. They also went far in the fields of genetic crossbreeding and the development of wandless magic."  
  
"That is correct except for the part where you said that they were said to have died out. The Ancients are long gone. No one has heard from them since the end of the fourteen hundreds. Now I want all of you to read the first five pages of your new books and then I will give you some information that the book doesn't cover." Professor Binns floated over to where Madam Pince was standing off to the side and had a hushed conversation with her.  
  
~ Hey this stuff is talking about the Ancients being from Magical Italy. Isn't that where the Society is from? ~ Harry thought as he read.  
  
"Yes, Harry, the Society is from Magical Italy. Why do you ask?" Angel said as she stared out one of the windows.  
  
"Angel, I didn't say anything. I was thinking that you guys were the Ancients when you answered my thoughts."  
  
"Do you see what happens when I don't get enough to eat? I get grumpy and can't keep my powers under control." Angel grumbled and returned to starring out the window into the suddenly darkening sky.  
  
"Angel, we just ate breakfast how in the world you hungry?" Dean looked up from his book. For once most of the class was awake.  
  
"You wouldn't understand Dean. Things are different at HAGS. Way different." Angel turned to her sister. "You are okay right? Not feeling hungry? Faint? Tired?"  
  
"Ang, I am fine it is yourself you should be worried about. When was the last time you fed yourself?" Selena asked as she picked up her book and a quill to take notes.  
  
"Toni made me eat before he let me leave his villa but not since then. Same as you and Val." Angel switched from English to Italian. "Besides if anyone should be fiending it's the others not me. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Catilia have never been hunting nor do they have the power that they need to be trying to excess their Society powers." Angel said looking at the others that were hunched over their books. Ron was struggling to stay awake and Harry was talking to Ginny while staring at his book. "I feel sorry for them when the fiending hits. Do you remember the morning of our first time hunting? We were going crazy with the pain and you passed out. Calista just sat there and laughed saying she had never fainted."  
  
"Was your sister Calista really that mean?" Hermione stopped pretending to take notes and asked the girls in Latin. Angel and Selena snapped their heads up and looked at Hermione. "I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation. Your Italian just caught my ears. I don't know why. I never learned any languages."  
  
"Catilia we need to explain some things to you tonight. Angel what's wrong?" Selena said.  
  
"Nothing…" Angel collapsed in her chair her head rolling to one side. Suddenly she sat up and looked around the room. Angel's eyes turned silver and her front two canines extended. Selena jumped back knocking into Val who had just finished taking notes. Val looked startled at Angel's face and also backed up. Ron and Harry edged closer to Angel trying to find out what was wrong.  
  
"Get back you morons she doesn't know you." Harry and Ron jumped away because Selena sounded just a bit agitated both boys were confused. "Catilia we are going to have to jump your training up a level. I will tell you the reasons behind all of this later just listen. We need to get Angel out of here before she attacks one of the other students. Now she has vamped out so we need to do the same thing in order to get her out of here safely. Do feel a wave of power rising inside of you? The only thing you have to do is let that wave go. You will feel really strange for a few seconds but it will pass. You are going to turn into a vampire but I will help you keep yourself under control. Here goes nothing." Selena and Val allowed their fangs to grow and indent their bottom lips while Hermione looked like she was concentrating very hard on something. Suddenly her canines lengthened till they showed when she smiled.  
  
The three of them surrounded Angel and led her out of the library and down the hall. Professor Dumbledor was walking down the hallway and spotted the four of them.  
  
"What are you four up to?" Angel just looked at him licked her lips.  
  
"Angel is hungry." Val latched on to Angel's left arm while Selena grabbed her right one and Hermione pulled a chair away from Dumbledor's desk and pushed Angel into it.  
  
"The school forgot to send us our breakfast and so she is fiending. Val and I have another day before we start. Ron, Ginny, Harry and Catilia will be by dinner tonight because they have been using their powers to do their homework and have no sustenance to back it up."  
  
"Why does Hempstead have to send you special food?"  
  
"Catilia show him while I sedate my twin. Val catch me." A blue haze formed around Angel and Selena then it rushed into Selena's body and left both girls unconscious. Selena's body crumbled and Val caught her and sat her down in a chair. Hermione looked at Dumbledor and grinned. He stumbled backwards and fell into his chair causing Fawkes to take to the air as the falling Headmaster jarred his stand.  
  
"What has happened to you Miss Granger? Who bit you? When did it happen? And what is wrong with her?"  
  
"First off Catilia is fine, no one bit her and she changed just a few minutes ago. Angel is just fiending for blood and Selena used one of the powers of twins to take Angel's bloodthirstiness from her, which knocked both girls out. When Angel comes around she won't remember changing in the middle of class and Selena will need to be on liquids for a while because she will need to recharge her blood. The school normally supplies the whole of the student body with blood every morning. Everyone in the Society needs at least one glass a day. It helps us remain immortal. Much like the stone Harry found in his first year." Val, Selena and Angel's bracelets glowed orange for a second before a pale gold beam shot out of each and began to create a small tornado in the center of Professor Dumbledor's office. The swirling lights combined and Headmistress de Maria, Headmaster Nicholas Hatyn and Mistress Carnelian stepped into the office.  
  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves Headmaster Dumbledor. I am Headmistress Lilee de Maria of Hempstead, this is Headmaster Nicholas Hatyn also of Hempstead and lastly this is Mistress Circe Carnelian our hospital matron. We have come to check up on our students and see if any arrangements need to be made before the exchange." Headmistress de Maria spoke softly but it drew the attention of everyone in the room. She waved her hand at the twins and they awoke seemingly fine except for they still had their fangs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay we have finally finished enough of chapter eight. We decided to post it in two parts so enjoy. We'll put the next part up if we receive three reviews on this part. 


	9. Setting the Scales Part Two

Major Trouble  
  
By: Hermonie and Selena Silvermoon  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaim: We do not own, I repeat do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Would we be writing fanfic if we did…. I, Selena Silvermoon, own Hempstead, the le Therone family, the Hardings, the Hearths, the Granaldis, and the Kasmirs. AS well as any characters that you do not recognize and the torture I have put Mrs. Rowling's poor creations through.  
  
Now on with the story…  
  
1.1.1 Chapter Eight: Setting the Scales Part Two  
  
"We warned you three about showing unneeded sides of the Society to students and professors of this school. You shall each spend one week mucking stalls for your disobedience." Headmaster Hatyn said as he caught sight of their fangs and glowing eyes.  
  
"Headmaster we had no choice. For some reason the phoenixes did not deliver our needed food items this morning and that left us fiending. You always told us in our briefings that HAGS would supply us with what we needed as not to cause things like this to happen. Angel passed out in the middle of History of Magic and when she snapped out of it she had vamped. We are entirely sorry sir. We just felt the need to get her away from the innocent witches and wizards in there but in order for us to go near her without the threat of getting hurt we also vamped." Val retorted.  
  
"Oh my let me see the girl." Mistress Carnelian swooped down on Angel. She quickly examined Angel and stood up. "This girl will not be changing till tomorrow morning."  
  
"That's because Selena sedated her and took all of the energy into her Mistress Carnelian that is why Angel is fine." Hermione came out from in the shadows.  
  
"How are the Hearths and Mister Gryffindor doing? Have the experienced the need for their first hunt yet?" Headmistress de Maria asked.  
  
"Not yet Madame but in all actuality they should be fiending by dinner tonight because they have been using their powers whether they know it or not. And Miss Granaldi here will be in about fifteen minutes since she has already vamped." Selena stood rather shakily.  
  
Mistress Carnelian closed her eyes and muttered something. Seven sealed silver goblets appeared in front of her on Dumbledor's desk. She handed one to each of the students and then turned to Dumbledor.  
  
"Sir I need the others in order to keep them from vamping like Miss le Therone did earlier."  
  
"No problem." Albus walked over to his fireplace. "Madame Pince could you please send Harry Potter, Virginia Weasley and Ronald Weasley. Go ahead and send them through this fire since it is open." Harry, Ginny and Ron stepped out of the fire and glanced around. They were startled to see the Headmistress and Headmaster as well as Mistress Carnelian standing in Dumbledor's office. ~ Bow, now before they realize that you have no manners. ~ Val told the trio telepathically. All three paid their respects to the three visiting HAGS officials. Mistress Carnelian handed each one a goblet.  
  
"Drink all of it now." Was all she said.  
  
The three drank it and set down the goblets. Suddenly a white haze filled the room. The haze swirled around the Society members. When the haze faded Angel, Selena, Val and Hermione's disguises faded and they were returned to their rightful images. Val's hair had turned red at the ends and lengthened to about his ears while his eyes flashed emerald green while the blue faded. Angel had grown two inches, her eyes had small gold stars form in them and gold and green streaks filtered through her hair. Selena's eyes had changed from blue to a misty green with small brown stars in them and her blonde hair had turned a rusty brown with purple and silver streaks. Hermione's bushy brown hair faded to waist length blonde hair with pale purple hi-lights she grew till she was five and a half feet tall and her eyes turned green with little yellow stars in them.  
  
A surprise rested in the forms of Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry had grown till he stood at six foot tall; his hair had lengthened till it reached his chin, the ends looked like someone had dipped them in blood, his emerald eyes now had a gray mist in them like an angry cloud waiting to shock them all, his tan darkened and his overworked body took on the muscles that his disguise had denied him from having. Ron grew till he reached six foot three, his red hair became darker with the addition of white hi-lights and his eyes turned purple and orange. Ginny had the most drastic change out of all of them. Ginny's red hair faded till it was strawberry blonde with dark red and copper hi-lights her height stayed at five foot six whereas her eyes turned yellow with a red star in each. Suddenly the misty haze returned and outlined sixteen people of varying heights and ages. It was clear who three of them were.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown, and Blaise Zambini. Everyone that is outlined have been chosen by the mists to represent Hogwarts at Hempstead. When everyone has signed up tonight those names will turn blue and the only thing we have to do is make sure they pass the entrance tests. Now Headmistress and Headmaster how do you suggest we test them?" Ginny said after she found her voice.  
  
"What kind of tests had you planed on giving them?" Headmaster Hatyn asked.  
  
"We were thinking about quizzing them of Magical History, Magical Creatures and sports that gives us three tests and for a final qualifying round we could use something like an obstacle course that is set up to test their ability to handle situations that may arise I real life. If those are to you liking we will announce them at lunch."  
  
"Well Mr. Hearth those are to our liking. Now Sir Dumbledor is there anything you would like to know. You surely must not like the idea of your students disappearing off to another school without you knowing anything about it." Headmistress de Maria asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes there is something that you and your school could do for me. I would like to see your school and meet your staff before my students leave here. Could that be arranged?"  
  
"Of course it can be arranged. We are having a ball tonight you can accompany the students home if you wish. You should enjoy the Embassy ball. It is going to be both Magical and Innocent. The leaders from sixty magical countries and seventy-five innocent countries will be attending. I do believe that your Minister of Magic is representing England along with a Mr. Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Headmistress de Maria may I interrupt you for a second."  
  
"Not now Selena."  
  
"Headmistress as the heir to the thrown I demand to say a word to you right now."  
  
"Selena le Therone you are not supposed to pull rank on your teachers what would your mother think?"  
  
"She would thank me for keeping an official dark wizard off of the island. Mr. Malfoy is the son of Marianna Celeste Malfoy Hearth when she left on Quartet she married a Dark Wizard and subsequently all of her children have been as Dark Arts prone as she was when she was in school. Please do not allow him to attend. His son Draco, one of our transfers, will vouch that his father is into the Dark Arts and is working for their Lord Voldermort. Voldermort is a Dark Wizard that rivals Lord Kremor." Selena said as her eyes changed to a shocking color of blue.  
  
"Thank you Miss le Therone you might have just saved us the trouble of having to kill him. I will inform the Minister that Albus Dumbledor instead of Mr. Malfoy will accompany him." Headmaster Hatyn turned back to Dumbledor. "Well we must be going."  
  
"Please stay for lunch the classes have just ended. You could have a tour of our school."  
  
"That would be lovely Albus. I am quite sure that some of the students wouldn't mind giving us a tour after lunch before returning to their afternoon lessons." Headmistress de Maria said smiling at her students.  
  
"Very well, if you wouldn't mind following me the children will go to their dorms and then come down to lunch." A bell sounded and the students were all heading to the Great Hall. Everyone followed Headmaster Dumbledor from his office where the students turned to run to their common room and the HAGS Professors followed Dumbledor. The seven Gryffindors threw their stuff onto their beds and grabbed their DADA books and everyone but Hermione grabbed their divination books. Kali, Ques and Apple appeared and began to put away everyone's belongings. They left and arrived two minutes later outside of the Great Hall. Dumbledor stood outside the door with a professor, the three HAGS representatives.  
  
"Ah, there you seven are. Selena, Val, Angel would you three like to escort and introduce your Professors into the Hall?"  
  
"With pleasure Headmaster Dumbledor. But first we need to do something." Angel answered as she closed her eyes. Her Hogwarts robe melted away to reveal a simple HAGS uniform. The uniform began to shift into a full-length blood red dress with a plunging neckline and rubies sewn into the trim. Selena changed her uniform into a dress like Angel except for hers was a sapphire blue with moonstones strewn across the fabric. Val took their lead and changed into a tux. They tried to activate their disguises and failed. Hermione tried hers as well only to be met buy the same results. Nothing. All seven turned to their Professors confused. "Headmaster why can't we change back into our disguises?"  
  
"That white haze must have done something. You seven will just have to deal without disguises. Now who besides me is starving?" Mistress Carnelian answered.  
  
"The Headmaster and I will escort each other. Angel you will escort Mistress Carnelian and Val you will escort the Princess. Now lead on Professor when you introduce us we shall enter." Headmistress de Maria said. Albus and the other professor entered the Hall and walked up to the front.  
  
~ Ginny, Ron, Harry and Catilia take off your Hogwarts robs. You are going to be entering as HAGS students so you need to dress the part. Just follow our lead. It's a whole big etiquette thing for meals. ~ Val thought to the others. ~ Here goes nothing. ~  
  
"Students we have a few special guests. First off we have our new Defense Against Dark Arts professor. Mr. Remus Lupin. His classes will be taught outside on the Quidditch pitch until he tells you otherwise. And for our other guests. You all know about our exchange with Hempstead Academy for Gifted Students. We are very pleased to have their Headmistress, Headmaster and Mistress of the Infirmary. Please show them the utmost respect for their term here." Hermione stepped out from the group in the corridor and walked up to the front of the Great Hall. All eyes were on her as she began to speak.  
  
"Please welcome Headmistress Lilee de Maria escorted by Headmaster Nicholas Hatyn, Mistress Circe Carnelian escorted by Princess Angel Persephone Ashelia Rea le Therone and Crown Princepessa Selena Daphne Athena Kima le Therone escorted by Lord Regent Valerian Harding. I would like to also introduce you to HAGS students that are among the Hogwarts student body Ronald Hearth, Virginia Hearth, Harold Gryffindor, and myself Catilia Granaldi. Thank you." The Headmaster and Headmistress walked up to the Teachers table with Mistress Carnelian. The students stood and clapped while the seven HAGS students walked to the front of the room and paid their respects to the teachers and then returned to their seats. All around them they could hear catcalls and a few whispered comments about the HAGS students.  
  
* Hey you guys listen to this. * Val projected the conversation into their minds.  
  
"Man they don't make them that way at Hogwarts."  
  
"What am I chopped liver?"  
  
"Compared to those two Gryffindors yes you are lower than chopped liver."  
  
"Why you insufferable pig."  
  
"No I am Draco Malfoy and you are Pansy Parkinson who deserved to have that horse fertilize you."  
  
"Draco come sit with me."  
  
"Coming Blaise. At least some Slytherins have manners and decency."  
  
* Isn't that sweet Pansy finally got what was coming to her? And Draco is sticking up for two Gryffindors. What has happened here? *  
  
* Selena did you have something to do with this? You aren't supposed to mess with people's minds or their free will. *  
  
* I did nothing of the sort. Oh and by the way all of you. * Everyone's eyes turned towards her. * I want you guys to be nice to Blaise and Draco. I am having them moved into our dorm by tonight. Ginny, Ron, I have something to talk to you about as well tonight. Now I have a few people to go make drool. You don't mind right Val. *  
  
"Go ahead baby. Just no petting. I love watching you work." Selena stood up and sauntered over to the Slytherin table and approached Draco. ~ Great every eye in the whole Hall has to be on me at the moment doesn't it. I wish they would find something else to watch. ~  
  
~Why is Selena coming over here? Shouldn't she be with the other Gryffindors? Why are they all sitting over there as cool as cucumbers just watching. Like everyone else in the Great Hall. ~ Draco thought as Selena approached him.  
  
"Draco, Blaise, how are you two this afternoon?" She smiled and Draco and Blaise made room for her between them at the end of the table.  
  
"We're fine thank you, Princepessa isn't it." Blaise said as she, for the first time since she was little, smiled.  
  
"Yes, my real name is Princepessa Selena le Therone Night Harbor Royal Family."  
  
"My grandmother used to talk about a place called Night harbor before she died. She used to tell my dad stories about the magic and the riches of the Society."  
  
"The very same place."  
  
"How come everyone including our textbooks says that they died out?" Blaise asked as she ate some of her soup.  
  
"Are you two going to sign up for the exchange to HAGS? We would love to have you come to our school."  
  
"We are. We were discussing this earlier. Anything else Princepessa you are causing quite a stir?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh yes. Could you two please meet me outside of the Library after dinner?" They both nodded that they would be there. "Great see you later." She walked away and retuned to her seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"So how did it go? Are they going to join us?"  
  
"They agreed to meet me and me alone outside the library tonight after dinner. I will tell both of them the truth and offer them places in the septet. You know that is all that I can do. They have to accept their histories on their own and it won't help if the Gryffindors in general won't accept them as one of us." Selena said Gryffindors really loud. Suddenly the whole of Gryffindor was talking and pretending that they hadn't been listening to every word. People started leaving to go to class.  
  
"Well do you five want to help us escort the Headmistress and Headmaster around the building?"  
  
"Nah we are going to go to DADA. See you outside when you are done." Hermione dragged the other three out of the Great Hall and down the front steps to the pitch.  
  
Val, Selena and Angel approached the Head Table. Selena and Angel curtsied to the teachers while Val bowed.  
  
"We are here to escort you around the castle." Val said. Headmaster Hatyn, Headmistress de Maria, Mistress Carnelian, and Headmaster Dumbledor stood up.  
  
"If you don't mind I would like to accompany you. Maybe you would have some suggestions on how to spice up Hogwarts."  
  
"Of course Headmaster Dumbledor as it is your school. You three can dress down if you want to seeing as if you will need to be in full regalia tonight."  
  
"Thank you Mistress Carnelian." The three answered together. They changed into their regular uniforms and continued on down the deserted halls. They toured the castle from the highest tower to the deepest dungeon for about two uninterrupted hours. A bell rang and the halls filled with students going in every which direction. Another bell rang and once again the halls were deserted. As they walked Angel made a mental map of the castle that she could place in her pensieve later when she was alone. They arrived at the gargoyle guarding Dumbledor's office. "Headmaster, Headmistress, Mistress Carnelian we take our leave and shall return an hour after dinner to escort you to the Ball. Headmistress please allow for a seven-student delegation from Hogwarts. They shall remain with us at all times; the seven students are a few of the transfers that have already been selected. We will make sure that they are dressed correctly. Mistress Carnelian we will be needing three more goblets in order to insure that we don't have a mistake like this mornings at the Ball. That would embarrass not only the school but the throne as well." Selena said.  
  
"In your chamber girls. Now how many students do you have left to choose?" Headmaster Hatyn asked.  
  
"Thirteen sir. We will have them selected by Saturday next." Angel answered.  
  
"Acceptable. Good day students till the Ball." Headmaster Hatyn said as the three HAGS professors followed Dumbledor to his office. Val, Angel and Selena materialized to the Divination tower. They climbed the ladder to the musty classroom where Sybil Trelawney haunted and terrorized her students.  
  
"The spirits have informed me that you are Selena le Therone, Angel le Therone and Valerian Harding. Take a seat with Mister Potter. Now we will begin our lessons on predictions. Predictions must be taken very seriously. When Fate decides she wants to tell you your destiny it because its set in stone. So I want each of you to meditate and open you mind up to any thoughts that may appear. Use one of these quills and tell it your name, age and the date. The quill records all that you say while in your trance." She led them through breathing and relaxing exercises. When she woke everyone up they began to look at their papers. "Now I want an essay due on three of your predictions. Class dismissed." Everyone left the stuffy room in a hurry. Hermione met the six in the common room.  
  
"How about we do our HAGS work now so that we can relax tonight?" Ginny said as she pulled the canvas bag out of her school bag.  
  
"Since its Friday it electives day. You need to take a test to what classes you have to take. So have fun. Does anyone else have free time this afternoon? You are going to need twenty uninterrupted minutes to take the aptitude test."  
  
"Yeah the first years have flying lessons, second and fourth years are taking double lessons and the third and sixth years are taking elective while the seventh years are in a study period for the NEWTS." Hermione barely looked up from her computer as she answered. Twenty minutes later a blue screen appeared over the sofa where Angel was sitting. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny walked over to it. Angel grabbed the screen from the air and pulled it into her lap.  
  
"Okay, lets see. Catilia Granaldi: English (1-5) Master, Heredity (1- 2) Advanced, Science (4-5) Advanced, and History (1-3) Standard. Virginia Hearth: English (1-5) Master, Heredity (1-2) Standard, Science (4-5) Advanced, and History (1-3) Master. Ronald Hearth: English (1-5) Advanced, Heredity (1-2) Standard, Science (4-5) Standard, and History (1-3) Advanced. Harold Gryffindor: English (1-5) Advanced, Heredity (1-2) Standard, Science (4-5) Master, and History (1-3) Master. All of you passed Master in Innocents. Congratulations."  
  
"How good is that?" Ron asked as he flopped into a chair.  
  
"There are four degrees of education at HAGS. They are Master, Advanced, Standard and Substandard. Substandard means you have failed and will retake the course, Standard means that you passed… not good not bad. Advanced means that you know what you are talking about and most of that is from memory. Master means that you know it cold inside and out. To get Master you have to be at the end of a course and it means that you can either stop taking the class or advance to the next level. You can take these tests again three weeks before transfer to verify your classes." Angel looked around for Selena.  
  
* Sel, where are you? * Angel asked her sister.  
  
* I'm… busy…. Angel… I'll… be… out… in a minute…. * Selena replied before cutting Angel off.  
  
~ What is Selena up to now? Oh, I see… Val is missing as well…. Goddess I can't wait till I can see Toni. ~  
  
Selena and Val walked out of the HAGS dorm a few minutes later each wearing grins on their faces. They had both changed out of their school clothes and into something presentable enough for them to return home in a few hours. Selena was wearing a dress Carolina blue silk with a deep blue velvet trim. Kali and Apple dragged Hermione and Angel into their rooms with Ginny following along of her own free will. Ques came out and dragged Ron and Harry back into the dorm. Selena and Val laughed as each landed on their beds before they returned to the sofa in front of their dorms fire.  
  
It was twenty minutes later before dinner when the common room was bustling with people that their dorm door opened again. The normally loud room went strangely silent. Val and Selena entered first looked around the room.  
  
"May I present Sir Harold Potter, Sir Ronald Weasley, Lady Virginia Weasley, and Lady Hermione Granger. Followed by my twin Princess Angel, my self Princepessa Selena and Lord Regent Valerian." Selena. The pair stepped aside and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Angel exited the room. Ginny and Hermione were wearing dark blue mid thigh length skirt that were covered in twinkling stars their shirts were simple black sheer shirts with triangle sleeves covered only by a thin HAGS blazer. They had swirls of glitter and ancient runes done over their bodies in henna. Ron and Harry were dressed in baggy jeans with tight black shirts and the same HAGS blazer as the girls. Angel was wearing a sheer mid thigh length dress with slit three quarters sleeves. All five of them snapped and were dressed in fine clothes like that of Val and Selena. Ron's silk shirt matched Hermione's silvery blue dress while Harry's matched Ginny's emerald green dress. Angel's dress was blood red with darker red velvet. Everyone in the common room was flabbergasted and silent. With a sudden rush of noise everyone was talking at once asking the septet questions.  
  
Angel silenced everyone with a glare before she spoke. " Okay everyone its dinner time you can ask us questions at dinner tonight and tomorrow at lunch. Now I do believe that we all need to be getting to dinner." Angel walked over to the portrait hole and ushered the septet out of the room. They arrived in the Great Hall with a few minutes to spare and most of Gryffindor trailing behind them. On either side of the door was a crowd of people talking to a poster. Hermione and Ginny had charmed the poster to not allow itself to be written on but only announced verbally. They had overheard Angel ranting to Selena about people not having enough guts to admit out loud that they were signing up and that the whole thing should have been verbal. Dumbledor wasn't at his normal place at the Head Table. Snape was glaring at Professor Lupin while Minerva was shooting daggers with her eyes at Sybil who was predicting the results of a test that the Charms students had just taken.  
  
Suddenly the doors flew open and I strode Dumbledor with Fawkes perched on his shoulder. He walked up to the front table and faced the quieting sea of faces.  
  
"Students and Faculty, I have an announcement to make. I am establishing a few new classes. The following optional classes have been added to the current curriculum, Heredity, Fighting, History of the Gifted, Languages and Physical Education. History of Gifted and Languages will be taught on Saturday mornings and Heredity and Fighting after lunch. Physical Education will be taught after dinner. Fighting will also be taught after dinner on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. New teachers will be arriving in the morning and classes will begin tomorrow. Anyone wishing to sign up for the pilot program needs to see Professor McGonagall after dinner." Dinner flew by with questions being asked by everyone. After Dumbledor had dismissed everyone Hermione dragged Lavender up to the common room. Selena headed towards the Library with Draco and Blaise inconspicuously following behind. Draco and Blaise approached the library to find that Selena was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hello Draco, Blaise. Ever so lovely for you to join me. " Selena slipped her cloak form her shoulders and appeared in front of the pair. "Now down to business. My sister and I would like to invite you both to a party at our school."  
  
"Are you sure that we would fit in?" Blaise asked as she slipped her cloak tighter around her shoulders.  
  
"My dear you will fit in more than you know. Now if you would like to attend the party we will be leaving in three quarters of an hour." Draco and Blaise stood in silence while they contemplated their decisions.  
  
"I'll go. Its time for me to grow up anyways." Draco looked up from the floor as he spoke.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Blaise answered smiling.  
  
"Okay before we leave you need to come with me." Selena turned on her heal and walked away towards the Gryffindor common room. The pair followed her not wanting to get lost. As they approached a painting of a fat lady in a pink dress Selena stopped. "I want you both to swear yourselves to secrecy this is the Gryffindor common room. You are both moving into the HAGS dorms, located within this common room, tonight. Rooms are already ready for you and your private articles have been moved into your rooms. The password is Royale. You two maybe the only the Slyths to ever set foot in the Gryfs domain so Dumbledor has set some ground rules. You can't fight with anyone or you go right back, you can't tell anyone the password or you go back, you can't let anyone in to the Gryffindor common room unless they are a Gryf or they are in the transfer or you go back. If you cannot abide by these rules not only will you go back to the Slyths but you will taken off of the transfer list. Understand?" they both nodded.  
  
"Royale." The Fat Lady swung forward and all three entered the common room. There was instant pandemonium in the common room. Many wands were raised and aimed at the three students that had just entered. "Wingardium Leviosa." Selena muttered as she raised her right hand palm up towards the ceiling. Everyone's wands flew out of their hands and floated about three feet above their heads, just out of reach.  
  
"I am ashamed of every last one of you." Angel and Val stuck their heads out of the door to their dorm. "Blaise and Draco will be staying with us in the HAGS dormitory. Anyone who wishes to debate my reasons why may see me in the morning. Now please excuse us." Draco and Blaise followed her into their new common room. As the dorm slammed shut the wands all fell. "There are eight rooms on each level and four levels in all. This bottom level contains seven bedrooms and a library. Every other shares a bathroom. You two have rooms eight and nine on the second floor. Your belongings have already been brought up and you share a bathroom. HAGS has provided you with Temperance uniforms, as they are equivalent to the Slytherin house. A pair of NHS street clothes is on each of your beds along with a school blazer and the proper attire for going to my house. Please be fully dressed and back down here in fifteen minutes.  
  
Blaise and Draco went upstairs and got dressed. Draco's shirt was burgundy while Blaise's dress was pale purple. They arrived downstairs to see Hermione and Ron arguing with everyone else watching intently.  
  
"Can't you ever take your nose out of a book?"  
  
"Can't you talk about something besides Quidditch for once?"  
  
"Can't you live in the real world?"  
  
"Your just mad because I am top in the year."  
  
"Silencio." Angel flicked her hand at them. They struggled to talk only to find themselves unable. "Fighting will get us no where. You two will stop this childish bickering right now. We will not have you making a fool not only out of yourselves but out of Hogwarts, your families and us as well. Now can you two behave?" Hermione and Ron nodded. "Good. Fini" lavender came down the stairs.  
  
"Excellent we are all here. Now we have to teach to materialize."  
  
"Do what?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"Materialize. No more interrupting. Close your eyes and imagine yourself disappearing from one place and reappearing in another. Catilia show them if you would."  
  
Catilia disappeared from the sofa in a shower of pale purple petals and reappeared on the third floor balcony. Then she reappeared on the sofa.  
  
"Now Ginny try to make it to the sofa over there." Ginny disappeared in a flurry of sparkling snow. She reappeared on the sofa. They spent ten minutes teaching everyone to materialize to various parts of the dormitory. They materialized down to Headmaster Dumbledor's office.  
  
"Cinnasnaps." Harry whispered to the gargoyle. It leapt aside. Headmaster Dumbledor was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Good evening Headmaster." Selena curtsied. "Ready to leave Sir?"  
  
"Of course Miss le Therone." Professors Lupin and McGonagall came down the stairs behind the Headmaster. "Oh children, Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall would like to come with us."  
  
"As you wish it." Selena smiled to cover the fact that she was annoyed.  
  
"We need to leave now." Angel said trying to take Selena's mind off of the professors.  
  
"Before we leave they need to drink their goblets." Val said as three goblets appeared and floated in front of Draco, Blaise and Lavender. They looked at each other confusedly and looked around at the others. "Just drink them everything will be fine." They didn't look like they believed him but they swallowed the contents of the goblets anyways. Lavender looked like she was going to hurl and Blaise looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
'What the hell was that?' Draco thought to himself as he let go of the goblet.  
  
* Will you stop being so loud? You are giving me a headache. * Harry told him telepathically. Draco's head shot up and he looked around. Harry and Ron laughed for a minute before being silenced by a glare from Angel. Suddenly the same blinding white light as before surrounded Draco, Blaise and Lavender. Lavender's hair became white with purple streaks, her eyes turned violet and her skin darkened to a deep tan. Blaise's waist length black hair shortened and straightened till it stopped half way up her neck. Her eyes turned gold with black flecks and her skinned darkened as she shrunk to about four foot five inches. Draco's platinum blonde hair became laden with dark red and blue streaks. His eyes tuned gold with a red crescent moon shaped spot in each. Professor McGonagall's jaw dropped.  
  
"No questions. Time to go." Selena said as Angel and Val took their places next to Selena. "Please form a circle around us. Hold hands." Selena, Angel and Val formed a triangle in the center. The group gathered in the Headmaster's office reluctantly linked hands.  
  
"Teleport casa le Therone, Isla Night Harbor." Angel and Val echoed Selena as she spoke. With a flash of light the thirteen people disappeared. No one noticed the rat scurry out of the room and through the castle to the forest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry this took us so long. School just ended and we have been taking tests. Hope you enjoyed and please review….. 


	10. Culture Shock

Major Trouble  
  
By: Hermonie and Selena Silvermoon  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaim: We do not own, I repeat do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Would we be writing fanfic if we did.. I, Selena Silvermoon, own Hempstead, the le Therone family, anything having to do with Night Harbor Society. AS well as any characters that you do not recognize and the torture I have put Mrs. Rowling's poor creations through.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter Ten: Culture Shock  
  
They arrived in a massive garden filled with blue and purple roses. "Welcome to our home. It is now two o'clock in the afternoon on Friday September third. Now if you would please follow us." Selena turned on her heel and glided up the stairs to a wrought iron gate. As the gate swung open two girls that looked to be about nineteen came running. "Selena, Angel, Val what are you three doing home?" Rianna exclaimed. "Rianna, Serefina, its great to be back. We're only here for the ball." Serefina's face fell al little bit. "Girls could you please find my parents?" Rianna curtsied and walked away. Suddenly the door to their left opened. "My girls are home." Mrs. le Therone walked over and wrapped her arms around her daughters in a giant hug her crown tilted just a bit. "Madre, Padre, May I introduce our guests to you. This is Headmaster Albus Dumbledor, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall, Defense Against Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin." "Who are these young ones behind you? You must introduce them as well." "Begging your pardon padre." Angel spoke up. "These are Catilia Granaldi, Harold Gryffindor, Virginia Hearth, Ronald Hearth, Lavender Brown, Blaise Zambini, and Draco Malfoy. You already know Valerian Harding." "How do you children do? I do say that you all look stunning. Now what are your plans from now till four thirty?" Mrs. le Therone said. "With you permission we would like to take them over to le Academie before shopping on the isla. Acceptable?" Selena asked quietly of her mother. "Take them shopping first and then to le Academie. I dare say that they will enjoy shopping much more than a tour of le Academie." Their mother answered her eyes glowing a soft petal pink. "Oh and could please pick up Katerina from the Dark Academy? She would enjoy it." "Yes mamma." Selena dipped a curtsy and the others followed her lead as Mr. and Mrs. le Therone walked away. As she rose Selena looked around. "Serefina could you please have some snacks brought up to my private sitting room?" "Princepessa." A voice called from behind them. "Yes, Elnree." An elf approached carrying a newspaper. "I am sorry to bother you your majesty but this is of great importance." He opened a door to the right of the group and waited. "Angel do me a favor and take everyone up to my sitting room. Elnree you have fifteen minutes." Angel walked away leading everyone towards a staircase that curved up through the ceiling. Selena sighed and closed the door turning her full attention to the elf. "Okay what is the problem Elnree?" "Princepessa, Selena, there is something going on in non-magical London that should interest you." He handed her the newspaper. The front cover had a picture of three people talking to an officer. "London Times, September third. 'Teenage Boy Kidnapped.' Little Whingig Surrey. A fifteen-year-old boy was kidnapped from the home of his aunt and uncle on August the 30th. At around four o'clock on the afternoon Monday three young men entered number four Privet Drive threatening the Dursleys before kidnapping their nephew, 15 year old Harry James Potter. A description of the three boys and Harry follows. One is known as Ron Weasel, five foot eleven, red hair, blue eyes, fifteen years old. Another is known as Valerin Harding, five foot five, black hair, green eyes, age unknown. The third is name unknown, three-foot tall, green hair, black eyes. Harry is fifteen, black hair, green eyes, five foot six inches and has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Any tips to their whereabouts and the subsequent return of their nephew will be rewarded. " Selena stopped reading. With a short nod to Elnree she left the room and materialized into her sitting room. "Valerian Alexander Harding, Harold James Gryffindor, Ronald Emerson Hearth and Ques Zenit. Kidnapping, breaking and entering, emotional abuse, threatening non-magicks. When were you planning on telling me this?" her eyes flashed and became blue, wings sprouted from her back and she hovered a few inches off of the ground. "Selena what are you talking about. We didn't kidnap anyone." Val said as he tried to calm her down. Angel leapt up and got between them. "Angel you do not need to protect her from me I'm not going to do anything." "Protect her from you. Try protecting you from her. She's pissed." Angel said as she put her hand on her twin's shoulder. * What happened Sel, talk to me. Explain to all of us and then you can kill him later. * "The Dursley's called the police after you kidnapped Harry. They have a warrant out for your arrest and demand Harry's return. It was in the bloody London Times. Elnree says there are smaller articles in every wizarding newspaper as well. Most are chalking it up to Voldermort's Return." Selena stopped when almost everyone in the room gasped and fell silent. "What now?" "No one except for Dumbledor and maybe Harry says He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named's name." Ron said quietly. "Its just a name. He is no worse than Kremor. Anyways, Night Harbor Island Courts have decided to fight this the whole way to the non-magicks highest court. We will discuss this more later. You will have the best lawyer that NHI can provide. Now on to better news. I have to pop over to Dark Primary and pick up my younger sister. Anyone wanna come with me?" "I will go with you I think that my younger sisters will be going there in a few months." Hermione stood and set down her drink. "How will we be going there?" "We're going to materialize to the docks of Dark Island and then walk to the school. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes. Since Katerina can materialize we will materialize back from the school. Ready to go?" Hermione nodded. "Just think Dark Island Docks." The pair disappeared. "I don't like them going to a place called Dark Primary." Professor McGonagall said after Selena and Hermione had left. "Professor, I find your comment offensive and biased." Val said "I second Val's comment and add that you are entirely too judgmental." Angel stood defiantly glaring at the professor daring her to say anything back. "Dark Academy is one of the Primary three schools, like your muggle elementary schools. I graduated from there six years ago, as did my sister and Val. Lilianna Harding Potter Gryffindor, Lord Jameson Ash Potter Gryffindor, Duchess Molinda Weasley Hearth, Marianna Celeste Malfoy Hearth, the King and Queen and generations of others have passed through that school and you dare have regrets about letting them go to collect my youngest sister." "But why is it called Dark Primary?" "Has no one yet told you the names of each of the islands?" "Its not common knowledge yet since the islands just resurfaced after being missing for a few hundred muggle years." Dumbledor spoke softly. "Fine. There are six islands. The main island is Night Harbor, the second is Ancestral, third is Dark then comes Silver, Astral and Rec. Ancestral, Dark and Astral have Primary Schools. Silver Island is home to Hempstead Academy for the Gifted it's a boarding school. Rec, short for recreation, houses all of our sports. Night Harbor, which is where we are now, houses the Grand Palace." "Oh." Was the only response from the professor. "Why are they named that way?" "Each island is named after one of the races. Here this should help you." A copy of the History of Gifted textbook appeared in her hands. She handed it over as three people materialized into Selena's room. Selena stood holding a small basket filled with flowers and jewels. Hermione was holding a silver vase with rubies and emerald lining the top. The third person was a young girl of about nine. She had pale purple hair that shimmered copper and yellow streaks. She ran over to Val and Angel and gave them both hugs before realizing that there was company in the room. "Forgive me." She dropped into a curtsy. "Allow me to introduce Princess Katerina Aqua Lumaria Drusilla le Therone, our youngest sister." Angel said as Katerina rose carefully and smiled at the occupants of the room. "Now that we are all here how about we go shopping. Which island are we going to go shopping on?" "Lets stay on Night Harbor. The best shopping is here anyways and I am not up for transporting anyone else to another island." Selena said. "May I come with?" Katerina asked softly not wanting to interrupt her older sisters and their friends. "Of course you may come with us. We wouldn't leave you behind." Selena stooped and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Now run get changed. I am sure that you don't want to wear your uniform to go shopping and please leave your staff in your room along with your sword. You may bring your dagger and your knife but nothing else." "Okay Sellie I'll be back in a moment." With that Katerina vanished through the door and down the hall towards her room. "Sellie?" Ron asked trying not to laugh. Selena turned and glared at him and he shut up. "Do you have a problem with my younger sister calling me that? Because I can surely fix it so that you do not." "No." He squeaked seeing fire dance within her eyes. Katerina reappeared with dagger attached to her waist and a knife twisted within her hair to look like an elaborate hair clip. The three professors were about to say something when Angel looked their way. "Lets go." They left Selena's chambers and walked down stairs. Once outside they walked through the garden and down the road towards the docks. "First stop is Farley's to get money then onto the shopping experience." Selena, Val and Angel led them down Imperial Drive, which was basically Main Street, and turned left onto Valhalla Way. They walked along the water until they saw Farley's on their left. The two story green marble building shimmered in the afternoon sun. Suddenly two men dressed in blood red tunics with silver trim, black capes and swords at their sides stepped out of the shadows around the doors. "Name, rank and occupation." Said the one on the right who was six foot three with short orange hair and purple eyes. "Selena le Therone, Heir Apparent, student." "Angel le Therone, Heir Guardian, student." "Valerian Harding, Lord Regent of Palace Affairs, student." "Catilia Granaldi, Marchioness, student." "Harold J. Gryffindor, Lord, student." "Ronald and Virginia Hearth, Lord and Lady respectively, students." "Reason for bringing non-magicks to the island?" "Embassy Ball and the younger three are transferring to HAGS via the Hogwarts transfer. The Elders are from Hogwarts and insisted on escorting their students. Permission to exchange money and get them proper attire for royal function." Angel spoke clearly studying the two guards. "Permission Granted. Day pass granted for Ambassadors from Magical England and Hogwarts Academy." A pass appeared around the necks of the three professors and of Draco, Blaise and Lavender. "How is First Battalion? Sir Heartstrong, Sir Bloodrun." Angel asked suppressing a smile. "Very well you majesty. Morale is low since your departure but Overlord Cornith is fixing that problem as well as finding new recruits among the fresh crop of first years." The one on the left spoke for the first time since they had arrived. "Good to hear, Sir Bloodrun, good to hear. Which transport are we in?" "Vaults 901, 3196, 3002, 3267, 3268, 3513, and 3514 are in transport one and the rest will have to be taken to the desk to exchange their money. Oh and the keys have been changed since we upgraded the system a week ago and you will know what to do." The solider vanished back into the shadows. "Lets go." Val said as the doors swung open to reveal a marble pathway surrounded by water. Two small submarines were tied to the dock. As they approached a small girl in blue with long green hair walked out of each and held the door open. "Professors, Draco, Blaise and Lavender please step into transport number two. Echo will be your guide." "I'll go with them they aren't used to being on the island or how we do things yet." Angel walked into the transport and waited for the others to join her. After everyone had been seated comfortably inside of the sub it dove and began its descent into the crystal waters. Draco sat between Angel and Blaise sneaking peeks at Angel from behind his normal haughty façade. They retrieved their money from the mermaids that were situated on the bottom and returned to the surface to find the others already waiting for them. They left the bank and stood on the street between the bank and the ocean. "For clothes for tonight's ball we are going to Then, for tonight Genesis/Bliss Party we will got to both Raven and Now. After that we can spend the time left wandering around shopping district. The only stipulation is that no one goes over to Cheapside without one of us." Angel opened the door to a store simply called Then. "What can I get for you?" a small black faerie floated over to them. "Hi Bebea, we need clothes for everyone for the Embassy ball tonight." Selena answered the small faerie. "Excellent. Lets see. Does anyone know their flame color?" "What's a flame color?" asked Lavender who was looking around the shop in interest studying the types of fabric and the clothes that were on the racks. "A flame color is the color that represents the inner person, you essence, your soul. Selena's for example is blue. It's contradictory of her powers but it's her flame. Any high level magick will appear that color." "Mine's blue like you said, Angel's is red, Katerina's is a pale sea green, Val's is Bronze, Ginny's is white, Catilia's is purple, Harry's is emerald green, Ron's is silvery blue, Draco's is burgundy, and Blaise's is a pale almost white purple. I don't know Lavender's nor the professors'." Selena rattled off barely even listening to herself. "Thank you my dear that makes my job a tad bit easier. Now to find someone's flame color I need." four pillars of pure white light appeared before her. "Degramerius." The pillars spun sideways and shot towards the four people. Lavender moved her arms away from her body and let the pillar hit her in the chest. Headmaster Dumbledor put an arm up to block the light, McGonagall shrieked as it shot at her and Lupin stood still waiting for it to pass. A few seconds later the lights returned. Lavender's was a pale pinky yellow, Dumbledor's was rapidly changing from a bright orange to a black it finally settled on a pumpkin orange color, McGonagall's was a pale pink, and Lupin's was a silvery white. "Now to find clothes for all of you." The faerie disappeared behind a velvet curtain while a small girl of about five stepped out from behind it. "Please follow me towards the fitting rooms." She led them through the store to a long row of stall with a pale purple velvet curtain pulled slightly back. "One per stall and your clothes will appear in a moment. My name is Anameria" "What school do you attend Anameria?" Angel inquired through the curtain. While her new dress appeared and she slipped it on. The loose fabric of the blood red velvet dress hung on her and was ready to be altered. "I just started at Silver Academic Academy. I want to go to Hempstead in a few years so I have to work very hard and get into Silver Advanced by the start of third year." "Don't worry Anameria you'll make it to Advanced. Katerina can help you study if you want her to she is graduating from Dark Advanced this June." "Do you think she would? I mean Katerina is going to be busy getting ready for Hempstead and doing amazing things there why would she come back here and help me study for my ETRE's?" "Ask her yourself. Katerina come over here please." Katerina walked out of another stall a pale green Grecian dress hung across her body. "Yes, Anameria I would be honored to help you with your ETRE's my child. I'll come by after school on Monday and we can start on what you know and go from there." "Thank you, thank you thank you." Anameria jumped up and down. Bebea came back out with two other faeries and a single measuring tape. "Anameria Gisele Vanreli, stop jumping around. Don't annoy the customers." Bebea said as she saw the girl. "Oui, Madre mi dispiache." Anameria sat down on a stool that she conjured. "I'm sorry miss. I think you gave me the wrong size." Professor McGonagall said from behind her curtain. "I can assure you that that is the only size our dresses come in. Tie your corset tighter until you fit." Bebea said as she tried to cover a grin. "Goddess Isis! Bebea they don't wear corsets in England anymore. It's been a long while since anyone has worn them." Selena looked around and grinned devilishly. With a wave of her hand all of the girls were brought out of their dressing rooms while the five remaining guys were hurled back into their dressing rooms. Selena and Bebea led them through the store to the back corner where there were four racks of corsets and other frivolous undergarments. "Everyone needs one." The teenagers tore into the racks, displays and shelves while the professor looked on with disdain in her sharp eyes. She reached over to the first rack and grabbed a white corset and headed back towards the dressing rooms. The girls found theirs and also headed back towards the dressing rooms. Bebea flew and her two helpers flew through getting the group ready for the ball. Ten minutes later she was finishing the last dress. Hermione stood perfectly still while Anameria ran her hands across the fabric creating curves, ruffles and pleats where her fingers passed. Bebea touched the fabric around Hermione's waist and everyone watched as it shrunk to fit her snuggly. When she was done the clothes vanished and were replaced by the clothes they had worn in. The group was ushered out of the store and after a short walk they arrived at Now. The inside was the mirror of a Gap-like store. The very picture of clean cut youth of new millennium. There was a waiting room off to the side. The three professors were given chairs and food while the teens went shopping. Selena and Val walked up to the back wall of the store and pushed aside a clothes rack. "Authorization code please." A mechanical voice came from a small speaker hidden in the wall. "Emerald depths and silvering crests." Selena said clearly and in a whisper. "Forevermore we shall reside within." Val spoke up finishing the code. The rack swung back into place and a three-way mirror of to the side swung open. Selena walked through followed by Val and everyone else. "Welcome to Now Ultra Trendy clothing store. Imports from New York, L.A., Virginia Beach, Miami, Paris and Rome. This is the half of the store that the professors don't need to know about. Now everyone pick out some clothes for the House Party tonight. Don't worry about the costs. Your accounts are full enough that you might only leave a small coin or two missing." Selena vanished into a rack. Angel was digging through a sales table hunting for new clothes to wear under her outfit to impress Antonio. A few minutes later each member of the group exited the mirror carrying a bag full of clothes. They collected the professors and once again found themselves on the streets of Night Harbor. There were more people on the street then when they had first appeared. Everyone was hurrying here and there. "Okay where do you guys want to go now?" Val asked as a boat pulled in behind them on the docks. "Can we go to Beat This? I need a new staff holder." Katerina asked Selena quietly. Selena nodded and Katerina's face broke out in a smile. All of a sudden she was gone. Selena, Angel and Val smiled slightly as everyone frantically looked around for her. A moment later she reappeared looking slightly embarrassed. "I didn't embarrass you did I Sellie? Angie?" "No, my little princess, you didn't. Now off we go." They walked along Valhalla Way. Valhalla Way ran around the coast of the island creating a fence to separate the sea from the homes. They arrived at Beat This after passing the museum and a restaurant. The professors and students from Hogwarts were looking around the crowds in amazement. A bell rang to symbolize that it was three in the afternoon. Katerina pushed open the heavy oak door to Beat This slowly. Once everyone was inside the professors' jaws dropped. Professor Lupin looked like a kid in a candy store. "Professor, I believe that this would interest you." Selena grabbed a sword on the wall and tossed it to him. His face contorted in pain as he grabbed the silver handle. Angel grabbed the sword away from him. "Professor, you are a werewolf." "Yes, Miss le Therone, I am." Professor Lupin hung his head in shame not meeting the eyes of the four Night Harbor children. "It just startled me. Where is your earring?" Selena pulled her hair away from her neck and showed everyone a silver cuff on her ear with a ruby and a diamond hanging from it. She stepped back and transformed. She padded around on the ground for a few minutes before standing back up. "I didn't see a diamond so I didn't expect it. I'm sorry professor." She dropped to her knees her skirts falling around her. "Miss le Therone you may stand. It's all right. Answer me this though. Why do you say you didn't see my earring?" "It is the way we identify our people. By our marks." Angel pulled up her sleeve to reveal a gold star with a G tattooed in the middle of it. At each point of the star was a symbol. She dropped her sleeve and showed them the cuff on her ear, dangling from the cuff was a diamond and an aquamarine. "Selena.Angel.Val. How are you, my children? In here for more battle magick?" A man in about his thirties walked out from behind a counter. "Hi, Mr. Creole. How's the family? We need to get training supplies for our friends. These are Catilia Granaldi, Virginia, Draco and Ronald Hearth Harold Gryffindor, Lavender Brown and Blaise Zambini. They are transfers from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. They are also lost clansmen." "Well take them to the back for me. I'll be there in a minute." Mr. Creole walked into the back room and reemerged a few seconds later with two young boys following him. One was told to watch the counter and the other was told to grab a huge ledger off of the counter and to follow him. "For basics you will need a Guard set, a practice set, a body set and a spell set. Lets get down to business. Take a look around you. These are the weapons of a warrior. They will save your life, protect your family and honor your clan." The students looked around while Selena, Angel and Val ushered the Professors off to the side to three chairs that were waiting. "I want each of you to close your eyes and empty your mind. Now picture yourself in a fight, fighting for your family, your way of life, your life. How will you protect them all? How would you protect everything that has some meaning to you? How will you fight off the darkness." He paused for a minute as Ginny lifted her hands and two weapons flew from the wall to her. In one hand she held a beautifully crafted, ruby studded double headed axe and in the other was a silver sword with a ruby in the hilt. Around the handle light flared that when it dimmed had formed a spiraled hand guard with tiny spikes on it. "Now your chosen weapons will come to you. Raise your arms to except them." Various weapons flew from the walls. Draco grabbed hold of a scythe and a cobra dagger. The cobra wound its way from the tip of the blade to the hilt and the cobra's fangs formed two long spikes meant to guard his hands. Blaise held a mace with a single axe. Hermione held a double-headed axe. Harry had grabbed hold of a dragon dagger with flames crawling up the blade. Ron opened his eyes to find a broadsword and a short dagger. Lavender opened her eyes to find her arms empty. "Okay everyone grab a bag to put your stuff in." Val passed around a handful of bags that appeared to be barely able to handle a single pair of shoes. ~One down a whole lot to go. ~ Angel thought. "Now for a guard set." Angle's eyes flashed and she smiled. "You will each be receiving a shield with your family crest on it. They will be delivered to my house before our departure. You may choose the style of your shield and your battle clothes. With your battle clothes remember that you need to have access to your weapons at anytime. You also must have the following items: wrist guards, a Sirath mask, a holder for each of your weapons, a spell belt and a staff holder. Anything else you can choose based on what you want." Lavender looked around before walking over to a trio of marble cases against the far wall. "Lavender, what's wrong?" Selena said as she approached the cases. "I don't really want to learn to fight. I want to help fight against the darkness but not kill people." Lavender propped her elbows up on the cases. "How did you see yourself helping the others. how did you see yourself fighting back?" "I saw a dark room with a fire, a silver bowl of water a shiny black ball and a mirror." "Lav, that's how you will train." Selena paused and pulled her towards another case. "We'll test you later when your training starts but I think you are a seer. Instead of doing offense or defense you will be a strategist. I help you get what you need later." A chilling scream rose from the front of the store as a case toppled. Selena spun to see her youngest sister all. "Katerina." She disappeared in a flurry. Selena reappeared hovering over the fallen case. She dropped to the ground and began to move things off of her sister. "Kat, don't worry baby, Sellie's coming. Val. Angel. Help me." Val picked up the case while Selena grabbed a hold of Katerina and pulled her out. Angel tried to keep all of the people who had come to investigate back. Katerina began to glow slowly and steadily. Her skin became tinged with green. Her rounded canines grew sharp and extended her normally gray eyes turned a vivid purple with silver halos around the irises. "Val, take her to Dark Forest with you. Let her hunt. Angel you report back to their majesties. Kat." The girl in her arms stirred. "Katerina, wake up this instant." Katerina's eyes snapped open. "Honey, are you okay?" "I don't feel so good Sellie. I can barely breathe, my body hurts, my eyes hurt and my head is pounding." "Kat, honey, its stage two. You are fiending. did you skip breakfast?" "No. Nurse Nasree made me eat when I wasn't feeling okay this morning." "It's alright Kat. Val's gonna take you somewhere. We'll see you in a few minutes." Selena turned to Val. "Val, keep her safe." Val pulled Kat into his arms. "Lets go Kat." "Good Hunting." Selena called over the crowds as the pair left. "What is wrong with your sister?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked. "It's the end of her tenth summer. Its time for her first hunt. Val is being a dear and taking her because it is not something you would wish to see. "Selena are you ready to check out yet?" Mr. Creole asked as he approached the group. "Yes, we are ready." Selena turned slightly to the group behind her. "Bring your things to the counter." They checked out of the store and found themselves in the bright sunlight outside. As if out of nowhere two tigers, a leopard, six cats of various sizes and a unicorn ran by the group. Chasing after the animals was two werewolves. Lavender let out a shriek as one of the wolves ran at her full speed and jumped on her. "Zarine Wolfe. Freeze." The wolf got off of Lavender and stood up. She still had a tail, whiskers, ears and appeared to be wearing a furry black body suit but her pale blue green hair swirled around her. "What are you doing?" "Princepessa." Zarine fell to her knees her ears, tail, whiskers and body suit being replaced by a black skirt and a Blazer. "We were playing tag. We wanted her to play too." Zarine cut her eyes at Lavender. "Didn't know she was a baby." "Zarine Wolfe, this is a guest of mine from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. Don't they teach you anything in Silver Primary? You are trying for le Academie are you not?" "Yes, Princepessa. Warriors Division of Temperance house. I wanna fight." "Zarine, you need to learn self control before you learn battle. You have a year left before inductions. If you would like I will arrange for someone to tutor you." "Thank you Princepessa but no grazie. I shall beseech one of my Elders for help." "Back to your game but remember. There is a ball tonight and innocents and other magics are coming so no transforming please be in your uniform. People begin arriving in forty-five minutes. Dismissed." Zarine tore after her friends changing back into a werewolf as she ran. The group turned left and found themselves in a bustling alley. "Welcome to 'The Alley'. Catilia at he end of this street on the right is the place your Grandmamma owns. Everyone feel free to roam around. Please be at Staffs and Wands in fifteen minutes. The teens dispersed into the crowds. The three professors stood next to Selena and jumped when a cloud of gold smoke appeared besides her. "Their Majesties wish to apologize for Katerina's sudden illness. Lord Regent Harding is returning her to the palace." Angel said as the smoke cleared. "Sel, I'll meet you at the Lair in three. I'll have a round waiting." Angel walked away. "Professors would you like to get a drink before continuing on with our action packed day. Dinner tonight is at six, a ball at seven and it is fifteen minutes till three now." "Yes, Miss le Therone. I believe that getting a drink would be best. We have some questions for you." Professor Dumbledor answered cheerfully. Selena led them down the street to a place called 'Slayer's Lair'. They entered the dimly lit café and made their way through the patrons to the table in the corner where Angel sat sipping a silvery blue drink "Welcome to 'Slayer's Lair'. Home to the Slayers Council. I have drinks for everyone. Enjoy." A girl of about fifteen said as she walked over carrying a tray of silvery blue drinks she deposited them on the table and walked away. Everyone sat down. Selena took the glass that had been set before her. "To a happy, healthy, darkness free year for Hogwarts, Hempstead and the rest of the world." Selena toasted. "To the growth of the warriors and the rebirth of the Night Harbor Society." Angel toasted. "To the long rule of the le Therone and may all happiness flow towards them." Headmaster Dumbledor toasted. "To our truly educational experience." Professor Lupin toasted. "To Hogwarts, To Hempstead. To life." Was all Professor Mc Gonagall added to the toasting. "Hear, Hear." Selena and Angel said together they drained their glasses in one drink. The three professors hesitantly tipped back their glasses. "What is this stuff?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked. "Merisla.' Angel answered simply as a round of reddish silver colored drinks appeared before them. "This is Kerisla." A tray of silver and yellow drinks appeared followed by a round of green and silver ones. "The yellow one is Berisla and the green one in Verisla." "Although Angel did answer your question I shall answer them better." Selena sipped the Berisla. "Merisla is an alcoholic beverage 1st bottled in 1236 AD. It was originally a bright orange with gold spots. In 1492 it took on the blue and silver color it is today. The other three followed suit a few years later." "Miss le Therone this is alcohol. You shouldn't be drinking at your age!" Professor Lupin finished his last drink as Mc Gonagall spoke. "Minnie, leave them be. This stuff is great." He told Minerva as she fumed. Val walked in with Katerina in tow. The same girl that had brought them their drinks handed Val a stein and after a few minutes handed her a white glass. They sat down next to Selena and Angel. Katerina looked up at Selena expectantly. "Sellie may I?" "Yes, Kat, enjoy." Katerina began to sip her drink. "This is good Sellie. What is it?" "Its undiluted vodka with an o positive twist." Selena tasted her drink before returning it to her. "Only drink that one. You can't handle anymore yet." "You are letting your ten year old sister drink hard liquor?" Professor Mc Gonagall paused for a moment. "And what is an o positive twist?" "My dear Professors I do believe that we are late." Val drained his stein and led them out of the café. Once inside Staffs and Wands they found everyone waiting in chairs the owner had provided. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. You are here to buy your Grand Staff, correct?" said the woman behind the counter. "Actually Madame Storm we are searching for training staffs for the youngers and nothing for the Elders unless they wish to have one." "Miss le Therone, I would like to have one." Professor Lupin spoke up. "Okay then we will be needing eight staffs with safeties, holsters, cleaners and decs." Selena said. "I need proof for the decs. You know that." Selena pulled a green screen out of her purse and passed it to Madame Storm. "This gives proof for Harold, Catilia, Ronald and Virginia. Everyone please stand still with your staff arm out and your palm up." The seven hesitated for a moment before sticking their wand arms out. Madame Storm studied each of them for a moment. She disappeared into the back room and returned with eight nine- inch long boxes. She handed everyone a box. "Well open them and see if they work." Harry pulled open the velvet-lined box and took out the six and a half inch stick. "Now say Expand." Harry's stick became a six and a half foot staff. "Okay, each staff is made up of a few magical elements combined. Normal wizards wands are made of phoenix tail feathers, unicorn tail hair or dragon heartstrings. Magikal Staffs are made up of a combination of those three plus fae hair, mermaid scales, imperial blood, phoenix tears, elemental hair, unicorn blood, dragon scales or unicorn horn. Each staff has a band to represent the best magick that can be created by using this staff. They are topped with a diamond that is replaced by a power crystal after having mastered Ancient Spells. To make your staff shrink say Compress. Now Mister Lupin your wand type please?" "Holly, fourteen inches, dragon heartstrings." Professor Lupin. pulled it from his cloak. "Then you will need a silver capped mermaid scale and imperial blood encased in holly, oak and willow. It'll have to be marked as non-society unless you have a blood tie to a nobility family." Professor Lupin looked thoughtful. "He does. At the moment he doesn't know." Professor Lupin. looked more confused than ever before while Selena spoke softly. * He's related by blood to a nobility family on my word as Princepessa, Madame Storm. * * As your word commands I obey. * Madame Storm bowed her head slightly to Selena before turning to address Professor Lupin. "Here is your staff Mister Lupin." Professor Lupin admired his staff before shrinking it. "Now the holsters are in a case to your right, the decs are in the display on the far wall and safeties and cleaners are on the back wall. Happy Hunting." Everyone split up to search for new items. Selena, Angel, and Val took turns slipping through a door at the back marked 'No Admittance' Soon they were off again and venturing into the bright sunlight. They headed back towards the docks moving quickly among the many people hustling about the Alley and Valhalla Way. "How do you wish to arrive at Hempstead?" Selena asked as they arrived at the docks. "By ferry or by transporting? By ferry will take us twenty-eight minutes but you can see the outlines of all the islands and see how we travel to school. Transporting will take us two minutes and you will see nothing but the docks of Silver Island. The ferry is currently set up to run delegates for tonight's ball to the Academy." "Lets go by ferry. It'll be fun." Ginny spoke up from the group. A whistle blew and Selena turned her head towards the dock. "The ferry has arrived. We need to board now if no one has a problem with taking the ferry." Everyone took seats on the ferry as it pulled away from the docks. "Angel." Draco called from one of the railings. "Are those mermaids down there?" "Yes, Draco those are mermaids. Oh that reminds me. Selena did Atlantean Academy ever write back about the." "Their reply along with Avalon, Salem and Alliance arrived via phoenix a few days ago. Headmistress informed me earlier today. Now we cannot discuss this here. It hasn't been fully accepted." "Who rejected the idea?" "Avalon. Who else! Remember Empress Morisanté is ruling since the transfer last April. It'll take some well-placed words and me pulling rank and funding but I'll get her to agree. She only wants to abide by the secrecy vows. Which is understandable." Selena looked over the railing and smiled. "Ang, ten minutes and you can see Antonio. We have arrived at Silver Island." Everyone scrambled towards the railings to see the island as the pulled into the docks. Three carriages bedecked with gold, silver, and jewels approached the docks and stopped. "Those three carriages will take us to Hempstead. Normally students arrive at the west dock and walk across the back lawn to the building. Lets be going." Selena led them off of the ferry and towards the carriages. The three professors and Katerina climbed into the carriage with Selena. Val escorted Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny into the second carriage. Angel climbed into the third and was soon joined by Draco, Blaise and Lavender. The carriages pulled away and slowly made the journey to Hempstead. 


	11. Touring the School

Major Trouble  
  
By: Hermonie and Selena Silvermoon  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaim: We do not own, I repeat do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Would we be writing fanfic if we did.. I, Selena Silvermoon, own Hempstead, the le Therone family, anything having to do with Night Harbor Society. AS well as any characters that you do not recognize and the torture I have put Mrs. Rowling's poor creations through.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter Eleven Touring the School  
  
Draco seemed to smirk at Angel as they rode up the driveway to the school. Selena, Angel and Val seemed relieved to be back at the Academy while everyone else watched with baited breath as the carriages came to a stop. "Hogwarts is bigger." Draco said as they got out of the carriage.  
  
"Size does not matter in our world Draco Hearth. You should learn that  
  
before you open your mouth. The smallest things will pack the biggest  
  
punch." Selena turned and bared her canines at him. Draco jumped back a little the rest of the group continued on through a garden before reaching a pair of mahogany and glass doors.  
  
"Professors, old students, new students, and prospective students welcome to Hempstead Academy for Gifted Students. Headmaster and Headmistress shall see you in the downstairs parlor." A girl standing about three feet tall dressed in a green robe with a black rope tied about her waist said as she opened the doors with a touch. Once inside Draco's smirk disappeared only to be replaced with awe. They were ushered through a door on their right. An elf appeared carrying a large tray of cookies and a cart with beverages rolled itself down the hall behind her. "Take a seat everyone the Headmistress and Headmaster will be with you shortly."  
  
"Thank you Lady Ravenclaw but we have arrived. You may go back to class." Headmistress De Maria said as she arrived in the room causing all of the students to jump up and curtsey quickly.  
  
"Grazie. Till the ball." The girl, Lady Ravenclaw, left the room heading around the corner and out of sight. "Ladies le Therone, Sir Harding are you wanting to escort your guests around the academy or would like to attend your fifth and sixth class? The Dinner for the Ball will be taking place in the Dinning Hall the students shall be  
  
eating in their dorm rooms while the few that rank demands of them will be eating at the student tables by rank. Your guests will be joining those students by their familial rank."  
  
"Headmistress we would like to escort them throughout the grounds. Will  
  
visiting some if not all classes be possible?" Val asked.  
  
"Sir Harding it will not be possible for you to visit the classrooms except of your fifth and sixth periods. But you can take them to the fifth and sixth floor if you choose." Headmaster Hatyn spoke finalizing the requests "Dismissed." With that the Headmistress and Headmaster left the room. After the door closed professor Dumbledore was the first to speak.  
  
"Did Headmistress De Maria address that little girl as Lady Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore, I do believe her name is Lady Amelie Ravenclaw and that she is a first year Hope student." Val answered after pulling a small green view screen out of his pocket. "Yes, she is in the Strategist Division, dorm 4HSG."  
  
"But she is a Ravenclaw. They were said to have died out with Founder Rowena Ravenclaw of the Hogwarts Four." Everyone from Hogwarts looked a little confused. Suddenly Ginny smiled.  
  
"They were transfers weren't they? They were sent from Hempstead to scope out the world around them and report back."  
  
"Yes, Lady Hearth. They were sent to scope out, as you put it, the world and report back. They never reported back to us. Labeled as dead the families mourned and moved on. Now would you all like a tour of the building?"  
  
"Yes, Selena, I think we would enjoy that before the Ball." Professor Lupin answered. The trio of Hempstead students led the Hogwarts party out of the parlor and into the Entrance Hall.  
  
"I guess we can start down here." Selena led them down the hall and opened a door on their left. "This is the library. Every book ever written in any language is here. Catilia you can access these books through your family's estate number anytime." She led them back out of the room and back down the hall. Selena turned left at the first corner and stopped between two doors. "To my right is the Dining Hall where we will be eating dinner later this evening and to my left is the Hospital wing. Straight ahead of us is a pair of glass doors that lead out onto the grounds." Selena walked over to a wall on her right and placed her hand on one of the stone blocks. "All Around Head girl Selena le Therone."  
  
"Access granted." A computerized voice echoed through the hallway. The wall slid open and everyone stared in amazement at the room before them.  
  
"Everyone please get into the elevator so that we can go upstairs." Angel said as she brought everyone back out of their stupor.  
  
"You use Muggle technology in your school Miss le Therone?" Professor McGonagall asked as the doors slid shut.  
  
"Professor we use Innocent technology because it is necessity. We teach  
  
Innocent subjects, hire Innocent professors, and teach Innocent children. The children of many famous people attend Hempstead or have. We use computers, lesson books, elevators, sports, and subjects that are designed to make it an easy transfer from living in our world to being a member of dual societies to living as an innocent. Students from Hempstead become world renown. From now on the Magical World as you know it will be shaken down to its foundations and rebuilt. Tonight's ball is just the start in a long line of introductions involving the Magical and the Non-Magical Countries." Angel said as she flicked her hand at the doors. Val led them out and into another hallway.  
  
"This is the second floor. Most of the teachers' chambers and the main block classes are on this floor. Magick, Governing, Rank, Fighting, History of the Gifted and History of the First World." Val announced as the got out of the elevator. "Why do you teach students how to fight?" once again professor McGonagall asked with a condescending air.  
  
"Why keep students from knowing the real world and how to protect themselves and the ones they love?" Angel shot back trying not to blow her cool. Everyone piled back into the elevator and they went up another floor. "The third floor contains ten classrooms and seven teachers chambers. The classes are Science, Heredity, Control Shifting, Mortal English, Creative Writing, Mortal History, Blurring Boundaries, Innocents and Old Wars." Val said before a voice came over the headset that was resting in his ear. ^ Will the Heads of all Divisions and the Head girl and boy report to the Strategies Classroom. Emergency Meeting. De Maria Out. ^  
  
^ Head Girl to Headmistress de Maria. ^  
  
^ De Maria here. ^  
  
^ Requesting permission to send Master of Warriors while Head boy and I  
  
remain with the guests. ^  
  
^ Granted. Hurry. ^ "I'm going and I shall meet up with you later." With that Angel disappeared around a corner. Selena pulled everyone back into the elevator as the wall across from them slid open and six teens walked out and disappeared around the same corner that Angel had.  
  
"While they have their meeting I'll take you to the dorm floor and show you how we live when not in class." Selena told them. They rode up another floor and exited the elevator. They turned left after they got out of the elevator and were instantly surrounded by doors. "These are the Laundry rooms. We deliver our clothes to one of the rooms and then return the following morning to pick them up. To my left are the boys and to my right the girls. Then they are divided again based on the house of the student." She continued on down the hall and turned right at the end. There was one door on the left and one on the right. She pulled open the one on the right they entered a narrow hallway lined with doors. "This is the Genesis Dorm. Instead of dividing students by age like they are at Hogwarts they are divided by Divisions. There are eight divisions. The divisions are Warriors, Healers, Elementals, Research/Strategists, Innocents, Mages, Magicks and Law." Selena pushed open a door on her left. "This is a typical Warriors Dorm. Students from age ten, first year, to age fifteen, sixth year male and female reside in this room." The room had six beds in it and one was unoccupied. "It seems that only one student made it to Genesis' Warriors Division. Well I do admit it is the toughest one to make. Oh and Catilia you should be proud. It was YOUR little brother that made Genesis' Warriors Division. He is in class right now but you will see him after fifth period ends. The first years have a free period before dinner in which to do their homework since they are to be in bed by eight thirty. How about I show you guys to the gym. Lets get back on the elevator." Selena ushered them off of the elevator a short time later and into a brightly lit hallway covered in a pale green marble. "There are four teachers chambers on this floor along with the Bliss dorms, the gymnasium and the heads chambers. Your transfer dorm will be up here as well." Selena walked across a large open hallway to a door and ushered them inside. "This is our gymnasium. Within its walls we have a dance studio, a  
  
Gymnastics room and a weight room." There was the sound of running feet and a springboard bouncing. "It seems that one of the students is using the gymnastics room while classes are in session." Selena pulled open the door to the gymnastics room. A boy of about fifteen was flying through the air on the uneven bars before jumping off onto the mat. "Bravo Sir Slytherin." The boy quickly turned to face them grabbing a sword from the pile of clothing beside him as he turned.  
  
"Sels and Val. How are you two? Didn't expect to see you back in these halls till graduation." He sheathed his sword and returned it to the pile at his feet. "Lady Selena, may I inquire upon the names of your guests?"  
  
"Sir Slytherin, I take great pleasure in introducing Headmaster Albus  
  
Dumbledore, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Defense Against Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin, Sir Harold Gryffindor, Sir Ronald Hearth, Sir Draco Hearth, Lady Virginia Hearth, Lady Catilia Granaldi, Lady Lavender Brown, and Lady Blaise Zambini and of course you know my younger sister Lady Katerina le Therone." The boy bowed.  
  
"My name is Sir Phillippe Slytherin at you service. Could you guys do me a favor?"  
  
"First off tell us the favor then we'll decide." Val smiled ruefully.  
  
"I am having trouble with the second part of the routine. I am missing a few beats. Val show me our parts again."  
  
"Where is Sir Rister? Couldn't he help you?"  
  
"Rister is serving a detention with Master Hawthorne. He can't do anything before the ball and hopefully he'll be in the best condition and be ready for us to compete in de Soul."  
  
"Shit. What did he do to Master Hawthorne?" Selena let her façade drop and she looked worried.  
  
"Rister Revoltin was caught with Kai Blood in Fighting. It wasn't his it was F.C. Milrese's. Still Master Hawthorne suspended him from the team for two weeks and he has punishment every night for the next month."  
  
"Master didn't bring this before the Headmaster and Headmistress did he?" Val asked.  
  
"No." Val and Selena looked relieved. "He gave us two days to prove it  
  
belongs to Milrese before he escorts all of us to the Head's offices and demands we all forfeit."  
  
"What do you mean all of us? He can't seriously think of making the school forfeit the event does he?"  
  
"Master is taking this seriously. What else could you expect? We are sixth years. We are supposed to know how to act and what is expected of us. We will soon be sent out into the world to represent the Society as a whole and by our current actions we are being dishonorable. How do you propose that we fix this little snag in our final year?"  
  
"I don't know." Selena paused and leaned against a balance beam.  
  
"I know." Everyone turned towards Ron. "Cast the tracking spell and once you find the originating location of the Kai Blood, whatever that is, cast the past viewing spell and record it into a memory bowl."  
  
"Well it seems someone is getting used to his new knowledge." Val, Selena and Phillippe looked at Ron in shock. "Ron do you want to break in your new staff and help us." Ron's face lit up.  
  
"Do you really mean that I can help you guys?"  
  
"Yes Ron." Val and Phillippe dragged Ron off down the hallway towards the Fighting classroom.  
  
"It seems that Mr. Hearth has found a way to fit in. Seems he will be trying for the Strategies division." A black kitten came streaking across the gym and jumped towards the balance beam that Selena was leaning on. Half way through the jump the kitten disappeared and was replaced by Angel who caught a hold of the balance beam and swung herself up into a handstand. "Angel report. What was the meeting about?"  
  
"Madame Headmistress, Monsieur Headmaster, Admiral Lucna and the Royal Staff are concerned about the safety of the visiting Royal parties tonight. I guess it was a good thing I went." Angel came down from her handstand and straddled the balance beam. "They are informing Antonio and they are bringing over a few of our senior warriors. I told them that they should use the training officers, but they ignored me. I was about to pull rank when I thought better of it. During this block all students are being dismissed to their dorms. Roll will be taken and identities verified. Our guests and any that have arrived prior to our meeting are to be escorted to the first floor parlor before we go to our dorms to be verified."  
  
"It seems that our tour will have to be cut short." A green and orange  
  
column of smoke landed in front of Selena. "Crap." She turned away from the smoke and looked at the group. "Angel take care of this I'll be back in a moment. You have five minutes. I'm sorry to have to do this to all of you." Selena paused and Hermione caught her eyes. "Gather around me please." The group pulled closer to her. "Take a deep breath. Teleport." The group landed in the same parlor they had been ushered into earlier. "Once again I am sorry for doing this but please remain here. Don't open the door. Others will be brought into this room. Socialize. Everything is alright." With that Selena disappeared. Ron, Harry, Catilia and Ginny flopped backwards onto one of the sofas.  
  
Everyone else relaxed around the room. No one really felt like talking.  
  
Suddenly Angel appeared in the room.  
  
"Sorry about that everyone. Someone was discovered hiding another person in their dorms. Selena would have come back to get you, but the Head Girl is dispensing the punishments. Catilia your little brother got to go collect the two offenders from the guards. You should be proud of him. He performed well on his first mission. He will be a great Warrior." Angel smiled one of her rarely seen smiles and opened the doors. "It seems that the verification is over and we can return to our dorms. We are going to go to the seventh floor where Selena, Val, myself and a few of our friends have private rooms we can all change up there." They were ushered back to the elevators. "HWG67AT Angel le Therone." The doors slid open and everyone clambered inside. "Seventh Floor please." The elevator began to rise. The doors reopened to a balcony over looking the back gardens of the school. "Come on this way." Angel led them down the hall and around the corner. She stopped beside an archway. "You guys this is the Masters Suites. Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, Harry, Ron and Draco you can use the Head Boy 's Rooms. It's the middle door at the end of this hall. Catilia, Ginny, Lavender, Professor McGonagall and Kat can use either my room or Selena's. Selena's might be best though." Angel Pushed open Selena's door and ushered everyone inside.  
  
"Where's Selena?" Ginny asked as she surveyed the room. The walls were black with silver designs painted on them. Scrawled across one of the walls were a few lines of figures that appeared to be letters. Once the door was closed it disappeared into the walls. One of the walls held a giant picture window that was draped in blood red silk. The ceiling was covered in an exact replica of the night sky over the school. A single ivy covered white wardrobe stood out against one of the walls. More blood red curtains, this time draped from the ceiling, cordoned off one of the rooms corners. A silver vanity was situated on the remaining wall. Angel was about to answer when the door opened and Selena strode in dressed from head to toe in a bright blue.  
  
"It's a little dark in here wouldn't you say?" She said as she entered her room. Selena clapped her hands and the curtains in front of her windows flew open and tied themselves back against the wall. Another clap and torches on the walls around her room flared to life. "That's better. Its time to get ready for the ball. Oh and Angel. Their majesties had new dresses delivered to our dorms for us to wear." Selena laughed as Angel muttered about their mother's taste in clothing. The girls began to get changed. Selena walked over to the wall next to the vanity and ran her finger across one of the figures. "Anyone want to take a shower or get rinsed off before they put their dress on?" Ginny, who was eager to look around more of Selena's room was the first to say she wanted to. Followed by Hermione and Lavender. Blaise was taking everyone's dresses out of their bags along with any accessories they had bought. "You guys can take your showers now. There are a few extra bathrobes in the wardrobe inside the bathroom and some slippers under the table. Don't take to long though. Kat, Angel and myself are going to Angel's room across the hall. If you need anything just ask Kali." The girls all entered the bathroom. "Professor would you like to use the shower across the hall?"  
  
"That would be a much-appreciated dears." The Professor followed the twins across the hall into a room with blood red walls. A mirage of weaponry lined the walls. Angel sat down on a round bed in the middle of the room. The professor opened the door to the bathroom and locked it behind her. Selena, Kat, and Angel slid their dresses off. Selena pulled Angel's corset tighter and Kat yanked the strings on Selena's tighter. Selena slid a light blue dress on over her petticoats and magicked the tiny row of buttons on her back closed. Angel's dark burgundyish red dress made her pale skin stand out. Kat pulled at the sleeves on her white dress and made a face at her older sisters.  
  
"Why do you guys get to bear your arms and I'm stuck in this stuffy dress?"  
  
"Katerina, honey," Angel answered kneeling on the floor beside her sister. "You know at heart why it has to be done. We are members of an older more aristocratic society. We have standards that have been the same for hundreds of generations. You can't rebel quite yet young grasshopper. Learn to fly before you leave the nest little one. Don't worry. Next year you can have shorter sleeves. But you will still have to cover your hands if you are working with a male. Now be a good girl and put your make up on."  
  
"Selena, Angel. Your tattoos. Magick them away. You can't have them when the guests arrive."  
  
"Mine don't show do they Kat?" Selena did a turn for her younger sister.  
  
"Sels the one around your neck like a permanent necklace needs to be  
  
removed. Don't forget the one on your wrist." Kat turned and looked at  
  
Angel. "Angie lighten the ring of fire around your bicep and your fine." The professor walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"I need to go check on my students." The twins and Kat followed her out  
  
their hoopskirts tapping against the door as they left. Catilia opened the door to Selena's room just as the professor got there. "You girls ready to go?"  
  
"Yes Professor." Blaise answered as she floated through the door.  
  
"Lets get the boys." Professor McGonagall turned and knocked on the next door. Ron answered with his new uniform on. His suit was a deep black and his shirt was also black with a white tie.  
  
Everyone began the journey back to the first floor parlor where the twin's parents would be meeting them. 


	12. One Step Over the Line

Major Trouble  
  
By: Hermonie and Selena Silvermoon  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaim: We do not own, I repeat do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Would we be writing fanfic if we did.. I, Selena Silvermoon, own Hempstead, the le Therone family, anything having to do with Night Harbor Society. AS well as any characters that you do not recognize and the torture I have put Mrs. Rowling's poor creations through.  
  
Now on with the story. Chapter Twelve One Step Over The Line  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore escorted Professor McGonagall, Val escorted Selena, Harry escorted Ginny, Ron escorted Hermione (Catilia), Draco escorted Blaise, and Lavender walked with Kat. Angel waited in the hall looking around. Her hopes seem to fall until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around hoping to see her beloved. " Oh, it's you Professor Lupin." Angel concealed her disappointment and gave him her full attention. " Can I help you sir?" Professor Lupin said nothing, but offered her his arm. She smiled at him and slipped her small arm through his. " A lady should not go to a ball unescorted." He told her simply. " Why thank you very much professor. I thought. well it was nothing. We should get there quickly or they might wonder where we are. Do you mind teleporting?" " Not at all." Professor Lupin knew that there was more to what Angel thought than she was letting on. But he also knew that a lady of her status would never reveal it. Professor Lupin had, unlike some of the others, figured that although they were very modernized the people of Night Harbor had kept the old ways. And Professor Lupin found the amazing and delightful. " Take a deep breath and clear your mind." In a shower of gold mist they were gone and reappeared in front of two giant ivory and glass doors. Two Senior Warriors stood at the doors and bowed to Angel. " Good evening Raphiel and Grachion. I will be sure to put this in your reports.' Angel smiled at the joke and so did the warriors before opening the doors for Angel and Professor Lupin. " Your sister has not yet arrived. But you are to report to the lounge for your entrance Princess." Raphiel whispered as she entered the grand ballroom. " Professor Lupin I regret to inform you that I must leave you here and attend to my royal duties as a princess. Forgive me please." " Nothing to worry about princess. Just remember to have fun you deserve it. You have worked very hard." " Thank you professor. You can wait over there," Angel pointed to space full of elaborately decorated tables, " for the others. They should be here within a few minutes. I will see you soon." With that Angel turned and walked up the grand staircase towards two mahogany doors. They opened magically and she walked into the ornately furnished parlor. No one was there yet so decided to take a seat on one of the plush, velvet red couches that faced a gas-burning fireplace. Angel let herself relax and in a few minutes the doors opened and in walked Selena, Val and Draco. Draco! Angel did a retake and sure enough it was Draco. She stood up and glared at Selena. " What is he doing here?" " Antonio was called for an emergency. It couldn't be helped-" " Mother!" Angel said vehemently. Selena bowed her head silently and then looked back up with a grave expression on her face. Selena knew what would be coming and she prepared her self. " Yes." Angel's hair flew around her and her eyes began to glow. Angel threw up her left arm and a vase flew across the room. " Angel calm down now it couldn't have been avoided." " Yes it could have and you know it." Angel calmed down on her own and looked at her sister evilly. " If Antonio couldn't come why is Val here? Special privileges pricepessa." She spat out. " No, Angel you should know better." " Really? Are you sure she wasn't playing favorites again." " Angel that's not fair-" " What is it? First come first serve. I'm only second best." Selena was fed up and she let her own anger take over. " Of course you're only second best. You never have been as good as I am and never will be." The comment hit Angel like an unexpected blow to the face. It stung and the wound was deep. Selena immediately knew she had gone too far. Selena had known Angel would act like this. In a way Angel had every right to. Angel wasn't allowed to love the man she loved. She had the right to feel whatever she felt. " Angel I'm-" " Tell me your sorry and I'll kick your ass. Let's get this over with." Selena complied with what her sister said and linked her arm through Val's. They stood in front of the doors and Angel and Draco followed suit. Just as the doors were about to the Hall were about to open for the two couples the lights dimmed. " Good evening ladies. I am sorry that I am late." Interrupted a voice from behind them. They both turned around to see Antonio standing there in his uniform. Angel jumped away from Draco and into Antonio's arms. Antonio held her close before stepping back and looking at Draco. "I am sorry My Lord but I will be escorting my girlfriend to the Ball if you don't mind." "Be my guest." Draco kissed Angel's hand before returning to the others outside of the room to be announced with the Hogwarts delegation. " May I announce Princepessa Selena le Therone and her fiancé Lord Regent Valerian Harding, her sister Princess Angel le Therone escorted by Lord Regent Antonio Corinth, and Princess Katherine le Therone escorted by Lord Adam Granaldi." Headmistress De Maria announced as the doors opened with a flourish. The ballroom had been changed in a few moments to be done in royal blue and purple. The warriors were dressed in their best uniforms and stood on the grand staircase. They pulled out their swords as one and pointed them into the air. The couples walked towards the High Table to where the king and queen were seated. The girls curtsied to their parents while their escorts bowed in a military fashion before they took their seats. As they settled in their seats the doors opened again and the Hogwarts delegation was brought in. "Delegation from Hogwarts Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Announcing Headmaster Albus Dumbledor, Deputy Headmistress Minerva Mc Gonagall, Professor Remus J. Lupin, Marchioness Catilia Granaldi, Lady Lavender Brown, Regent Ronald Hearth, Lady Virginia Hearth, Over Lord Harold James Gryffindor, Lord Draco Malfoy Hearth and Lady Blaise Zambini." The queen gasped slightly and turned to look at her children with a quick look back at her husband she turned to face the delegations gathered before her. "Good evening. I thank you on behalf of the Night Harbor Society for attending this Fall Dinner. Before the ball begins let us nourish our bodies. Let the feasting begin." Plates of pure silver, sparkling diamond goblets with liquids of every imaginable color in them and utensils of gold inlaid with ebony and ivory covered the tables. The dining went on for two hours and as the plates were emptied and begun to empty the Queen and King stood. "Once again we would like to thank you for coming to the island. Night Harbor would like to thank the United Nations both Innocent and Magical for allowing us to enter into fellowship with you as members. Now to open the dancing the crown princesses of Night Harbor and their fiancés will open with a waltz. Princepessa Selena Daphne Athena Kima le Therone, her fiancé Over Lord Harold James Potter Gryffindor and Princepessa Angel Persephone Ashelia Rea le Therone and Lord Draco Gregorio Michael Malfoy Hearth." The Angel, Selena, Val and Antonio had risen when the queen had risen. When she named Draco and Harry Antonio and Val returned to their seats. Selena walked to the center of the room and waited as Draco and Harry, both looking extremely confused, approached. *What is going on Selena? Why am I up here? * Harry asked as he reached Selena. *I don't know. I really don't know. Lets just get this over with* Selena smiled at him and took hold of his hand. * Do you know how to waltz? * Draco heard Angel ask in his head. * Of course I do Princess. Why? Are you worried? * Draco smirked at Angel as they took their places for the opening waltz. * You should know one thing blondie I never worry. * * Good. Neither do I. * The two couples began to dance. The crowd watched in awe as the room was filled with magic and at that moment someone fell in love with someone they shouldn't. When the dance ended Angel left the ballroom to get some air and her sister followed. " Angel are you okay?" Selena asked hesitantly. Angel didn't move or acknowledge Selena's presence. "How did this happen Selena? Why did mother do this?" Angel looked on the verge of tears. "I don't know she has known that me and Val were engaged. And Goddess knows she knew about you and Antonio being engaged." " When were you planning on telling me? The day of the wedding." Angel finally said after a brief moment of tense silence. " What are you talking about? You knew Val was going to propose. It was all part of the plan." " Yeah well the plan backfired." Angel turned away from her sister and walked out on to the balcony and leaned against the railing. The stars shimmered and twinkled. They seemed to laugh and mock Angel because of her bitterness. How could something go so wrong on such a perfect night? Selena followed Angel curious to the meaning of her last outburst. " What do you mean?" " He hasn't asked me yet. I thought he and Val were waiting for Christmas or something. I didn't know Val had already proposed. For all I know Antonio could be waiting for something." Angel was trying to think up as many excuses as possible to comfort herself. Lately though she'd been running out. " He's probably still looking for the perfect ring. Antonio knows how superstitious you are so it will take him awhile to pick one out. You never did want anything simple. He might even be having it made especially for you." Selena said hoping to reassure her sister as well as herself. " You're right Selena. I'm being childish." " Good evening ladies." Interrupted a voice from behind them. They both turned around to see Antonio standing there in his uniform. " Lord Antonio." Selena nodded to him as he bowed. " I'll take my leave and get back to the ball." Selena left and Angel and Antonio stood silently until they heard the doors close. Angel ran to Antonio and hugged him, but remembering where she was she quickly regained her composure. " It's nice to see you Princess." Antonio told her smiling. Angel responded by slapping him. Antonio only smirked at her, " Is that all you've got?" Angel hated the way he taunted her and smirked, so she punched him. " Come on Princess, you can do better that that." Angel threw another punch, but he caught it in his hand. " Feel better?" Antonio asked coyly. Angel smiled up at him sweetly. " No." she replied before stomping on his foot with her heel. He winced only slightly. " Alright, I deserved that." He confessed releasing her hand. " Damn straight you deserved that. What was so important you couldn't show up on time to escort me to our own ball?" " Your mother said there was an emergency. I had to go. It would have been treason if I had ignored her. Please forgive me?" Antonio asked holding Angel's face. " On one condition." " Name it." " I want a dance to our song." Angel told him sweetly smiling before walking away. " But we don't have a song." He whispered to himself. A sudden idea came to Antonio and he disappeared. *______________________________________________________________________*  
  
Angel sat at the head table next to her father waiting for Antonio to start playing "their" song. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Antonio standing there. " I believe they're about to play our song. Shall we dance?" Antonio offered Angel his arm and she accepted it gracefully. They made it to the dance floor just as the other song ended. Knowing that it was the Princess and Lord High Admiral most of the guests moved to give them room. " I hope you enjoy out song." Antonio whispered into her ear. Angel smiled to herself as she slipped her arms around Antonio's neck and they began to sway to the song.  
  
The biggest lie you ever told - your deepest fear 'bout growin' old  
  
the longest night you ever spent - the angriest letter you never sent  
  
the boy you swore you'd never leave - the one you kissed on new year's eve  
  
the sweetest dream you had last night - your darkest hour, your hardest fight  
  
I wanna know you - like I know myself  
  
I'm waitin' for you - there ain't no one else  
  
talk to me baby - scream and shout  
  
I want to know you - inside out  
  
I wanna dig down deep - I wanna lose some sleep  
  
I wanna scream n' shout - I wanna know you inside out  
  
I wanna take my time - I wanna know your mind  
  
ya know there ain't no doubt - I wanna know you inside out  
  
the saddest song you ever heard - the most you said with just one word  
  
the loneliest prayer you ever prayed - the truest vow you ever made  
  
what makes you laugh, what makes you cry  
  
what makes you mad, what gets you by  
  
your highest high, your lowest low - these are the things I want to know  
  
I wanna know you - like I know myself  
  
I'm waitin' for you - there ain't no one else  
  
talk to me baby - scream and shout  
  
I want to know you - inside out  
  
I wanna dig down deep - I wanna lose some sleep  
  
I wanna scream and shout - I wanna know you inside out  
  
I wanna take my time - I wanna know your mind  
  
ya know there ain't no doubt - I wanna know you inside out  
  
I wanna know your soul - I wanna lose control  
  
c'mon n' let it out - I wanna know you inside out  
  
ya gotta dig down deep - I wanna lose some sleep  
  
I wanna scream and shout - I wanna know you inside out  
  
tell me everything  
  
The queen saw her daughter lost in a world of her own with Antonio and her heart began to ache. For she knew neither of her daughters would be content with the decision she and the king had made. In a corner on the other side of the ballroom another watched the couple dance also. He became filled with something he never felt before and so he promptly turned away. "Fancy seeing you here." A voice rose from the shadows. "Who are you?" Asked Draco as he looked around for some one. "Well tonight I am young Percy Weasley. Or at least that is who they think I am." "Father." Draco said with spite in his voice. "Here to so business for the Master, no doubt." "Yes, my son. I have a proposition for you. You will help the Master conquer this nation by helping me to kill those twin princesses. Master wishes you to join with us during the Christmas Holidays. With this mission accomplished before then you will be a valued death eater and a member of the inner circle if he so chooses." "Yes father." Draco turned away and left his father to put his disguise back on before returning to the party. Draco rejoined the table with Blaise and the professors. "Where are the others?" "Well Ron and Hermione are dancing over there. Lavender is dancing with one of the guys from Hempstead I think he said his name was Thunder. Harry and Ginny are talking on the balcony. Selena, Angel and Val are talking to the guy that she was just dancing with over by the stairs. They all seem rather upset. Do you know why?" "Yes, I Think I do. Its complicated but it boils down to they are both getting forced to marry guys they don't love." Draco answered looking crest fallen. "Why would someone do that?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked as she had been listening in. "Professor I don't know why. All I know is that while Selena and Angel were planning on announcing their engagements to Val and Antonio tonight by opening the dance with them my name as well as Harry's was called. "Now excuse me I have to find Angel." Draco saw the twins standing with Val and Antonio among a group of well-dressed teens. As Draco drew close a boy with knee length black and purple hair approached and bowed to the twins. "Are we dismissed for the Genesis/Hope Party?" the boy asked as he straightened. "Sir Salazar, we are indeed dismissed. Will you, Ashlan, Honey and Shari go collect the rest of the students. Draco retrieve the Hogwarts Delegation. It is 6:15 now; we will begin the party at seven pm in the Capernia Room. Draco, Angel and myself will show you the way. Hurry." Four kids including the one that had spoken to Selena faded into the shadows while the others walked regally up the stairs talking animatedly among themselves. Draco returned to the table to find everyone gathered around it. "It is time to leave this party. Professors you are welcomed to remain here if you choose and discuss methods of teaching with the Hempstead staff. The students stood to leave and Professor Mc Gonagall stood with them. "I will be going with our students to the party, Albus." She pulled Professor Lupin up as well. "Remus will be joining me." * Selena is not going to like this. * Draco told the others as he turned. * Not one bit. * Lavender added as she pushed her chair back into the table. * You can say that again. * Hermione chirped in. * Lets go. Selena and Angel will meet us at the stairs. * Draco finished and led the way through the dancers to where Angel and Selena were waiting. The twins turned as they approached. They were led back through the room where Selena and Angel had fought earlier. As the door on the other side of the room opened they found themselves facing the entrance to the Masters Dorms. " Selena, didn't that door lead to the entrance hall earlier?" Draco asked. " It did. But we didn't need to go to the entrance hall this time." Selena smiled and began the walk to her room. "Why is that Miss le Therone?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked. "The door is called a randomizer. We have six in the school. As you open the door it selects where you need to be. Anywhere in the school or onto rec island. One of them, located in the infirmary, can transfer outside of the school. Normally its used for parents to visit their sick children and children to go home for family emergencies. That door is pass coded and requires the head girl or the head boy, two masters, and either the headmistress or the headmaster. The nurse is there anyways." Selena looked at the bracelet on her wrist. "We have twenty minutes to get ready and get upstairs. Please hurry." Everyone split up and rushed to get changed. Professor Mc Gonagall changed into the same bottle green robed she wore at the Sorting Ceremony every year and sat on Angel's bed waiting. Selena stepped out from behind the curtain in her room after changing. "Oh my gods." Ginny exclaimed from the bathroom door. "Isn't' that a little risqué?" "Gin, look at what you are wearing." Selena was wearing a black mini skirt that rose nine inches above her knee with a sheer black shirt that flowed down her past her knees. Ginny's skirt was three inches longer than Selena's, her shirt was a tight sheer black leotard. Hermione came out in a pair of black jncos with a tight metallic emerald green spaghetti strap tank top. Lavender wore a bathrobe out of the bathroom and refused to take it off. Selena waved her hand towards the towel and both the towel and the bathrobe scurried into the bathroom and into the laundry bins. Lavender was wearing black leather boots came to her knees with four-inch heels. She wore a tight empirical cut light purple dress that fell to her knees. Blaise wore a pair of dark denim bell-bottoms that were laced up the sides so that you could see her skin with a sheer blood red shirt that flared around her hands. Angel walked out from behind another curtain in a pair of black jncos with a burgundy tube top on. "Lets go get the boys." There was a knock on the door to Selena's room followed by a male voice asking if they could come in. "Guess they beat us to that one." Angel added and opened the door. The boys walked in with Professor Lupin in tow. The girls gasped when they saw what the guys were wearing. Harry was sporting a pair of baggy jeans with a tight black shirt around his neck was a spiked collar and from it hung a ring. Ron was wearing a pair of black jncos and a HAGS blazer. Val was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a sheer black wife beater around his neck was a spiked collar with a cross hanging from it, in his left ear was an earring that was actually a vampire's tooth (his to be exact, the first one he had lost.). Draco wore a pair of denim jncos with flames crawling up them; his baggy black shirt said 'does it look like I am a freaking people person'. Antonio stood there in a pair of kakis and a blue polo shit. You could see the outline of the holsters on his arms and stomach. Professor Lupin was wearing a pair of kakis with a dark blue plaid unbuttoned shirt; under the shirt was a white wife beater. Selena looked everyone over. "Angel, we all forgot something." Selena took her staff out from its holster. "This won't hurt a bit." She made a swift circle with the staff and pointed it towards the ceiling. "Baruk Neghignad" Suddenly tattoos covered every inch of everyone's bodies. "Don't worry these are only visible to those that have been to HAGS. When we get home I'll teach you have to shield all but the one or two you wish to keep that mean Night Harbor to you. These are the tattoos that represent you and had we given you the choice two years ago you would have had done. Now if you are done examining your new body decorations we can leave." They left Selena's room and after picking up Mc Gonagall walked to the elevators and went upstairs. 


	13. The Angry Lord

Major Trouble  
  
By: Hermonie and Selena Silvermoon  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaim: We do not own, I repeat do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Would we be writing fanfic if we did.. I, Selena Silvermoon, own Hempstead, the le Therone family, anything having to do with Night Harbor Society. AS well as any characters that you do not recognize and the torture I have put Mrs. Rowling's poor creations through.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Angry Lord  
  
The silver pawed rat that had scurried out of Albus Dumbledor's office appeared as a man in a run down house deep in a dark forest. With a loud crack the man vanished from the Forbidden Forest and with a pop he appeared in front of an old mansion house shrouded by darkness and fog. Through the house he walked occasionally stopping to speak to indefinable forms in black robes and face masks that hurried to and from a large chamber. The man approached the large double oak doors and peered into the beady eyes of the great snake carved into the doors. The rubies that marked the snake's eyes shone brightly as the doors swung open and the man was admitted into the firelight filled chamber. He scurried towards the throne in the middle and knelt before the ashen-faced man that sat twirling a wand between his fingers.  
  
"My Lord, news from Hogwarts." The man kissed the hem of the other mans robes before standing up.  
  
"What news do you have for me Wormtail?" the man, if he could be called that, known as Lord Voldermort, or He-who-must-not-be-named, said as Wormtail stood.  
  
"My Lord, Hogwarts has been left unguarded. I was listening in on his conversation with the werewolf and the transfiguration professor when there was a knock at the door and ten students entered. The Professors had been discussing sending some students to a school called Hempstead on an island called Night Harbor. There was a knock on the door and whom the Professors referred to as Miss le Therone entered with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini behind her. Three goblets appeared out of nowhere and young Malfoy, young Zambini and another girl drank from them. There was a blinding white light and when it had become clear again the three that had drank from the goblets had undergone physical changes. Miss le Therone and two others formed a triangle in the middle while the others gathered around them in a circle. She said a spell and all of them vanished."  
  
"What did this le Therone girl say exactly?" the Dark Lord looked intrigued yet bored.  
  
"She said, 'Teleport casa le Therone, Isla Night Harbor', I do believe My Lord."  
  
Voldermort leaned closer to Wormtail. "Are you sure?" Wormtail nodded and Voldermort grabbed his arm. He pulled Wormtail's sleeve up his arm until the menacing Death Eater tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth appeared on his forearm. Voldermort pressed a finger to the tattoo and Wormtail held back a scream of pain.  
  
"Wormtail you are dismissed. I want you to find out anything you can on this island from the ministry. I do believe that the Minister himself is journeying there tonight for a dinner. Join him under the disguise of someone within his delegation. Report back later tonight." Wormtail scurried from the room.  
  
Within five minutes the room was filled with black robed men and women gathering around the Dark Lord's throne. From one of the two doors hidden by the throne an aged couple accompanied by Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy entered the room. The aged couple was Draco's grandparents Marianna and Andrius Malfoy.  
  
"You called, My Lord?" Elder Malfoy asked as the room became silent. Draco's grandfather sat, one of the few Voldermort allowed to remain seated in his presence, on a bench near the throne with his wife Marianna beside him.  
  
"I have been given rather enjoyable information brought to me by a faithful servant. Hogwarts has been left unguarded. But neither that fool Dumbledor nor the wretched brat Harry Potter are there. Have any of you ever heard of an island called Night Harbor?" Marianna's face grew scared and she slowly began to rise. Narcissa helped her mother-in-law steady herself before she faced the Dark Lord.  
  
"My Lord, I know of the island which you speak of." Voldermort turned to face the aged black haired woman. "As Hogwarts has taught generations of witches and wizards of the Ancients great power I can tell you more. The Ancients never died out though He-who-is-to-be-feared took over the empire and began to kill them. The royal family and most of the nobles escaped and found their way across the seas to an island. They shrouded this island in mists and called it Night Harbor."  
  
"Tell me more. I am intrigued Lady Malfoy." Lord Voldermort rested his hand on Marianna Malfoy's shoulder.  
  
"They Ancients otherwise known as Imortali are alive and well. The Great Founders of Hogwarts are Imortali themselves. The heirs of all of the Hogwarts four are alive on this island. Indeed the schools on the island contain the most powerful people on the planet. The powers held within the members of the Society are astounding. They know of the exact location of Atlantis and of Avalon. They are a race of warriors and keepers of knowledge. Master, to get to this island you must have three members of the Society with the magicks in their blood open the portal. The one that Wormtail was talking about."  
  
"My dear, how do you know this?" There was a glint of evilness in the Dark Lord's eyes. As she thought over her decision she twisted and ornate gold ring on her finger. Marianna Malfoy then betrayed her family, her heritage, her dignity and her history.  
  
"My lord, I am Imortali." She pulled the ring from her finger and closed her eyes. A flash of white light and where Marianna once stood there was a girl of maybe twenty years with red hair that flowed to her knees dark purple and black streaks filtered through her hair and a light purple color settled over her eyes. She was maybe six feet tall and wore a silver dress with her black Death Eater robes thrown about her shoulders. Her husband, son and daughter in law looked on in awe and confusion while she changed and now sat there stunned and immobile.  
  
"Death Eaters dismissed. Lady Malfoy and family shall remain here." Lord Voldermort began to pace in front of his throne. "Lady Malfoy, you say that you must have three people of the pureblooded houses with the old magics in their blood?"  
  
"No, my Lord. You must have three people who are of the Ancients, born of the Imortali to bring you to any of the islands."  
  
"What is the difference between the Ancients blood and that of purebloods?"  
  
"My Lord, the Ancients were a race that as the succeeded in genetic crossbreeding and magical studies created their own species of human. The Ancients are a cohabitation of witches, wizards, vampires, shapechagers, fae, werewolves, mermaids, innocents, and all other kinds of creatures both dark and light. With this cohabitation, marrying and the producing of children became prevalent and they have turned it into an art. The ruling family at the moment is a combination of all of the races. The le Therone family has been ruling the Society since the Great Rift. The Rift was between the Society and the magical world as it was then."  
  
"What are innocents?"  
  
"Innocents is the term used by members of the Society to describe all non magicks. The closest relation you could come up with would be muggles." Marianna slipped her ring back onto her finger and groaned in pain as her body grew older and she swayed on her feet as she fainted. Narcissa rushed forward to catch her and helped her back to the bench.  
  
"You are all dismissed. I need to think." Lord Voldermort returned to his throne and began to ponder the new discoveries. 


End file.
